50 Shades Rewritten
by anastasia.desilva
Summary: AS is from a diff b/g.CG falls for her & gives up BDSM just to have her. They were chased by subs, paparazzi and bus enemies. CG meets an accident and AS is devastated.AS mom forces her to return to India & get married to someone else when CG is believed to be dead. Does CG really die?Will AS get married to someone else?How her life will be after CG?Will AS & CG get 2gether?
1. Chapter 1 - The Interview

"Katherine Kavanagh and Anastasia Steele for Mr Christian Grey. We have an appointment at 2pm" ,says Kate with her confident voice and the blond checked through a paper and says "Yes. Mr Grey is expecting you. You'll want the last elevator on your right and press for the 20th floor" and I nod at her holding my camera bag. She gave us a pass that has VISITOR stamped on it. I am definitely a visitor here.. I do not belong here. Everyone is dressed professionally and I am wearing my one and only pencil skirt with blue sweater and a jacket. I look grubby.

Why did I ever agree to follow Kate? I have to be at work this evening and I have my finals to study for. Damn Kate and her student paper interviews. I am her official photographer therefore I do not have a choice. We travel silently to 20th floor.

We reach the 20th floor and greeted by another blond, "Mr Grey will be here shortly. Please be seated Ms Kavanagh, Ms Steele." Does Mr Grey insist all his employees are blond? Kate will suit here well since she is a blond.. I mean strawberry blond, perfect figure and she is professionally dressed.

"How old is this guy Kate?" I whisper to Kate and at that moment we heard footsteps approaching.

A tall handsome man breeze trough the reception acknowledging the blond and enters the office.

"Mr Grey will see you now. Please go in. Need not to knock" says the blond and we walk into Mr Grey's office. Damn is huge. I just wonder why one man needs such a big space. From his office building to his personal office – its all vast! He has some artwork at one of the wall and it's breathtaking. I just could not tear my eyes away from it.

"A local artist. Turton" says Grey and he turns to Kate. I still murmured "Raising the ordinary to extraordinary" and Grey shot an admiring look at me.

She does have a good eye… and body! _Stop it Grey.. She is a student…_ She is very different but I need to concentrate on Ms Kavanagh who has been bugging me and my PR people for the last three months for this damn interview and I DO NOT GIVE INTERVIEWS!

"Good afternoon Ms Kavanagh. I am Christian Grey" and he holds his hand out to Kate but his eyes was on me. So I just gave him a polite smile and nod. And for the first time I noticed that he is very young and attractive. Nice copper hair with deep gray eyes and those lips!

"Good afternoon Mr Grey. Thank you for your time and this is Anastasia Steele. My photographer for the day. I hope you don't mind."

"Nice to meet you Ms Steele" and I shook hand with him. I felt some electric current running through me when our hand touches. I wonder he feels it too.

"Good afternoon Mr Grey" and I pull my hand away." I will just prepare my camera. Please carry on"

Such a beautiful face and there is an electric jolt passing through me when our hands touched. I wonder if she feels that too. Where was she hiding all this while? _Hold it Grey .I repeat! She is a student. Don't get any ideas _and I slam my subconscious down and started concentrating on the interview.

While Kate was asking her questions – I started snapping some pictures of Mr Grey. Boy he is handsome. How could someone be so beautiful and enigmatic. And his grey eyes are so… Ahhhhh. _Are you falling for him Steele? He might have someone already… look at him – you and he are poles apart. _And with that I shut my subconscious. Damn she is always right.

"Are you gay, Mr Grey?" asks Kate and my jaws dropped to the floor and my checks were bright red. How could you Kate! And Mr Grey just raised his eyebrow and looked at me instead. Blue eye to grey eye and there is sparkle in his eye. He then looks at Kate and says "No Ms Kavanagh, I am not gay."

This is a question even my family member doesn't ask me and what this lady is thinking. She deserve some spanking. And the interview carries on.

"Thank you for the interview Mr Grey" and its my turn… "Thank you Mr Grey. Nice meeting you"

" Like wise Ms Steele. Did you get all the photos that you wanted?" I want to talk to her.. how can I make her stay longer?

" Yes Mr Grey, I got the pictures. Thank you very much for your time" and again I felt the electricity and his gray eyes are just mesmerizing. Its saying something but I can't understand it.

We hurried out of the building towards our car – or better said, Kate's CLK Mercedes.

"How did the photos turn up Ana? What you think of the interview? Say something!" exclaim Kate.

"Kate… I think you are the dumbest person in the whole United States! What the hell were you thinking when you asked him if he is a gay? Don't you have any sense?"

"Ana… He has not been photographed with a date neither seen with one. What do you expect me to think?"

What ever… I can still remember Mr Grey's expression. Damn it's embarrassing.


	2. Chapter 2 - Christian wants Ana

CHAPTER 3 – CHRISTIAN GREY wants Ana

Watching Anastasia leaving my office is a sight which I can't get over with. I want her near me but why? She looks so innocent and I don't think I can make her want what I want. Will she want it?

But her blue eyes, her pointed nose, her almond eyes.. and the way she bites her lips.. Wants me to want her more.

That's it. I can't wait. I picked up my blackberry and pressed 3.

"Welch! I need you do a back ground check on Ms Anastasia Steele. She is a student as Washington State University."

"Any other information, sir?".

"Nope. I want the details fast."

With that now I can only wait…I hate waiting.

"Sir! Your 5pm appointment is here" Andrea disrupts my thoughts.

"Ok.. send them in. I am leaving after this meeting. Fix appointment with Cloude tonight."

"Sure sir."

A dull meeting for agonizing 75 minutes and Anastasia's lips and her blue eye keeps on popping up in my mind. I can hardly concentrate. Welch has not got back to me on her background check.

What if she has some one and she is not interested. What can I do… I must persuade her. She has no idea on what I am.. who I am …

2 hours of kicking Claude's ass and one hour of power run did not make me forget Anastasia. Worst! It made me want her more – Its already 2 months since Suzannah and she wanted more – I am not up for more. Will Anastasia ask for more?

After shower, I wondered into my study and my phone pings – a familiar email sound. I quickly scroll trough and Welch has send me the details.

In a flash I log into my email from my laptop and start scanning her background check.

Its squeaky clean.

Name : Anastasia Rose Steele

Age : 21 (4/3/1989)

Address : 114, Green Street, Apartment 8, Haven Heights, Vancouver

Mobile : 360 958 9887

Banking Details : Wells Fegro Bank – 309458 ; Balance $680.60

Occupation : Undergraduate student – Liberal Arts – English Major

GPA : 4.0

SAT Score : 2150

Employment : Clayton Hardware Shop – part time

Political Aff : Nil

Religious Aff : Christianity and Hinduism

Sexual Orient : Not Known

Relationship : None at present

Mother : Sanjana Sadashivan (Divorced) – Currently residing in India

Father : Raymond Steele (Divorced) – Residing at Minnesota

Hmm – Nothing much. But why is her mom in India. Why is her religious view is in Hinduism? Mixed parentage maybe? Is that the beauty that I have not seen in any other woman? She certainly doesn't look all American but there is a mix in her. Maybe that's the Indian blood in her doing the works. Is that why she is so reserved?

I must try to forget her but .. she is driving me nuts.


	3. Chapter 3 - Ana

CHAPTER 3 – Ana's Day after the Interview

"Bye Kate. I will be back by 8.30. Are we going out for dinner or am I cooking?"

"My treat babe… Thanks for the photographs. See you at 8.30!" yells Kate from the living room. She is glued to her laptop… typing away her interview session with Christian Grey.. apparently some sort of billionaire.

My Wanda is waiting for me to whisk me away to Claytons. My Wanda is 1983 Toyota Tercel hatchback. It is old but it is reliable. I have got it for few years – Jose's father and my dad got it for me when I started my studies at WSU.

"Hi Mrs Clayton!"

"Oh, hi Ana! I thought you were not coming in today. Glad you could make it," says Mrs Clayton.

"We managed to come back early. So I thought I could make myself useful for the next few hours.. What do you want me to do today?"

"Please restock darling. We had a mad rush this morning and I think the summer season is encouraging everyone to redecorate. We could expect more people coming in for the next few weeks."

"Right maam. I will get on it" and I wonder into the store room and started on the restocking.

Restocking doesn't need much of my brain function… therefor my mind started wondering to the no other then the Christian Grey.

Christian Grey – How can he be so rich at such a young age? Probably he made his money is some gambling… or some illegal business. Maybe he lied through his interview that he is interested in some feed the world plan. How have I not heard of him before?

He is exceptionally handsome – He is not attached but he is not gay… a Saint? He definitely doesn't look like a Saint… maybe a Priest.. bachelor Priest like at mom's country.

Mom… I missed her – I must visit her after exams. It's been a long time since I saw her. I better make a note to apply for my India Visa and check the pricing of my flight tickets and I dwell on my mother till I finished at 8pm.

A quick glance at my wrist watch – boy time flies. Its almost closing time. I better get ready.

"Bye Mrs Clayton. See you tomorrow" and I am out of Clayton Hardware.

Kate was waiting at the entrance when I reached home. She quickly hopped in and we were off to a nearby restaurant for a quick dinner.

"Have you finished your write up on Christian?" I asked Kate while having dinner.

"Yah.. It turned out well. I will let you proof read it" and took another mouthful of pizza. Hmm.. Can I bring myself to read about him?

"Did you include your 'gay' question?"

"Of course not! Its off records - call it curiosity. How come you have not heard of him Ana?"

"Never heard of him and lucky you did not include that question. I am planning to go to India to visit my mom - after exams. When are you leaving to Barbadose?"

Kate's eyes stared at me... "Are you sure? How about your internship? You did not want me to pull any strings for you... how long are you going to be away?"

"I am not sure Kate but I will be applying to few places. I will leave after the interviews. I do not want to be alone in the apartment in Seattle after you leave for your vacation. Might as well I visit my mom."

"You can get Christian to company you. He looked attracted to you babe! He kept on stealing a look at you throughout the interview."

"Shut up Kate! Come lets go"

At home, a quick bath and after brushing my teeth, I head to bed.

And again- the grey eyes were hunting my dreams.

* * *

**_I know this chapter is pretty much boring but I felt that nothing much can happen except two friend can have empty talk on the interview after the interview._**

**_I will post how Christian starts stalking Ana and how Ana handles Christian in the next chapters._**


	4. Chapter 4 - Christian Stalking Ana

I think everyone is wondering how Christian will meet Ana in this version….

So here we go. I am using E.L.'s description on Christian's stalking tendencies.

* * *

2 a.m -

I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes and the long wavy hair seem to brush down my face, the eyes …

Why can't I forget her face? She has an innocent and simple look. I will only be able to see her on graduation but if I fly down to Portland… I can give her a surprise visit at Clayton's.

**_Stop it Grey! You don't go after woman. Woman comes after you. Are you desperate already?_**

An hour on my piano and I fall asleep later on dreaming of Anastasia.

* * *

"Thank you, Gail! I am having dinner meeting so please don't prepare dinner for tonight."

"Sure Mr Grey. I will leave some cheese and macaroni in the fridge if you need supper," says Gail.

"Thanks!" and I am out with Taylor"

"Taylor!"

"Sir!"

"Could you get one of your PI to trail on Ms Steele. I want to know how her schedule is but do it discretely"

"I will get back to you with the details after dropping you at GEH sir"

* * *

"Andrea… I need the statistics of the James Atlantic Shipyards. See me in 5 minutes!"

Entering my office I look at the couch that Ana was sitting. I can still feel her presence in this office. A knock on my door and I am brought back to earth.

"Sir, the details you requested. They have requested the initial meeting on Friday. May I confirm it?"

"Let me go through this. I will get back to you on that. Anything else?"

"Mr Taylor will be seeing you in 10 minutes sir"

"Thanks Andrea!"

I sit staring at the file but I can't process anything. Whirling my chair and I look out at Seattle's sky scrapers. Another knock and I know its Taylor with details.

"Come in Taylor"

"Sir! I have got Mr Sawyer – Independent investigator to follow Ms Steele. He will be in contact with me every hour and will be sending photos directly to me every hour as well. I will forward the details as I get it."

"Thank you Taylor. Is this Sawyer reliable?"

"I have worked with him before Sir. He is not attached to any agency but he is an independent private investigator and he is the most discrete person I know."

"Ok then."

And as Taylor promised, I started receiving photos of Anastasia on my mail box on her whereabouts and activity. I should sit back and see if she is attached to the day progress, I got more involved in my work. I must buy over james Atlantic Shipyard before it goes out of business. I need to get Andrea to fix the meeting on Thursday.

After my dinner meeting I head home and Taylor updated me about Anastasia. Anastasia.. I love the way her name sounds.

"Mr Grey, the investigator said that Ms Steele has gone to Hindu temple for prayers at 7 and not back yet. He would like to know if he should wait until she is safe at home before he wrap up for the day."

"Ask him to ensure Ms Steele reaches home safely"

"Sir!"

She is in a hindu temple? I think I should give up on this girl… but she is so interesting. She is making me interested her. I have seen her where about for the whole day and she seems to be a very simple person. After her classes, she is off to work at Clayton's and now praying? Praying? I have never prayed!

After shower, I go to my study and switch on my laptop to check on my mails – mainly on Anastasia.

A picture of her… she looks so breathtaking. She is dressed in traditional Indian costume I think. I didn't know Indians dresses like this. What is this costume called and I quickly consulted GOOGLE and when I typed 'Indian traditional costume' and it says Sari complete with photos and it looks like what Anastasia is wearing.

She is in a pepper red Sari with her hair let down loosely with a simple necklace and a forehead jewel walking to the temple. The red suits her well and she looks so calm and collected. There are also two other images of her hitting some bell and another of her picking up flower.

I think I m going crazy over her. These images show her angelic and classy look.

I have never pursued a woman before – they fall to my feet and they are only sexual partners. Anastasia seem to have a different effect on me. What the hell is she doing to me?

With those images lingering through my head… I go to bed dream of her in her traditional costume.

* * *

_**Dear readers,**_

_**I have set up a pintrest board to give a visual explanation of what Christian and Ana going through in this version. Please type anadesilva on the search box and choose people and you can see my pin board on 50 shades re-written. I have included images of Ana in her traditional costume.**_

_**Thank you.**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Ana Meets Christian

"Hey Ana… You were back late yesterday! Happy India New Year to you!"

Ana bursts into her trademark giggle.

"Kate! It's called Tamil New Year.. Thanks!"

"Here is my holiday itinerary. You seem to look very distracted. Is Christian bothering you?" Kate says while giving me her curious look.

I started to look at the piece of paper she gave me but nothing registers.

"Kate.. I had this funny feeling yesterday. I felt like someone was watching me till I reached home. I tried looking around but I couldn't find anyone near me. "

"I think maybe Christian Grey got someone to look after you!" Kate says laughing.

I threw the baby pillow to her and head to my room, "I will plan my leave according to your plan. I don't want to be alone in the new apartment. I will be in my room studying" I say over my shoulder.

"I think he is pretty much fascinated with you… trust my word… he is stalking you.." shouts Kate when I was closing my room door.

I know Kate has very good in intuition ... She always right when it comes to her instinct... but I am not going to dwell on it. I throw myself to studies and working and pushed aside Christian Grey but his grey eyes and cynical smile still haunts my dream.

* * *

That's it! I have to find her in person. Its been 5 days and I can't get her out of my mind. As days passes, as the PI send me her details, I realize she has a fixed routine of her life – Morning classes, late afternoon she is off to work and nights she just stays home.. There is one guy though who hangs out with her in Uni.. but the PI is unable to link them more then friends.

"Taylor! We need to make a trip to Portland today. I will be ready at 9."

"Sure will sir. How long we will be away?"

"I am not sure.. maybe over the weekend" and with that I turned and head to my room to get ready. Running and kicking Claude's ass does not ease my thoughts. Every time I think of Anastasia, my pants grows tight.. I have never had a need to release myself but the thought of Anastasia's long hair, shy smile does make things go wild in me.

After checking into Heathman Hotel, I leave Taylor and head to Clayton's store thinking of paying a surprise visit to Anastasia. When I pulled over, she walked out of the hardware shop heading to the deli… my she looks stunning in her green long sleeved t shirt and jean.

I quickly made my way to the deli and stood near her to order.

She turns and I love the shocked expression on her face! I gave a my megawatt smile.. and her lips .. she started biting her lips… and that expression alone is enough to send electricity through my body… why is her lips so intoxicating.

"Hi Ms Steele, what a surprise!"

And I have self invited myself to have lunch with the exquisite Ms Anastasia Steele.

* * *

It's a busy at day Clayton's and since summer is approaching, more people are redecorating.

Around noon, there was peace and I walked to a nearby deli for a quick lunch. As I was ordering my food, I felt someone was beside me and when I turned, I had a shock of my life. Christian Grey is looking down at me with a beautiful smile.

He is wearing a black jean, white t-shirt with a white sweater thrown over and a walking boots. Boy he is gorgeous.

"Hi Ms Steele, what a surprise!"

"Hi!" I stammered.

"Alone?"

"Yes Mr Grey," I whispered. I can't find my voice.

"Do you mind if I join you?" and I was only able to nod at him and I know I am blushing bright red.

We choose a table isolated from the rest and I just sat down with my sandwich and orange juice. Still trying to find my voice and my mind is racing all way wondering why he is here at Portland and especially at this small deli. I don't think a multi million billionaire will have lunch at a place like this. When he is seated in front of me he looks at me intensely with his grey eye and as on cue I blushed again. After watching me intensely for another 3 minutes he says

"You are very quiet Ms Steele"

"I am surprised to see you here. Are you here on business?" I really started to wonder if he has been stalking me and he got me squirming on my seat.

"Yes Ms Steele. I was visiting the WSU farming division where I am funding some research"

I started to dunk my English Breakfast Tea teabag into my cup and quickly fish it out. He looks at me quizzically.

"I like my tea black and weak. So you are leaving Portland today?"

"I am not sure yet, Ms Steele. How is the article coming up?" and he takes a bite of his sandwich. His lips are so full and I want it on mine… wait.. what am I thinking and on cue.. I blushed.

"Katherine is writing it. I think she has completed the article. She was happy with the interview." And I remember the gay question and I blushed again.

"I would give anything to know what you are thinking every time you blush, Ms Steele."

And I blushed again… I can't tell him how much I want to kiss him.. how much I want him on me and he brought me to earth with his next question.

"What are you plans after your studies, Anastasia?"

I love the way my name rolls from his tongue.

"Kate and I will be moving to Seattle after exams. I am applying internship in some publishing companies in Seattle." And I have another bite of my chicken sandwich.

"I run some internship programs in my company. I suggest you to apply Anastasia," says Christian without moving his eyes away from me.

"I do not think it will be a good idea Mr Grey" I countered him immediately.

"Why! What's wrong with my company?" asks Grey..pretty much looking confused and hurt.

"Your company is your Company.. and besides I would like to go into publishing. Thank you for the offer anyway Mr Grey" and I took another gulp of my drink.

After a minute or so of his penetrating look.. he continues to drill me with questions.

"I would like to know about you, Ms Steele"

And as predicted.. my face blushed… What the hell he wants to know about me?

"What do you want to know Mr Grey?"

"Anything… your family, your hobbies, anything"

"My parents are separated.. my dad lives in Minnesota and my mom has gone back to her home country – India. I am on my own technically. I love to read… I love British Literature," I can't think of anything else to say

"That's it?" few second later he says "You are very tight-lipped" What he wants to know? My life history?

"Why do you want to know about me… ?" I have been asking myself this question… and he did not answer my question but instead he shots me with another observation statement.

"You blush often Ms Steele"

"Do you always make such personal observation.. you do make me uncomfortable Mr Grey" I replied point blank.

"You are very forthright Ms Steele."

"I am indeed… do I look like a timid person?"

"Certainly not… " and there his smile again.. with a tiny sparkle in his eye. He does have something in his mind which I can't lay my finger on… I should google about him.

I am finished with my lunch and I need to get back to Clayton's.

Christian quickly finishes his drinks and raises. He walks with me until Clayton's entrance and fishes out a card from his wallet.

"This is my card Anastasia. Please consider my proposal.. See you around." And I just stood there dumbfounded with his card in my hand.

What on earth was that? Why is he giving me his card? I am not going to work for him. I turned and march into the hardware shop after pocketing his card into my jeans.

* * *

What the hell have I done. I have asked her to apply for a job in my company. How am I going to get her to be in my playroom if she is my staff.. my golden rule number one.. No sex with staffs.I need to warn her about me.. how am I going to do it… Maybe I could send her something… a book maybe… she loves British Litriture. I should get her some first edition books…

"Taylor… locate first editions of Tess D'Urbervilles as soon as possible. "

"Right away sir."

Scanning the biodata again.. and after the brief encounter with her.. I realize she is not the submissive girl that I have expected. But at the same time I am unable to shake her off my mom is in India and her dad is an American. She is not shy neither timid but reticent. Maybe Kate was dominating the interview that made me think Anastasia is is this going to lead me? I have made sure I have given her my number and now I can only wait for her to call me.I need to send her the books and I need to send it at the right time. After a long tought, I think I should send it on her last day of exams… let the little girl concentrate on preparing for her finals…The PI should be always on her trail.. maybe I could just get him to be her security.

"Taylor… do you think Sawyer will be interested in joining our team?"

"I have to check with him sir. What are your plans sir?"

"I want him to be Ms Steele's security but without her knowing."

"Until when sir?"

"Uncertain"

"I shall revert back to you sir."

And now I am paying WSU a surprised visit.

* * *

_**I am sorry if this is a bit bored... I am not rushing the my story ... I felt the original story was very much rushed..**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Ana Confides to Kate

CHAPTER 6 – ANA CONFIDES TO KATE

I am still in a shock. What is Christian Grey doing in Portland? It does not make any sense that he has dropped by the deli for lunch... of all places. If he is a millionaire, why he wants to eat here… There is definitely something.

After a long day at Clayton's, I head home in my Wanda. Kate was studying in the living room. Before she could utter a word I ran to my room for a hot shower. I close my eyes to enjoy my hot shower but every time I close my eyes, I see Christian's grey eyes… these eyes have been haunting my day and night dreams… It's just mesmerizing and his full lips are so tempting… I would just like to bite it…But my lack of sexual experience… I might look like a child to him…After my shower, I head to the living room. Thankfully Kate has ordered Pizza – yay no need to cook!

"How was your day Kate?"

"It was fine... I did some studying…I have a lot to prepare for my hand over of the student newspaper to the new editor. How was yours…"

That one question made me blush… I remembered my lunch date with Christian... I remained silent for few minutes... I can't find the words to spill to Kate.

"What happen Ana… you can't keep things from me… You blushed!"

"Oh Dear… what should I say… Christian Grey had lunch with me!" There I have said it.. In my most point blank tone.

Kate looked at me with her widen eyes and wide opened mouth staring at me in shock… why is she shock. Can't a man just have lunch? Is it a crime?

"Ana…You are not dreaming right?" Kate whispers…

"No you silly girl! I know who I went lunch with," I said confidently but even I feel my voice is not convincing.

"Ana.. Do you know who Christian Grey is? Do you have _any _idea?"

"What's the big deal.. He bumped into me when I went to get lunch at the deli opposite Clayton's."

"Spill the beans now. I know you are hiding something from me!" Kate says with her stern look. I have no choice but to tell her what happened.

"Well… I was waiting to collect my sandwich and he just stood there waiting for his turn. I saw him and he just sort of joined me for lunch. We had lunch…" I trailed off.

"There is more Steele. I can see from your expression.."

Few moments later I spilled.

"Fine.. He offered me a job.. He asked me to apply for internship in his company. I declined the offer but he asked me to reconsider. He gave me his card so I will be able to contact him if I change my mind. There.. Happy?" I gave her my annoyed look.

I marched to the dining table and sat down at my laptop to find out about Christian.

"Anna… he offered you a job and you declined?!" Kate squeaked. I just frowned at her.._Big deal?_

"Ana.. Do you know how difficult it to be employed at Grey Enterprise is? There is future in it. And with your skills and linguistic excellence, you might be a good addition to his PR team… Please consider Ana."

"Kate.. You know I want to go into publishing. You know I want to be a writer."

Kate just stuck her tongue out and stomped into her room. She realized she can't change my mind in what I have set. I typed Christian Grey into Google and started my research on him.

½ hour later – I understand what the big fuss on him is. Hmm.. Now I understand why Kate was surprised when I told her Christian is here… He has such a large business empire.. 16th richest man on planet earth with estimated net worth of 16 billion and he is having lunch in a deli at Portland…

Yah even I am surprised. Just as I was about to close my browser, Kate came to the table and caught me red handed Googling about Christian and she smirked at me.

"I just wanted to know what is the fuss about him being here.. That's it" and I close my browser and opened my book to revise.

"Ana… from what I see.. And as you know I am more experienced in relationship… I think he likes you. He is not any man.. He is _the_ man.. And he is here.. Happen to be at Clayton.. I think is more than coincident. I suggest you to give him a call.. Maybe he is trying to break through you… I know how closed up can be. You do not give chance to any man.. Jose has been trying to cross your path and you still keep him at arm's length. What are you looking for?"

Resting her voice for few moment.. She gets me a cup of wine and continues..

"Ana.. You can't stay out of relationship for ever. You have to somehow end up with a man.. Maybe it's Christian. Think about it Ana."

"I am not sure if he is the one… I do not want to get involved with any man. You know my parents are divorced. That has a very deep impact on me. I don't trust men. "

"Ana.. Just think about what I told you and just .. Save his number on your phone. You would not know when you need it" Kate winks at me.

Two hours after studying, I dragged myself to my room. I saw Christian's card on my bedside desk. I saved his number.. as Kate says just in case and turned in for the day.

For the next few days, I threw myself to work and studying. Exams will be over on Wednesday and we have to start packing to move to Seattle.

* * *

**_This part will be similar to E. – Kate's parents have bought an apartment for Kate at Seattle and they are moving there after the graduation. There is still so much time between exam and graduation for Christian and Ana to get together. Coming up._**


	7. Chapter 7 - Christian Out of His Mind

CHAPTER 7 – CHRISTIAN GOING OUT OF HIS MIND

* * *

It's been crucifying 4 days since I gave Ana my card and she has not called or emailed or messaged me. What is taking that woman so long … Am I not good looking enough for her?

_You are so used to woman flocking you so when one ignores you.. You feel rejected huh.._ My subconscious voices his opinion..

Yah.. True.. I have never pursued any woman in my life. I pick the one that I want and they are restricted to my playroom. I don't go around like a sick puppy waiting for them. I should just kidnap her and keep her in my playroom.

And again.. Will she agree with what I have to offer? I must tell her what I have to offer… She seems to be the heart and flower and homely type of girl.

"Mr Grey, your 10am appointment is here, Mr Carter from James Atlantic Shipyard."

"I will be coming to the meeting room in 2 minutes" I must compose myself. I can't dwell on Anastasia. I have my empire to run.

I head to the meeting room to close this merging. I must buy over this company. I pushed Anastasia to the back of my mind and tried… tried very hard to concentrate in the meeting. 2 hours later – I have closed the deal and head back to my office.

"Mr Grey, Mr Taylor is here to see you."

"Let him in"

Taylor walks in and I nod at him and gestured him to sit in front of me.

"Mr Grey. I have spoken to Sawyer and he agreed to join us."

"Good. Get him to sign the NDA and I want to see him before you get on with the rest of works when I get to Portland for the graduation. I will let you know if I can make it sooner. He must shadow Ms Steele and the arrangement remains status quo."

"Yes sir. Ms Steele is having exams until tomorrow 1pm sir. Also, I have purchased the books you have requested sir. It will be here in another 30 minutes."

"I need you to send those books to her apartment before she returns from her exams. I want her to see the books when she is back from University."

I hand Taylor the note that I have written to Anastasia.

"Put this note when you bundle the books."

Taylor nods and leaves the how am I going to get in touch with her? I can't appear to be a desperate man. And there is another knock on my door. Who the hell it is?

"Ros! What is it?"

"Mr Grey. Do you remember on our research about publication?"

She is waiting for an answer.

"Yes .. What is with that?" I know I sound very much irritated but I don't give a damn.

"Seattle Independent Publishing is about to go bust. Do you want me to look into it?"

"What is the prospect?"

"It is small, easily salvageable if we get the right authors and revamp the structure and business direction."

"Get me the paper works and I will let you know"

I turn around to look at Seattle skyline, dismissing Ros. My mind started to ponder on Anastasia.. and it hit me like a brick.

"Andrea!" I shouted from my desk.

Andrea stammered to my room with a worried look. She is always worried when I raise my voice.

"I want the list of applicants for internship in GEH"

"Right away sir."

And she stalked out of my room. I started browsing through my mails and there are mails on Anastasia's whereabouts. She looks so relaxed and cute in her jean and t-shirt with Ms Kavanagh and the boy again. I must find out who is that boy. I quickly grabbed my blackberry and punched 2…

"Taylor! Find out who is the boy always hang out with Ms Steele in the University. He is in most of Sawyer's picture" I yelled at Taylor on my phone.

"I am on it, Sir."

"Mr Grey, this is the list sir. Human Resource has updated this list as of 10am this morning."

"Thanks Andrea"

I quickly glance through the list and I could not find Anastasia Steele's name on the list. She could not have applied after 10 due to her exams. She doesn't want to work for me? If I can't have her body, I could at least have her near me and it would be easier to turn her around to be what I want. She did tell me she is interested in publication... Now I hope that SIP will be my answer to get her...

The day drifted and I just had Ana on my mind. I had to release myself.. Just thinking of her gives me a hard on. No woman had this effect on me. She is sweet, naive, innocent, beautiful, mysterious and sexy combined into one package. I have never seen anyone like her.


	8. Chapter 8 - Ana Confronts Christian

CHAPTER 8 – Anastasia confronts Christian

* * *

Finals are over. I am now no longer a student. As we head home, Kate started discussing graduation dress.

"Ana… have you designed our graduation dresses?" Kate asks.

Opsie.. I have forgotten all about it..

"Erm… "

"Oh dear… How could you.. " Kate started to pout…

"Hey.. don worry… I can design something but getting a tailor would be a nightmare… Why not we just get one from the shelves.."

"Nooooo.. I want a special dress and you have promised me a design" Kate dear, this little girl..

"Okay… I will get the designs from what I have worked out during winter… I know I have some there…"

"Cool! Show me and once finalized we can go to the tailor.." Kate becomes enthusiast with it. I just have to frown..She can be very pushy at times. Kate started planning what to wear for the night. We have planned to have an outing at the local club with Jose and Levi – Kate's colleague on the student newspaper, the photographer who was not able to cover the interview. Therefore I became her official photographer.

While I fish the keys, Kate says, "There are two parcels for you Ana."

"Huh! Who would that be… I am expecting one from my mom."

I opened the front door and Kate has collected the two parcels and followed me in. As I guessed, one is from my mom. A beautiful light yellow suit which my mother had sent to me. The other parcel raises my suspicion. There is no sender name or any other information on the parcel.

"Air borne virus!" I exclaimed and Kate started to giggle.. and shortly we were giggling like lunatics.

"Open it!" Kate says.

When I opened it, I was shocked to see the first editions of Tess D'Urbervilles.

"First editions" I whisper and Kate was shocked as well.

"Christian?" She whispers and I could only shrug and say "I can't think of anyone else."

There is a card with a beautiful cursive writing that says

_"__**Why didn't you tell me there was a danger? Why you didn't warn me?**_

_**Ladies knows what to guard against, because they read novels that teaches them the tricks.**_

"What is he trying to say? I have not seen him since lunch the other day. I have not called or contacted him in any way…" I trail of and my mind started working more..

"How did he know where I am staying?" damn he is a stalker.. I wonder how much more he knows.

"Ana… as I said.. He is totally into you.. Probably he could not get you out of his head so he is sending you this. What are you going to do?" Kate is always right when she follows her intuition.

"I am going to return it to him with a reply quote from some part in the book. I can't except this.. This can cost a fortune."

"But how?" Kate asks.

"I will call him!"

Kate looks at me puzzled and gave me a bear hug, "Ana, if you need anything .. any help.. please ask..You are like a sister to me."

"Thanks Kate."

I took the books to my room and place it on my table. I slumped on my bed and started thinking how I should handle him.. my mind is everywhere and I know the only remedy is my mom. I picked up my phone and called my mom.

"Hi Ana… how are you? How was exams?" my mom chirped from the other side of the planet.

"Hi Amma.. I am fine. How are you? How is the weather now? Exams was fine. I finished my last paper today. I just got back home and I got the parcel .. the Punjabi suit that you sent me. Its awesome. I love the color" and I also received another parcel from the stalker..I added quietly.

"Ah.. thank god.. I got it at Mumbai. I went for a meeting and I fell in love with the suit. I know the color will suite you" and I can hear her sad voice.. I know she miss me.

"I miss you amma. I am planning to visit you after graduations."

"Lovely darling… let me know the arrangement. I will send you the air ticket"

"NO ma.. I have money.. I will arrange…" and my mom cut me of by saying "I will send you the tickets… end of discussion"

Mom can be stern when she wants to and I know there is no more arguments.

"Ok ma… I will email you the details. Bye ma.."

"Bye darling…" And end of my conversation with my mom.

A loud bang on my door startled me. Kate!

"What Kate?" I opened the door and sounded annoyed.

"Were you talking to Mr Rich?"

I turned around to my bed and sat there… "No Kate.. I was on the phone with my mom. I told her about the suit that she sent me and also about my trip to visit her."

"Ahhh.. not to Mr Money Bags then… Come.. let's go for lunch… Jose is here" she is jumping up and down.

"No Kate.I am not hungry. I am tired. I want to rest. What time are we leaving tonight?"

"At 7. Fine.. There is bread in the kitchen if you are hungry. Bye Ana"

And Kate is off with Jose for lunch. Jose is like a brother who I never had. He has been always there to protect me from bullies or for the matter of fact.. protect me from anything. I started planning my trip to India. After half an hour, I have decided on my departure date and arrival date and listed out all the publication companies that I want to apply to. Only 3 companies are having openings. I started drafting my letter and sending my applications. It took my 2 hours of my afternoon.

* * *

"Come on Christian…. It would be fun. Exams are over.. there would be a lot of girls partying.. Who knows you might find your dream girl there!"

Here we go again.. Eliot can be a pain. He made me drive down to Portland just because he wants to find a new girl to pass his time but his statement does make some sense. Maybe Anastasia will be out partying.. but she does not look like one. I can try my luck though. I hope to bump into her.

"Fine! Just because you are bored.. you dragged me down to Portland and now to some stupid bar..I don think you can be crazier then this!"

Turning to Taylor, "Taylor.. I will be out with Elliot. You can have the evening to yourself.."

I am now hopping that I will see Anastasia at where ever Elliot is taking me.

* * *

Tess book catches my eyes again. I pick up my Samsung Omnia and started typing a message to Christian. Time for confrontation!

**_Good Day, I have received a set of first editions of_**

**_Tess D'Urbervilles. I have feelings that you have got_**

**_something to do with it. Am I right?_**

**_Sent 4.10pm, 4_****_th_****_ May 2011_**

Two minutes later there is pin on my phone and when I scrolled.

**_Good Day to you to Ms Steele. I am glad you_**

**_are smart enough to figure out I am the one_**

**_sent you the books._**

**_Sent 4.12pm, 4_****_th_****_ May 2011_**

Stalker..

**_May I know why did you send the books?_**

**_I am pretty sure I did not ask for it._**

**_Sent 4.13pm, 4_****_th_****_ May 2011_**

**_I sent it because I can. Maybe_**

**_a thank you would be appropriate._**

**_Sent 4.14pm, 4_****_th_****_ May 2011_**

**_Why.. Thank you but no Thank you._**

**_I would like to return it to you. Please_**

**_expect the parcel to be in your office_**

**_by Friday._**

**_Sent 4.15pm, 4_****_th_****_ May 2011_**

**_Anastasia try not to be stubborn. You_**

**_told me you like Literature and_**

**_when I came across the books, you came to_**

**_My mind and I bought it._**

**_Sent 4.17pm, 4_****_th_****_ May 2011_**

Hah! Me stubborn.. Oh Mr Grey.. you have not seen stubborn yet. I can go on arguing with him.. but something tells me I will not win. I have to get a clear head around him and now my mind is full of things.. Kate's dress, night outing, visit my mom and later I need to call my DAD! I chuck my phone away. I will handle him later. I started going through my designs for Kate for her to pick for graduation dress. I love designing dresses and Kate is my one and only loyal customer.


	9. Chapter 9 - Christian Whisk Anastasia

CHAPTER 9 – CHRISTIAN WHISKS ANA AWAY

Its 6 and I have picked Kate's graduation dress. I think I am just going to wear one that I already have. I still do not understand what the big fuss about graduation is.

"Ana!" my door burst and Jose is standing and grinning at me.

"What! Don't you know how to knock?"

"We are ready. What are you still doing at your desk? Exam is over and you are not suppose to study" and Kate's head pops at Jose's back.

"I was just getting Kate's dress design ready" and she pushes Jose aside and squeaked "You have? Where? Show me."

I showed her my drawing and she was happy. She hugged the paper and said "You are a darling. I love it! How about yours?"

"I have dresses. I will just pick one" I told her lamely and she shuts me of by saying "NO way! Let me see your other drawings. I will pick one and you go with that. Understand!"

I frowned but still uttered "Yes Madam. I am going to get ready. So please give me some privacy" I hand Kate my clear folder which holds my designs and shooed them off to the living room to got ready for the night. I choose a purple top, my black jeans and my black bag. I am going to borrow Kate's black pump. I head out to the living and Kate has two of my designs on the dining room.

"Hey! I have picked this two, you finalize now."

I move to the table and look at it. Not bad. I didn't know I had this in my holder. Kate has picked a halter dress and another black dress both knee length. And I decided to go with the black dress. It won't reveal much of my skin.

"Ladies, if you are done, shall we?" Jose says and when I look at him, he has a mischievous smile.

* * *

Stubborn woman! I looked at her message again and she is determined to send the books back to me. I have no choice now but to find out where Anastasia is.

"Taylor! Find out where is Anastasia. I need to see her."

"One moment sir!" and after a phone call, Taylor gives the answer. She has planned to head to a bar. I can only now wait when they reach or about to reach their destination.

* * *

Gosh this pub is noisy. I hate it already. Kate found us a table and I just sat down looking around. This is not me at all. I don't drink alcohol and I don CLUB. I am doing this just for Kate.

"What do you want Ana?"

"I will have coke. Kate?"

"I will have a Margarita."

I am still thinking about Christian's message. How dare he call me stubborn? I am not stubborn but I am a woman with dignity and pride. After 10 minutes Jose returns with our drinks. He started chatting with Kate about our plans after this.

* * *

"Sir, Ms Steele is at The Castle pub"

"Thanks Taylor."

I am dressed in my black jeans and white shirt waiting for Elliot who is taking forever to get ready. 5 minutes later, he is out.

"Let's go brother!"

"There is a pub called The Castle. Shall we head there?" I asked him hoping he will agree.

"Why not… I am in!"

We hopped into my R8 and we drove of. It's only 10 minutes from Heathman. As we enter, I tried locating Ana and after 3 minutes I located her. She seems to be composed and she looks gorgeous and elegant. Jose is there. Sawyer manage to get the details that the boy whom always hanging around with Ana is Jose. He is a family friend and they are nothing more than friends. That's a relieve.

I ordered gin and tonic and I can see Elliot is heading to the dance floor. 5 minutes later, I saw Ana spitting her drinks and slapping Jose. Kate has gone to the dance floor. Ana is on her own and I feel she is in some trouble. She storms out of the bar and Jose followed her. I can't just sit and wait. I looked at Elliot and somehow got hocked with Kate and they were dancing away. I followed Ana out and I had a shock. I must save Ana now.

* * *

"I am going to dance floor. Are you coming Jose?" Kate asks.

"NO you go ahead. I will company Ana"

"What ever…" and Kate heads to the dance floor.

I took another sip of my coke and I fell it definitely taste different. Coke doesn't taste like this. I have always opted for coke when Kate has alcohol.

"Did you order coke or something else Jose?"

"I asked for coke.." but he definitely looks guilty and I am a puzzled. Coke definitely not tasting like coke.

"You added something to my drink" I added sternly looking at him.

"Umm.. Ana.. I wanted to talk to you and I am not brave enough to say it.. So.." He trails of and I spit the drink, slapped him and grabbed my purse and left. Hell with Kate. I will text her. I just want to leave.

"Ana wait!" Jose holds my hand and pins me against the wall. He tries to kiss me and I pushed him away shouting no. Boy he is strong and I can't push him. I have turned my face away but he is forcing me to face him

Suddenly I heard a deep voice saying "I believe the lady said no"

Both of us turned and I whispered "Christian!" and I was horrified but relieved at the same time.

Jose took a step back and I looked at him disgustedly and said "Bye Jose!" and stomped to the car park. Now I am wondering how to get home. Kate has the car key and house key. Damn it.

"Hi Anastasia!" and I turned to look around and it's Christian. His eyes were sparkling and honest.

"Hi… " I can't manage anything more because I am frantically thinking how to get out of this mess.

"Are you stranded?"

I couldn't help my sarcasm and said "Are you psychic?"

He laughed and boy he looks young and adorable. His eyes then pins me again asking for an answer and I said, "Well... Yes. Kate is holding both car and house keys. I can't go in there because that moron is there. Now I am thinking what to do."

"I know what to do … come" and he grabs my hand and leads me to a car. It's low and sporty and black. He opens door and gestures me to get in. After arguing with myself, I got into the car. He is a prominent figure and he can't do anything to me. I can expose him and his public image will be gone. So he better behave I say to myself.

"Where are we going?"

"You will see…"

Half an hour later, we pulled up at El Gaucho, a high end restaurant. Christian come over to my side to open my door and held his hand out "Come.. Let's do Dinner"

Oh my.. Dinner with Christian. I accepted his hand and got out of the car and I noticed its and Audi.

At the table, while he was having a look at the menu, I steal a glance at him.. I realize I am very much attracted to him. My mind goes on wondering what he sees in me.

I look at my menu again and decided to go for the Fillet Medallion Oscar. I do not eat pork or beef so I don't have much options and on cue Christian asks "Have you decided?"

When I look up to his face.. his beautiful face, his eyes were asking more than food. I can see it!

"Yes… I will go with Fillet Medallion Oscar."

"Drinks?"

"Umm.. Sparkling water.." I trail off. I do not drink alcohol.

"No Champagne Ms Steele?"

"I do not consume alcohol, Mr Grey" I said

"Well.. There is wine. Trust me on this?" he said with battling eyes.

"Fine" I retreat.

After placing his order he places his palm on his cheek and elbow on table and started staring at me.

"You are making me uncomfortable. Stop staring Christian!" I scold him.

He chuckles and says, "Your beautiful face is to be stared at."

My… so now I am seated again with Christian and where is this leading. The waiter appeared with two glasses of wine.

"So Anastasia, exams are over. What is your plan? Have you applied to my company?"

"No Christian I have not applied to you company and I do not plan to apply. I have plans to go into publishing."

"What do you want to do in publishing" his intense gray eyes burns into me.

"I would like to be an editor and writer. I have always love books."

"Which publishing company are you planning to apply?"

"Not sure. I have shortlisted some. I have to write in. Why are you so interested in my doings, Christian?' I just could not stop myself asking. He is always asking me questions at any chance that he gets.

"I want to know you Anastasia. I really want to know you' he said and he sure does sound sincere.

"What do you want to know and why do you want to know. You warned me in the note you gave me but I am not banging on your door. And you are always in the area.." I trail off.

"Anastasia, I know I have warned you but I can't stop thinking of you since the day I set my eyes on you. I am not very good at expressing myself but that's more or less I could explain my behavior"

I bit my lips. What is he saying? Why... The feeling is mutual. "I can't stop thinking of you as well Mr Grey" I whispered quietly.

I must admit I am falling for him but is it mutual. He is still a mystery.

I am almost through my dinner and another question pops up.

"Why you do not drink alcohol Anastasia?"

"Um. How can I put this? I was brought up by my mom in India until I finished my high school. I moved in with my dad at Montesano about 6 months before I started my undergraduate. So you see Mr Grey, I was brought up in Indian culture which is very much molded into me. So there are certain values that I follow till now."

"When did you move to India?"

"Hm.. are you asking my life history?" I smiled at him.

"My.. no Ms Steele. I have never met a girl like you so I am very much interested to know your lifestyle."

Ah.. never met a girl like me. What the heck. With his look I think women will be swarming at him.

"Ok.. My parents separated after I finished my Elementary School. My mom took me with her to India and I continued my studies there. I finished high school and came back here to do my undergraduate."

"I see. Interesting." He says without looking away.

"Thank you for the dinner Mr Grey. I am full and now have to trace Kate so I could go home" I whine.

I note that Christian paid for the meal and we get out of the restaurant. I tried calling Kate and she is still not answering. I could help myself but to curse.

"Damn Kate!"

"What's wrong Anastasia?" Christian asks and I could see his sincerity and concern in his eyes.

"Kate is not answering and I have nowhere to go."

"If you don't mind, you could stay at my hotel room."

Huh! I have never stayed with a man beside my dad. I look at him confused.

"Please don't mistake me. I have your best interest in my heart. I can't leave you stranded" he says. I just have to follow my instincts and trust him then.

"Ok.. I guess I am left with not much of choice."

We started walking to the car and I almost lost my balance when a cyclist rides directly to me missing me by hair's breadth. One moment I am falling and another moment Christian is holding me. With the street light behind him, I could see his soft lips and deep gray eyes and there I felt I want to be kissed by him.

"Ana.. careful."

He traces my faceline with his thumb and pulled my lips releasing my teeth.

"I am going to make you stand. OK?" and I were only able to nod. After releasing me but still holding my upper arm he asks,"Ok?"

"I am fine. Thank you for saving me." And I looked down. I can't look at him after what I felt when he held me. He is the first man to hold me so close.

"That idiot was blind.. Come. Let's get going."

* * *

I could just sit and stare at her beautiful face. My feelings are mixed when it comes to Anastasia and I don't understand what I am feeling. I am attracted to her. I want to be near her all the time and I want her near me all the time. Yes my pants grow tighter every time I think of her beautiful face but what I feel is something that I have not felt before. Is this what Flynn says emotional relationship. Is this love.

Until an hour ago, I wanted Anastasia as my sub. But now seated opposite her and listening to her tattling, I can't think her of a sub. A sub does not do chit chat with me. It's plainly to meet my sexual requirements. What is this feeling?

I should know about her better and maybe if I spend time with her I will understand my feeling. And with Elliot keeping Kate busy, I might get to spend the whole night with her.


	10. Chapter 10 - Ana Spend the night with CG

CHAPTER 10 – ANA'S SPENDS THE NIGHT WITH CHRISTIAN

I arrived at Heathman and trusted my instinct to follow Christian to his room. _Are you mad?! What if he takes advantage of you? _My subconscious snarls. Shut up! I told her.

I walked into the hotel and Christian avoided the revolving door and I realize it's because he did not want to let go of my hand. At the elevator, I waited patiently and noticed some women were staring at Christian. I think this is very normal for him to get such looks since he is drop dead gorgeous. The elevator ping opens and we entered. I felt some intense pulling sensation and I wonder if it's due to enclosed proximity. When we almost reached the pent suite I gasp. I can't contain it anymore and when I peak at Christian, he has a small smile playing on his beautifully sculptured lips.

Ping! The door opens and I was very much relieved.

As I entered the suite, I noticed that it's big. Bigger than the apartment I share with Kate. Christian heads to the mini fridge and told me to help myself.

"I have some business calls to make. Help yourself. I will be out shortly." I not and wondered to the mini bar. Orange juice and that is welcoming. I help myself with a glass of orange juice and wondered to the vast window looking out of Portland. _What have you got yourself into? _Will you leave the building my darling subconscious? I hate her.

I am also feeling rather lightheaded. I wonder if its due to the spiked coke or the wine… I am not sure if I can be on my feet longer.

"So Anastasia. You are here! What can I do to you?"

I turned around and saw Christian and a chill run down my spine. He looks utterly handsome with his white shirt and black jeans.

"Umm I..." I stutter... A ghost smile plays on his lips. He appears to think something which I am very uncertain at the moment. He walks towards me after pouring himself a glass of champagne.

"Ms Steele, I have got you all by yourself… what now?"

I just want this damn man to kiss me but how can I say that? I think it's the alcohol that is making me think all this. He just stands in front of me and I am dumbstruck. I can't find my voice. He holds my hand and leads to the couch and gestures me to sit.

"So.. You told me that you could not stop thinking of me. Why is it Christian?" I have to know what he is thinking. I do not want to develop any sort of feeling and feel like a fool. I have never ever in the entire 21 years of my life fallen for a guy. Not here, not in India.

Christian clears his throat and started, "Anastasia… I will come clean with you. I do not want to hide anything. I am not what you see. I have a very dark secret and I am not sure how you will handle. I am worried that if I tell you my dark side, you might leave me."

I opened my mouth but he raised his hand and I stopped and let him to speak.

"I can't get you out of my mind since the day I saw you in my office. I tried very hard Anastasia... Very very had to get you out of mind but I just could not. I hired a private investigator to trace you and give me your where about. I wanted to find out if you have anyone attached to you."

My jaws just dropped and I stared at him horrified… I whispered "I had a funny feeling that someone was following me. It was you!"

He laughs.. What a wonderful sound, "No it's not me, it's the private investigator. I need to tell you... You look stunning in sari"

Ah… and I blushed red. I think I might be in the sari color. I looked down at my glass and bit my lips. Christian reached my chin and released my lips and said, "Don't bite your lips… I would like to bite it".

Ah…. I can't face him at all! My eyes remained low.

"Please look up Anastasia. I love to look at your face."

I look up shyly and bit my lips. At second thought I immediately release it. I don't want him to bite me now.

"So now... you've got some James Bond to follow me and now what have you found out?"

"Anastasia… I would like to know if you are involved with anyone, "he looks at me seriously and intensely.

"No Christian. I am not involved with anyone. No one has made me fall for them till..." I can't continue that I have fallen for him.

"Until you met me?" he smiles satisfied.

I started to feel nauseated. I can feel my blood is draining from my face and I can see Christian is looking worried.

"Ana.. You look very pale! What's wrong?"

"I am not sure… I am feeling very drowsy" and I can feel the whole room is spinning.

Christian lifted me to the room and places me on the bed and whispered, "I think it's the wine. After a good sleep, you will be fine. Sleep Anastasia..." And I drifted into a peaceful sleep knowing Christian is there to look after me.

* * *

CPOV

Reaching Heathman, I opened Ana's door and toss the key to the valet. I hold her hand and pace towards the entrance but avoiding the revolving door. I do not want to let her hand go. Reaching the elevator, I called the elevator and waited. I saw Ana looked at two women who were staring at me. I ignored and waited for the door to open.

Entering the elevator, after the door closes… I find it difficult to keep myself composed. I can feel some strange electrical wave drawing me to Ana. I heard Ana gasp and I can't help myself from smiling. When the door opens, the spell is broken. I lead her to my room.

In the room, "I have some business calls to make. Help yourself. I will be out shortly." I gesture her to help herself with the mini fridge and enter another room which I have set up to be my work station.

Scrolling through my emails and replying few of them and making few urgent calls my mind keeps on drifting to Anastasia. After sending my final email for the day to Andrea – asking her to mail me the NDA, I walked out of the study to find Anastasia staring out of the window admiring Portland.

"So Anastasia. You are here! What can I do to you?"

She turned around and she looked shocked. "Umm I..." and she trails off. She is speechless. I could only smile at her… what would I do to her..But she looks rather pale.

"Ms Steele, I have got you all by yourself… what now?"

"So... You told me that you could not stop thinking of me. Why is it Christian?" she says and here we go again. I know she will bring this up. I come clean with her. I tell her a bit of what I am. I can't just tell her I am a Dom… not without signing the NDA anyway. I tell her about the Private Investigator. When I tell her she looks stunning in her traditional costume... She blushed red... And it's a beautiful shade.

She digs her lower lips with her upper teeth and it does things to me. I really want to have her when she does that. It's like a primal call... Come and get me.

She blushes again when I tell her I would like to bite her lips. I have never spoken to a woman like how I am with Anastasia. This whole experience is new for me.

I start digging into her personal life and she is a wonder. She admits that she has fallen for me. Can I be the heart and flower guy that she is expecting? I don't do romance. I fuck hard. Emotionless and passionless. It's the only way I let off steam.

Suddenly I could see her blood started draining from her face and she looks pale. I am sure it's the drink she had at the club… that ass Jose.

I carried Ana and put her to bed. I must tell her about me before I touch her.

* * *

Bright light and I opened my eyes. Where am I? Few blinks of eyelid and I realize where I am. I am at Heathman with Christian. I am all alone. Where is he? He left Advil and orange juice for me. I got up and still fully clothed. He is reliable. But where is he?

Suddenly there is a knock and I look up. He strolls in with wet gray t-shirt and white bottom. He has been working out. And he smells.. yummmm

He sees me and gives a bright smile, "Good Morning Anastasia. How are you feeling?"

"I am good. Thank you for the orange juice and Advil."

Christian sits at the end of the bed and looks into my eyes, "My pleasure. Do you want to freshen up now or later?"

"Later… you go ahead."

With that I have more time to compose myself. I can't freshen up without fresh clothes to wear. Damn. I need to get home. Should I just leave? 10 minutes later Christian emerges from the bathroom with only towel around his waist. I just can't hide my embarrassed. I turned away.

"Your turn I believe. Here, I got Taylor to get you new clothes."

Ahh… who the hell is Taylor. I rose from the bed and took the paper bag and utter a thank you and dash to the bathroom. I can't stand his nakedness.

Under the hot shower, I quickly strip and enjoyed the hot water. After a nice shower and drying myself, I found spare toothbrush complimentary from Heathman. I use it to brush my teeth and get dressed quickly. Taylor has got me a light blue top, black jean and flat sandals complete with undergarments. I blush. I have not got any men getting me undergarment.. Not even my dad. Geeze! Almost ready and there is knocking on the door, "Breakfast is here!" Christian chirps.

"I will be out shortly" and with that I quickly towel dried my hair and tried to tame it with my fingers.

I am ready to face Mr Grey. I walked to the living room and note that Christian is reading the papers. He looks up and gives me a smile. "Come Ana…"

I make my way to the dining table and sit opposite him. "I ordered a selection from the menu as I was not sure what you would like"

"The James Bond did not tell you!" I giggled and he smiles again shaking his head. "That is a very beautiful sound…"

I look at him confused and he continues, "You're giggling… its beautiful"

I smiled and opted for pancake, maple syrup and scrambled eggs. I also noted Twinning's English Breakfast Tea. I am strike with awe that he remembers my favorite tea and how I like it.

While having breakfast, I asked him about his business and we were off talking about his business ventures.

As I am done with my breakfast, he also rises when I got up.. Such a gentleman. I said, "I better call Kate to find out if she is in one piece and at home."

I wonder off to the living area to get my purse and I retrieve my phone and made the call. Thank god she is at home. I turned around and saw Christian standing behind me. His eyes were saying something…

His phone rings and the spell is broken. "Grey!" he barks and he shoots a concern look at me and wonders into his study. I just shrug and went to the room to collect my clothing and I am ready to leave.

"Ready?" he asks and I nod.

"Come..." and we walk hand in hand to the elevator.

Ping! And now in the elevator again. I can feel the intense feeling again. Suddenly "Fuck the paper works!" and he shoves me against the elevator wall and pinned me against it and kissed me. I could not resist him as well. I kissed him back and it was ….ahhhhhh. Seconds later he broke away and smiled. Resting his forehead against mine and he said, "What are you doing to me". The door pings again and he stood straight as if nothing has happened. How could he be so relaxed? I felt my legs will give way anytime. This is the first time I am kissed and I m secretly glad it's Christian.

We reached the valet and he quickly retreat to get the car.

We ride in silence to my apartment and he did not ask where I am staying. I am pretty sure Mr James Bond would have told him my address.

"Christian, thank you for the clothes but please tell me how much. I would like to pay back."

He shoots me a horrified look and said, "Ana, I can afford it. Don't worry."

"I know you can afford it, but I don't see a reason why I should accept it"

"I got it for you because I want to. Please accept it." He sounds sincere.

"Fine..." I know there is no point in arguing with him. But the books… I will do something about it.

When we are about to reach my apartment, Christian broke the silence, "Anastasia.. when can I see you again?"

"When do you want to see me Christian?"

"Ana.. I have something to show you... sort of confession but I can't do it now." He stops and I couldn't help asking, "Why is it so?"

"Ana.. you might not want to see me after I have tell you what I want to tell you."

I am even more confused. He continues, "Can I take you for dinner. At my place?" his voice was hopeful.

"I am working till end of next week except for weekends and I need to do my packings. We are moving to Seattle next weekend."

"Friday?" and I am very curious to know what he has to confess. "Alright. I finish at 8."

"I will pick you up at 8 from your work place," he promised.

We arrived at the apartment and Kate is with Elliot. Christian's brother. After their intimate good bye and my more professional good bye, Christian left with Elliot. His eyes were hoping... and promising.

"So! Did you?!" Kate asks me excitedly…

"No Kate but I can see you did!" and she started giggling like an idiot. Gosh what's wrong with this girl. "We have to go to the tailor today if we want to get our dresses ready by graduation," I told her in my business like tone and I noticed she is staring at me open mouthed.

"Is that a new set of clothes?"

"Yes.." I can't hide my annoyance.

She gives me a mischievous smile and skipped to her room uttering, "I will be ready in 30.

* * *

_**I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and follows. I appreciate all feedback and inputs. Please keep the input coming in.**_


	11. Chapter 11 - And They Start Communicatin

CHAPTER 11 – AND THE COMMUNICATION STARTED

After series of discussion, debating, disputes, scrutiny and review, we handed our designs and materials to the tailor. I have opted to green instead of black dress and Kate is going with my original design with red material. We were off for lunch. We decided to have pizza. While having lunch, my phone vibrates and when I checked… I couldn't help grinning like a lunatic.

**_Hi. I can't stop thinking about you after_**

**_dropping you off. What are you doing?_**

* * *

**_I am having lunch with Kate. What are _**

**_you doing? Don't you have an empire_**

**_to run?_**

**_Sent 12.46pm, 5th May 2011_**

* * *

"It's Christian!" I beam at Kate. Kate rolls her eyes and continued with her pizza.

* * *

**_Yes I have an empire to run but_**

**_I also have you to run after…_**

**_Sent 12.47pm, 5_****_th_****_ May 2011_**

* * *

Now I can't shake off the face splitting grin on my face. "Why are you grinning like a lunatic? It does not suit you Ana…What did you guys did yesterday after you left the pub?"

* * *

**_You need not to run after me. I_**

**_am not running anywhere… I am_**

**_with Kate. I will message you once _**

**_I am on my own._**

**_Sent 12.50pm, 5_****_th_****_ May 2011_**

* * *

I told Kate what happened and I told her what Jose did. She became furious. "What hell was he thinking? Were you ok after that?"

"Yah.. Christian took me for dinner but I had wine during dinner. He said its light but I can't tolerate alcohol at all. We went to his room and I felt very light headed and he tucks me to bed."

"Ana.. There is more. I know. Spill it."

"He kissed me" I whispered and blushing scarlet red.

Kate's jaw dropped and finally after she recovers from the shock, she says "Your very first kiss! Ana.. How was it? Tell me how you felt"

"Shut up Kate. Come let's go."

I dragged Kate out and we went home. After a quick shower I am off to Clayton.

It was a quiet day and I took out my phone to text Christian.

* * *

**_I am on my own now. So.._**

**_have you stopped thinking about me?_**

**_Sent 6.45pm, 5_****_th_****_ May 2011_**

* * *

**_I can never stop thinking about you_**

**_Anastasia. How was your day? Anything interesting?_**

**_Sent 6.46pm, 5_****_th_****_ May 2011_**

* * *

Is he always staring at is phone? His response is instant.

* * *

**_My day was fine. Kate and I had appointment_**

**_with the tailor for graduation dress. Nothing_**

**_about me is interesting Mr Grey._**

**_Sent 6.48pm, 5_****_th_****_ May 2011_**

* * *

**_Everything about you is interesting to me_**

**_Anastasia. I can't wait for tomorrow's dinner._**

**_Sent 6.49pm, 5_****_th_****_ May 2011_**

* * *

My belly muscle clenches sweetly when he said that. Now… am I ready to be with him?

At 8, I walked out and I notice a man was standing leaning against my car. As I approached, he stands straight and says, "Good Day Ms Steele.

I looked at him puzzled and it struck me. This is the James Bond

"Good Day Mr…." and he say "Sawyer. I was appointed by Mr Grey to look after your security. Mr Grey told me that you are now aware that I am following you as you security detail. So I am here to made myself known to you ma'am.

Ma'am? Have I aged so much? "Thank you Mr Sawyer. I am going home now and I don't think there is need for you to be here."

"No Ma'am. I am to follow you until you are safe at your apartment before leaving for the day."

"Alright." And with a nod I leave to my apartment and Sawyer was following behind me. His car is a better car then mine. How rich is this guy?

Once in the apartment, I decided to gulp down a cup of yoghurt and retire for the day. After a quick shower and brushing my teeth, my phone rang and the caller ID shows Jose.

My anger started to boil. How dare him. I ignored his call and watched nonsense show on the television for the next one hour. Finally I could not tolerate the singing on the show and decided to retire for the day. Kate is not home yet and I sense she might be with Elliot. I locked my room door and lay on my bed. My thoughts went to Christian. I typed a quick text to him.

* * *

**_I saw the James Bond you assigned._**

**_ Sent 9.45pm, 5_****_th_****_ May 2011_**

* * *

**_Hahahaha.. yes. I thought he should make himself _**

**_visible after what I have told you yesterday. I hope_**

**_you don't mind. Why aren't you sleeping yet?_**

**_Sent 9.47pm, 5_****_th_****_ May 2011_**

* * *

**_I am about to sleep and you crossed my mind._**

**_I will go to bed now._**

**_Sent 9.48pm, 5_****_th_****_ May 2011_**

* * *

**_I can keep you accompanied…_**

**_Sent 9.49pm, 5_****_th_****_ May 2011_**

* * *

**_Thank you Mr Grey but I have to be in the temple_**

**_for prayers at 7am and later at work at 9am_**

**_tomorrow. I have to work for living._**

**_Sent 9.51pm, 5_****_th_****_ May 2011_**

* * *

**_I too need to work for living Ms Steele._**

**_I have my business decisions to make besides_**

**_looking after you._**

**_Sent 9.52pm, 5_****_th_****_ May 2011_**

* * *

**_I don't need looking after. I am a big girl._**

**_If you are working for living, I am amazed on _**

**_your speedy reply to my texts. You are always _**

**_replying my text fast._**

**_Sent 9.54pm, 5_****_th_****_ May 2011_**

* * *

**_Your texts are more important than any other messages._**

**_Even if you are a big girl, I will still look after_**

**_you. _**

**_Sent 10.00pm, 5_****_th_****_ May 2011_**

* * *

**_Very flowery indeed Mr Grey. I have to go now_**

**_As I have an early morning tomorrow. Till later,_**

**_Good night and sweet dreams._**

**_Sent 10.02pm, 5_****_th_****_ May 2011_**

* * *

**_Good night and dream of me, Ms Steele._**

**_Sent 10.03pm, 5_****_th_****_ May 2011_**

* * *

It's very addicting to text Christian. I have never don text chatting before but.. Hey.. This is fun. His replies are prompt. I have to turn in now as I have an early day tomorrow as I need to go to temple. Gosh... I have to meet Christian for dinner tomorrow. What will that unfold…?


	12. Chapter 12 - Ana at ESCALA

CHAPTER 12 - ANA AT ESCALA

* * *

So tomorrow is the day. How is she going to take it? My mind keeps on wondering off how the whole situation is going to take place but I realize I do not have the feeling to spank her… I want to cherish her, show her the world, lay the world at her foot.

"So.. did you get laid bro?" Elliot interrupted my train of thoughts.

"No Elliot. Do you think everyone is like you? To be laid on the first encounter with a woman?" I can't help my sarcasm out of my voice.

"Hahahahaha… Kate is wonderful. She takes control of things. I just need to be laid back. She is very domineering." Thank god it's not her whom I am after. I can't stand dominating woman. I should be the dominating one.

"Any plans for the day?" I tried changing the subject and that's all it takes. We plan to go hiking and that will keep my mind occupied.

After a short text exchange at night, I realize how lively she is. I want her to be with me…. All the time. I realize I am happy when I communicate with her. I feel I could communicate with her. I hope she won't run to the hills tomorrow.

* * *

6 AM my alarm blasts. I quickly got up and took a hot bath.

I throw on my yellow sari and head to the temple for my morning Friday prayer. After prayer, as I walk out of the temple, I saw an Audi. Immediately, the door sprung open and Christian stepped out from the car. I greeting him and I am surprised to find him here so early.

"Good morning Mr Grey. What brings you here to a Hindu temple?" I asked curiously.

"Good morning Ms Steele. You brought me to the temple. I wanted to see you and you told me you will be going to temple. So I got the info from Sawyer and here I am. I thought of taking you for breakfast."

He looks hopeful. I could not resist him so I agreed for a quick breakfast.

"A quick one. I need to go back to my apartment to change before heading to work."

He glances at me from head to toe and back to head and locks his eyes to my eyes and said, "You look divine and angelic." He opens door and I got in. We head to Portland Coffee House. "You choose a table. Do you want anything beside your tea?"

"Nope.. My stomach is still sleeping. I will grab something late morning."

I choose the table and sat down admiring the morning and busy people rushing to work. I will be like them rushing to work when I start my work. I have put in my applications and now I just have to wait. My graduation is next week Thursday and I will be moving to Seattle on Saturday. My whole 4 years of peaceful life is gone and I am entering working world. My thoughts are disrupted when Christian sits opposite me. My favorite tea again…

"Your thoughts, Ms Steele?"

"Just wondering how working world would treat me. I won't have time like now…" I trail off.

"I do remember asking you to apply to my company. I believe I could cut some slack for you… you could still have your time." He smiles and it's so mischievous.

"No Mr Grey. You would not want me as an employee.. Trust me." And I laughed.

"You look very beautiful in this sari. I am glad I decided to whisk you from the temple today. How do you wear this? I am curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat!" and I laughed.

"This is a traditional Indian costume. It's five and half meter long cloth that I plait and tie it around me and there is a blouse to accompany it. All women in India wear this."

"All meaning?" Christian asks confused.

"All meaning all… even road construction workers wears this. Women in India hardly wears clothes we wear here. It is either Sari or a Punjabi suit. It's another traditional costume."

He has a shocked expression and I could not help giggling.

"That's a beautiful sound."

I start feeling uncomfortable.

"You have told me I have a beautiful giggle before … you did tell me I am beautiful… and today you are repeating it. It's uncomfortable!" I pout.

"I am sorry but you are… I could tell this to you my whole life." Now I am shocked…What he means by telling me his whole life?

I am almost finishing my tea and I glance at my watch. Its 8.15am. I have to get home. I gulp down my drink and looked at him. He has finished his breakfast.

"Thank you for the breakfast Mr Grey."

"Thank you for the company Ms Steele. I will drop you at your apartment. How are you going to work?"

"Kate will drop me off today because my car is due for servicing." And we got into his Audi.

Moments later he drops me off and said, "tonight at 8?' and I replied, "tonight at 8!".

He hands me a bunch of yellow tulips and says, "Your beauty overshadow the flowers beauty. Bye Ms Steele."

I just stood like an idiot. I just received a bunch of yellow tulips from Christian Grey. I turned around and head to the apartment. Kate is sitting at the dining drinking coffee when I entered the house.

"You were away longer than usual Ana.' She says and then she realized I am holding a bunch of tulips.

"Who gave you that?!" She looks very surprised.

I opened the cabinet and took out a vase and answered her, "Christian. We had breakfast and he just dropped me off."

Kate spat her coffee all over the dining table and she is also dumbfounded. Moment to cherish.

"Are you serious with him? Are you guys…"

"No Kate. There is nothing going on yet." And I bit my tongue. I regretted saying 'yet'

"Yet! Meaning there is something brewing. What is it?" she smiles.

"We are having dinner tonight at his place at Seattle. I am not sure what time I will be back. Please don't wait up." I told her in my most calm voice. I try to sound as though Christian has no effect on me but the truth is I am anything but calm.

I turned and head to my room to hunt for my best jeans and a nice blouse.

It's a long day and I am not sure what will unfold tonight.

* * *

Around Noon time...

"Ana darling… Kate is here!" Mrs. Clayton shouts at me. I have been in the store since I started this morning. A quick glance at my watch and it is 11.55 and it's near to lunch. I make my way out and saw Kate with envelopes and she is hopping from one foot to another. Why is she so excited?

"See you after lunch Ana…" and I looked puzzled. When did I agree to go for lunch with Kate?

"Come!" and Kate dragged me out of Clayton to the deli opposite. Once seated with our spaghetti, Kate hands me 3 envelopes.

"What's this?" I asked while taking it from her.

"I think it's your internship replies and one is from your mom I guess. I couldn't wait so I brought it over. Open it!"

I glanced and yes.. One is from Seattle Independent Publishing and another from Cullen Publishing. The last envelope is from my mom and I know it's the flight tickets.

"Oh… SIP and Cullen Publishing called me for interviews the week after." I beam at her. Happy!

"This is from my mom, flight tickets to India" I filled her with my flight details after opening the last envelope. Double Happy!

"I called the tailor and he says we could do the fitting on Sunday evening. Do you think you will be back from Christian's?" Kate asks looking innocent.

I shoot her a meaning look and said, "What do you think? I am moving in with him. It's just dinner and I am not sure if I can make it back tonight. Yes Sunday evening should be fine!"

She uttered a soft sorry and chuckled quietly. After 40 minutes of chat and food, I head back to Clayton.

After an agonizing afternoon, it's time to meet Christian. I hopped into the restroom to freshen up. I am wearing a light pink blouse with my black jeans and my white stone stud. I hope I don't look over dressed. I quickly brushed my hair and pinched my cheeks for some color. When I step out, I saw the Audi. Christian steps out when he sees me.

"Good Evening, Anastasia" he says huskily.

"Good Evening, Christian" I replied but I was only able to whisper. Where has my voice gone to? Why am I feeling nervous about this? I can't chicken out now. He opens the door and I get into the car.

"We will be flying to Seattle" Christian says and I look at him puzzled and he continues, "I have a helicopter and we will fly to my place" he says matter of fact. I looked at him flabbergast. He is very wealthy but a helicopter. Maybe he even has a private jet. I dare not to ask thought. After a short drive, we reached a building and I was wondering where the helicopter is. He goes around the car and opened my door. When I get out, I see a tall man with army cut hair or known as buzz cut.

"See you at Escala Taylor. This is Ms Steele, Ana this is Taylor"

"Ma'am" he says and I nod at him.

We head into the building and we are in front of an elevator. My thoughts go back to Heathman and I peak at him, he is looking at me smiling. I blushed red.

As the door opened, he grabs my hand and enters. "It's only three floors" he utters.

We reached the roof top and it's very windy. A white helicopter with blue wording 'Grey Enterprise Holdings' written across its body is there with its rotors rotating slowly. He exchanges few words with a guy and leads me to the helicopter. He helps me in and straps me to the seat. He has a sinister look in his eyes.

"That will keep you in place" he says and closes the door.

_What are you doing? Are you nuts? _Ah my bloody subconscious is back in town.

Christian gets into the other side and started flipping some switches and pointed to the headphones asking me to put it on. I comply. We slowly lifted and now we are in a confined space and its pitch dark. There are only lights from the instruments panel. I could hear my own heart beat and its damn loud. My heart might pump out all my blood I guess.

"Do you know what you are doing?" I asked him.. Concern of my safety of course.

He laughs and says, "I have been a qualified pilot for the last four years. You are safe with me… until I land this" and that made me twist. What he means by that?

"You are the first lady up here with me, Anastasia. A first for me."

I couldn't help but said, "Don't you have a girlfriend to fly her?" He laughs out laud and said, "No Anastasia. I have never done the girlfriend thing." Never done.. past tense.. will he do now?

"That is Seattle, we will reach my place in another 15 minutes. That is Space Needle. They have nice restaurant up there," his explanation brought me back to earth.

"Nice view from up here…" and we carried out chatting empty till we landed on top of a building with big 'ESCALA' painted. Its very windy and I hold on to my purse. Christian drapes me with his jacket and holds me by my waist and we ducked to a nearby door. I felt ticklish as no man…. For the matter of fact not many woman has touched me.

Once in the small room which has an elevator, I moved away shyly. I hold on the jacket as I felt very cold. He punches some numbers and the elevator descends and a white foyer greets us.

"Come in." I walked in and there is a big living area with ceiling floor window overseeing Seattle. The darkness with the lights are breathtaking. I stood mesmerized by the view and Christian joined me shortly with two glasses.

"I know your tolerance level of alcohol, this is a very mild wine… its more of grape juice for me" he chuckles.

"Stop insulting me. I don't drink alcohol period" I give him a hurt look and he laughs out loud throwing his head back. It's a view to behold.

"No Ana… you should understand.. I have never met a woman like you. So you are still a mystery to me."

"So now… what do you want to confess?" I asked him in my no nonsense tone. He raised a finger and turned to a hallway. I continued looking around and got glued with collection of paintings. Another corner I see a grand piano and I want to play it badly.

Moments later he walks out and gives me two sets of documents. I started scanning it and he says, "This is a Non-Disclosure-Agreement. I need you to sign this before I go any further."

What?! An NDA. What is this man.. Some kind of criminal whom I can't expose him when he comes cleans with me? Whatever nonsense. I will just sign. I looked at him and he just shrugged and said, "My lawyer insists on this."

"Pen!' was my only one word. He hands me a beautiful calligraphic pen.

I started signing and Christian stops me. "You should read it!"

I stare at him and compose myself and said," Christian, I know what is a NDA and for your kind information, I will not discuss us to anyone. So whether I sign it or not, no one will know about you. What do you think I am going to Seattle Times to expose you after you being honest with me?" I raised my right eyebrow.

"Sorry Ana..." and with that I signed the NDA and returned the signed copy and his pen to him and stash my copy into my bag. I stare straight into his eye.

"Ana… I am a Dom!"

Now it's my turn to look at him puzzled. What the hell is that suppose to mean? Dom as in Dominant? As in BDSM?

He stares at me and continues, "As in Dominant. I am into BDSM relationship"

Yes! That's it… that is what I couldn't lay my finger on. I knew he was some sort of screwed up man.

"Fine… and you are telling me because you can't keep away from me and you want me your sub?" I asked him without showing any emotional display. My heart twisted though…What have I got myself into?

"No Anastasia! At first I thought I wanted you as my sub… but after following you for weeks and getting to know you better… I can't think you as a sub. I think you more.. More than a sub.."

More than a sub?

"I am not sure if I can do it," he grabs my hand and continues "I would like you to be mine… only mine"

I can't find my voice. I looked down.. Thinking hard how to handle this situation… I can't be his... if I were to be with him..now knowing what he is, I have to give up what I have treasured for 21 years….

"Christian..."I look up and his lips meet mine with such heat and passion. His hand is hugging me close and deepened the kiss. After an eternity … I felt.. He let me go. I am gasping for breath.

"Ana.. I am sorry… I could not control myself. I was not able to control myself just looking at your photos and now.. When you are physically in front of me, with me, I don know how long I can refrain myself from touching you… I am sorry."

I cleared my throat and said, "Christian… I think your private investigator has not said another thing about me."

Christian shoots me a puzzling glance. I continued, "I am a virgin!" I dropped the bombshell. He looks at me horrified. Yes I am a virgin and I have treasured my virginity until now… Now I think I will do anything for the man in front of me.

Christian looks like he is hit by tons of bricks. After a minute or so, he whispers, "You are what? How can you be?"

"What do you mean how can I be a virgin. Christian… I was brought up in India during my teenage years. There it's different. We do not go out with men. I went to all girls' school, a convent. I have started mixing with guys when I came back for higher studies. And when I got back, I was more interested in studying then guys … more ever; no man has approached me like you." There I have said it.

"Ana... Have any one kissed you before me?"

I blushed red… I only shock my head.

Christian run both his hands through his hair. He is flustered. Hahahaha.. I can surprise Mr Grey!

"Ana.. I am sorry. I thought… Do you want to leave?.. I will not disturb you and I will send you to your apartment. Charlie Tango is on standby."

"This is not what I thought…" I whispered. I stood up and paced to Christian. I looked at him eye to eye and said, "Christian… I like you. Yes I was annoyed with you when you sent me the books... but after how you saved me and so forthcoming to me and spending time with you for breakfast and lunch I realize that … I have really fallen for you."

I looked into him and he pulled me closer and looked into my eyes… asking permission to kiss. I just had to push myself up and our lips meet. It was July the 4th. I felt fire crackers exploding through me.


	13. Chapter 13 - Ana & Christian together

CHAPTER 13 – ANA and CHRISTIAN together

After what it felt like eternity, Christian pulls back but still held me.

"Ana, let's have dinner."

He leads me to the dining room and there, the table is set for two complete with candles and flowers. He helps me to sit and sits opposite me. A lady with a bun appears with two glasses of wine and appetizer.

"Mr Grey, Ms Steele, Asparagus appetizer." She greets and I nod at her.

"That's Mrs. Jones. She is my housekeeper. "

"Helo Mrs Jones.." and I started to eat my appetizer. It's really good. After stuffing Chicken Picata and Cream of Mushroom soup… and empty chats again… mainly about me and my lifestyle in India.

"I am a classical dancer; I have done some performance in Portland and WSU."

"What?! You mean You dance Indian classical dance on stage?" and why he sounds shocked? Anything wrong in dancing classical dances?

"Yeap.. I have a performance coming up. Do you want to watch?"

"When? Sure I want to watch. I have never watched before"

I giggled…"Of course not… I believe I am the first Indian girl that you know."

Christian nods in agreement.

"It's the day after graduation at Seattle Cultural Center. The show starts at 7.30 at night. I can get a seat for you."

Christian pulls out his blackberry and tapped few buttons and says, "I have put it in my schedule. I will be there to watch you" and his eyes grow dark. Reminds me of my dream. Mrs. Jones brings dessert and I looked at it at horror. I can't eat anymore. I look at Christian and he grins at me saying his favorite. After indulging in Chocolate Ice Cream dessert, we leave the dining room.

We sat at the big room and Christian started more of his confrontation. From how he was seduced when he was 15 to 15 subs that he has had.

"You did not connect emotionally with any one of the subs?" I asked curiously and he only shook his head.

"I never felt like connecting with any one until I met you… You swept me of my feet." His eyes were sincere and I trusted him…

He kissed me again and I was pinned on the couch. His hand started traveling up my belly and he asked, "Are you sure?"His eyes looked directly into mine and I could only whisper, "Don't make me change my mind"

He scoops me and heads to his room.

* * *

I can hear music and I opened my eyes. Its dark and the bed side clock show 2am. I realize I don't have a single thread on me. I wrap myself with the duvet and walked out of the room. At the great room, I see Christian playing the piano and the music was soothing but some how sad. He catches my eyes and I pace to him. He gestures me to sit beside him. Once finished he looked at me.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"No… you didn't. I woke up and you were not beside me and I heard the piano so I came looking for you."

After a moment he says, "Do you know how beautiful you look?"

I blushed and didn't know what to say. He lifts me effortless and took me to his room.

"Sleep Anastasia…" and I patted the space beside me and said, "You should get some sleep as well."

He complies and slides beside me. He holds me my back against his chest and I drifted into deep sleep.

* * *

What a refreshing morning. I wake up and Christian is snoring lightly. I chuckled and lifted his hand which is around my belly and rise from the bed. I have needs… bathroom needs. I took Christian's white shirt and head to the bathroom. I head to a door and opened it and it is his closet. He only has white shirts. I wonder into the next door in another vast bathroom. Everything is huge here. I looked at the mirror and I still look the same. I thought might grow horns when I have sex and I chuckled at my thoughts. I quickly took a hot shower, brushed my teeth and came out to find Christian still sleeping.

I wonder to the kitchen and I decided to make breakfast. I examined the refrigerator and decided to make pancake, scrambled eggs and grilled bacon. I know he loves coffee, so I made coffee for him and when I opened the cabinet, to my surprise I find Twinning's English Breakfast Tea. He does care about me I guess. I started singing while preparing the batter and eggs and danced myself around. One of my favorite Tamil songs about a girl falling in love with a mysterious man. How ironic. After flipping the bacon I turn around to prepare the coffee and I was surprised to see Christian sitting at the breakfast bar and his face resting on his palm and his elbow on the table.

"That was entertaining but I couldn't understand your song." He smiles broadly.

I wave my hand and said, "It's a Tamil song …I saw you snoring away so I did not want to bother you."

"I slept well" and he rise and come around to hold me around my waist and continued, "I slept very well with you Anastasia. I have never felt this rested. What are you doing to me?" he rests his forehead against mine.

"Well…. Consider it treatment for your 50 shades" and I giggled. He looks amused and peered at the stove. "Pancake, bacon and scrambled eggs fine with u?" and he nods enthusiastically.

He started placing the place-mat and getting the breakfast bar ready. Once breakfast is ready we sat side by side and started eating.

"Who seduced you when you were 15, Christian?"

He looked at me alarmed and ask, "Don't hate me please…"

"No, I won't. After what you told me last night about you and your lifestyle for the past 11 years, I am still here.. With you… I won't hate you."

"My mother's friend, she introduced me to the world of BDSM."

Um… so she should be his mother's age. I have so much to ask but I am not sure where to start. I gulp down my breakfast and started clearing. While washing the dishes, Christian hugs me from the back and said, "That is my past… you are my present… "I turn around to face him and he asks, "How are you feeling?"

"Its sore, a little painful" I told him truthfully.

"You are mine.. Only mine…" and I smiled and kissed him on his cheek and said, "Yes.. Only yours."

"I want to show you something.." and his grey eyes is dark. I wonder what he is going to show me. He leads me to a room which is locked. He produces the key from his pocket. "Don't run please..."

Argh.. he is frustrating..."Just open the damn door Christian!"

He opens the door and step aside. I wondered in. A red room with all kind of torture instruments... i turn to him and ask, "You torture people here?"

"No Ana... it's not torture... It's mainly pleasure."

What the hell... "Are you planning to use this on me?" I asked wondering to the flogger.

"Ana, I would like to try this on you... but I will not hurt you. Trust me." And he explained what is the function of the stuff that I touch. Finally I turn and look at him, "I trust you..."

He smiles like a boy strike lottery. He hugs me and says, "Thanks Ana... but now... lets leave this room. Its very distracting to have you here."

He lifts me over his shoulder and pace to the room while I hit him on his back asking him to put me down but instead he only put me down on his bed. The blood stain evidence that I lost my virginity is on the bed. I blush at the sight of it.

What have I got myself into. God save me.. I feel its wrong but when I hear it from Christian, it sounds sooo ... umm.. HOT!

"Can I try something?" Christian whispers but his eyes was dancing with eagerness.

"What?" I could only whisper.

"This.." and he produces a grey tie. I look at him horrified and he continues, "I will tie your hands.

I had to argue with myself if I could trust him but my subconscious says, _You gave him your virginity, what else he can do to you?_

She is right. "You won't hurt me?"

"No… Christ no Ana… I will never hurt you." After a moment, "Trust me?"

I could only nod.

He undressed me and tied me with his tie. Soon we were lost in each other. After exploding twice, I had enough.

Suddenly we hear some commotion outside the room. Christian stood alarmed and whispered; "My mother!" and I grow pale. Oh god… what have I done.

"Put something on and I will go out to calm my mother. Meet me at the living room in 5 minutes or I will come and drag you out with whatever you are wearing!" he warns.

"Christian.. I can't move. I don't have clean clothes…" I trail off. "I will stay here.."

Christian turns and has a wicket smile. "Do you know how beautiful you look like this?"

"Pig! untie me!"

"Pig? You are calling me pig?" He smiles and slowly he unties me. When he is done, he continues "5 minutes!…" And with that he marched out.

I looked around and I checked my blouse. It survived. I rifle through Christian's drawer and pulled out his brief. No choice but I only wear clean underwear's. So I put it on and got dressed in my jeans and blouse and checked my reflection. My hair is in a mess. I comb it out and tied it up into pony tail and walked out.

A lady was sitting facing away from me and Christian rose to greet me, "Ana… Mother, please meet Anastasia, Ana this is my mother, Grace Tavellyn Grey."

I shake her hand and there is a spark in her eyes. "Call me Grace, Mrs Grey is my mother in law and I am normally known as Dr Travellyn."

"Nice to meet you Grace." I said and took a seat beside Christian.

"How did you two meet?"

"Anastasia accompanied the reporter from WSU student paper to take photograph of me."

"And instead of capturing pictures, she captured your heart!" she smiles and its genuine. I start to wonder if he has ever introduced any girl to his mother.

"All right, I can see you have plans. I will make a move. Nice meeting you Ana. Hope to see you soon" and she hug me hard.

"We will meet soon Grace," and with that she bid good bye and Taylor appeared from nowhere to accompany her to the elevator.

"You have never introduced any girl to your mom?"

"Nope… another first Ms Steele." He smiles wickedly.

I just shrug, "Now I have to take bath again.. And when I do that, do not touch me after that.. Get it?" and Christian looks puzzled, "Why is that so?"

"That is because I need to pray and I can't do that if you know…" I blush bright red and he nods with a smile.

Taylor walks in again with a paper bag and hands it to Christian. He acknowledges me, "Ms Steele" and he walks away. Christian hands me the paper bag and said, "Here, clean clothes for you. I remember you saying you don't like to wear clothes that you have worn. This should fit"

I wonder how he knows my size… but realize he knows my address, size is a very small matter and I thanked him and walked into the room heading to the bedroom.

After showering, I checked the bag and it has a beautiful white with green flower summer dress, matching cardigan and shoes complete with undergarments again. After getting dressed, I sat down facing the huge ceiling to floor window and stated meditating. 20 minutes later, I am done and when I turn around, I see Christian is watching me, bathed and dressed sitting on the bed watching me.

"What are you doing?"

"This is meditation. It helps to relax your mind and allows your body to calm down internally," I explained.

"And will make your face glow!" he smiles amused and again he is holding me.

"Ana… you are the 8th wonder."

"Shut up… come.. Send me back. I need to prepare for my interviews."

"Ah... where is it? When is it? Why you did not tell me?"

I look at him minimizing my eyes but I could not help thinking what he wants to know and give him a meaningful look but failed miserably as I started laughing at his shocked expression.

"I just got the letters yesterday. 2 publishing companies and the interviews are next week."

"Care to share which publishing company?"

"Nope… I will let you know after I am offered a job."

We stared heading to the foyer with the paper bag containing my yesterday clothes, Taylor is waiting with a leather bag. He hands it Christian and confirmed to meet him at Portland later. Christian saw my paper bag and said, "You could leave it behind. You will have clothes when you stay here again" and he winks.

"I will wash my own laundry, but thanks for the offer Mr Grey." I could not help smirking.

We got into the R8 and drove off towards Portland. We stopped for lunch and Christian started drilling about my dancing performance.

"I started dancing when I was 4. There was a dance teacher near my house at Montesano. She thought me until I left to India. At India, I continued with another famous classical dancer. I use to perform in India a lot. Mostly in temples and few shows. I also learn how to play Veena."

"What is that?"

"Veena is an Indian classical instrument. Sort of a guitar but bigger." I could not help giggling.

He nods and continues eating. Its almost 4pm when we reach my apartment. Kate's CLX and car is there. I think its back from servicing. Christian looks at my car and asks, "Is that what you drive?" I nod and he frowns. After kissing me good bye, Christian leaves to Heathman and I head home.

Am I ready to face Katherine? Damn I know she is going to drill me with questions.

* * *

_**I have updated my pintrest board as for today's story.**_

_**I thank all readers for the review.**_


	14. Chapter 14 - Christians

CHAPTER 14 - CHRISTIAN'S FIRST NIGHT WITH ANA

* * *

I have told her what I am and she still looks calm. She thinks I want her as a sub…. I don't want her as a sub. I have had deep discussion with Flynn and he claims I am in love. I never know how falling in love is. I have to admit that I don't have the urge to enter my playroom. Taylor notices too. Does love do this to people? Am I in love? I am such a fucked up person. Do I deserve Anastasia? Will I whip her? Cane her? My emotions are in turmoil and she always looks collected and calm.

I can't stop myself. I have to kiss her and I kiss her deeply, passionately and my blood races all around my body. I have never felt like this. Moments later when I release her, she drops the bomb. She is a VIRGIN?! How could any woman be a virgin at this age? And the second atomic bomb… I am the first man to kiss her…. How can I do this to an innocent girl? She is so innocent!

She admits she has fallen for me but can I? I must try. I can't lose her. I want to kiss her again… I search for an answer in her eyes and she raised to me meet my lips.

While having dinner….

"I am a classical dancer; I have done some performance in Portland and WSU."

"What?! U mean Indian classical dancer?" I asked. I could not help my surprise. She dances for everyone to see? She is mine!

"Yeap.. I have a performance coming up. Do you want to watch?"

"When? Sure I want to watch. I have never watched before" I want to see how this dance is how it is staged. If not to my preference, I will make her stop.. quit. No public display for Ms Steele.

She giggles as though I am funny. Can't she see how furious I am. Of course she can't see because I am not showing it on my face. She continues "Of course not… I believe I am the first Indian girl that you know."

She has a point. I have never met a girl like her before. All the girls that I have met was just a sexual partner and there were no emotional connection. I don't give a damn what they do during the week. When they are here from Friday evening to Sunday evening, they are required to do what I want them to do… pleasure me and release my tension. I agree to watch her performance.

"It's the day after graduation at Seattle Cultural Center. The show starts at 7.30 at night. I can get a seat for you."

I pull out his blackberry and checked. I should be leaving Portland after the graduation ceremony for a meeting at GEH but now I have to reschedule that. Anastasia is my priority. I put a note and said, "I have put it in my schedule. I will be there to watch you" watch you gracefully swirling around. Mrs. Jones brings dessert and Ana looks horrified. I simply said, "This is my favorite" in fact second favorite. I could have you as desert Ms Steele. I give a smile and started digging into the dessert.

I continued my life history,

"I was seduced when I was 15. She slapped me and kissed me repetitively and it somehow turned me on. I was all hormone raging teenager but I could not channel my anger and hormones and she showed me how."

I looked at her and she was listening to me attentively. She did not give away any emotional clue.

"I was her submissive for 6 years and we broke up shortly after I dropped out of Harvard. I opted to become a Dom and here I am."

Still no reaction. I continued, "I had 15 subs since then and the last one left two months ago."

"You did not connect emotionally with any one of the subs?" she asked curiously. I shook my head. I can only connect emotionally to you Ana…

"I never felt like connecting with any one until I met you… You are different." I looked into her eyes and hoped that she could see my sincerity. I am telling her my life story so she could trust me. I am not sure if I could bring this relationship to the next level.

I kissed her again pinning her to the couch. I can't stop myself. My hands started traveling up her belly but I need to be assured that she is fine with me pushing up to her. "Are you sure?"And she whispered, "Don't make me change my mind".

That is my cue. I scoop her in my arms and took her to my room.

I know she is a virgin. I have to be very soft. She is my first virgin sex, first girl on my bed and first vanilla sex.

She was a wonder and I never had a virgin before. She is so responsive. The feeling is ecstatic. After three sessions, Ana could not take it and she drifted to sleep. I have never slept with any woman before …. I head to my piano and started playing Bach.

Anastasia joined me when I am about to finish. She still does not understand me. She thinks I am a normal person. How do I describe my 50 shades of fuckedupness. She calls me to sleep and I comply.

She looks so sexy in her tussled hair and wrapped only with the white duvet. Her eyes were half open and a lips were full of smile. She looks like a god sent angel. I have not let her touch me till now. I hope she has no realize that. I will explain to her when the time is right.

We had to my room and drifted into sleep. I had a peaceful sleep. I always have nightmares but today, sleeping with Anastasia, I don't have any nightmares. I wish everyday is like this.

* * *

I open my eyes and realize Ana is not beside me… I panicked and sat on my bed. Its 8.30 and I have never slept this late. I must look for her and I walked to the kitchen and caught her wearing only my shirt. She looks so cute in it. Her long hair and my short shirt and her long legs are a deadly combination. My little man stood in attention. I can't let her see it. I slide on the breakfast bar chair quietly and place my palm on my cheek and watch her cooking. She is singing away but I can't understand a single word. Her voice is soft but strong. She has many talents. She turns and startled to see me.

"That was entertaining but I couldn't understand your song." I smile at her.

She waves and said, "It's a Tamil song …I saw you snoring away so I did not want to bother you."

Huh.. Snoring.. I don't snore but I slept well.

"I slept well" and walk around and hold her around her waist and look down to her beautiful eyes and said, "I slept very well with you Anastasia. I have never felt this rested. What are you doing to me?" and I place my forehead on hers.

"Well…. Consider it treatment for your 50 shades" she giggled. Maybe she could bring me out of my misery which all those shrinks could not do? "Pancake, bacon and scrambled eggs fine with u?" and I nods enthusiastically.

I started preparing the breakfast bar for two. Shortly we were sitting side by side and started eating.

"Who seduced you when you were 15, Christian?"

He looked at me alarmed and ask, "Don't hate me please…"

"No, I won't. After what you told me last night about you and your lifestyle for the past 11 years, I am still here.. With you… I won't hate you."

"My mother's friend, she introduced me to the world of BDSM."

After clearing our food, Anastasia started washing our dishes. I have to make her feel comfortable with me. I hug her from back and said, "That is my past… you are my present… " she turns around and I have to know how she is, "How are you feeling?"

"Its sore, a little painful" she said looking straight into my eyes.

"You are mine.. Only mine…" she smiles and kisses me on my cheek and says, "Yes.. Only yours."

I decided to show Anastasia my playroom. I am keeping my fingers crossed that she won't run to the hills. She took it very calmly but I can see that she is worried that I will hurt her. I assured her that I will not hurt her but I still have my concerns. If I am lost in the moment? If I am carried away? Will I hurt her?

I can't concentrate with Ana in this room with so little clothing. I carried her out of the room marching to my bedroom. In the room, I want to try something but afraid of her reaction. I have to try …

"Can I try something?" I whisper but I am also eager. "What?" whispers Anastasia

"This.." and I took out my waved grey tie and she looks scared and shocked. "I will tie your hands."

"You won't hurt me?" she squeaked. I know she is scared. And I can never hurt her. I have my reservations though. I can't allow her to touch me… she does not know where she can touch me and if she touches me at the wrong place, I might freak out.

"No… Christ no Ana… I will never hurt you." I told her truthfully. I have to assure her as well. "Trust me?"

She nods but she looks worried.

I tie her hand above her head with my tie. Soon we were lost in each other. After pleasuring Ana twice, she looked drained.

Suddenly I hear my mother's voice. What is she doing here? She never comes to ESCALA. I stood and whispered; "My mother!" and I see Ana growing pale. I want her to meet my mother. I need her to be assured that I am serious about her.

"Pig! untie me!" she calls me a pig? I can't help to laugh… no one calls me a pig and its refreshing?

Once out, I saw my mother sitting in the living room.

"Good morning mother'" and I kissed her cheek. She kisses me back and we are sitting on the couch.

"I have not seen you for the last two weeks. Elliot told me you were very occupied at Portland and I missed you. I got to know from Elliot that you are back here today. That is why I dropped by." My mother explained to me about her surprised visit. I nod remembering that I have been occupied with Anastasia so I have neglected my family.

"I just had some business to attend at Portland," I explained to her and at the same time I noticed my mother keeps on peering towards my bedroom. As instructed Ana appears within 5 minutes.

I introduced her to my mother and my mother seems to be very pleased with her. After exchanging few words, mother leaves and Ana looks relieved.

"You have never introduced any girl to your mom?" she asks.

"Nope… another first Ms Steele." I am having so many firsts this week.

"Now I have to take bath again.. And when I do that, do not touch me after that.. Get it?" huh? Why not.. why I should not touch her? "Why is that so?"

"That is because I need to pray and I can't do that if you know…" and she blushes a delicious pink and I understand what she is getting at. _Hands off Grey! _.

I arranged Taylor to get her a nice white dress with matching shoes as I remember she does not like to wear used clothes. She thanks me and walks into my room. I could only stand and watch her pacing gracefully into MY BEDROOM. The only woman who has entered my bedroom.

I enter the room and Ana is sitting cross legged on the floor facing the window. What is she doing? I walk to her and her eyes are closed. I take the opportunity to drink her beauty. Her face looks calm, with pale yellow silky skin, pointed nose, rosy lips, long wavy dark hair… she is just everything. 10 minutes passes. I head to my bed and sit… still watching her. Suddenly she gets up and turns and I am cought staring at her.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"This is meditation. It helps to relax your mind and allows your body to calm down internally," I explained.

"And will make your face glow!"

"Ana… you are the 8th wonder." She is the wonder..

"Shut up… come.. Send me back. I need to prepare for my interviews."

"Ah... where is it? When is it? Why you did not tell me?" How could she keep things from me? She msut tell me everything. _Who are you to her Grey! _YAH.. she is not my sub… but can she be more?

I have sent out subs who wanted more. I was not interested in more but now? After filling me with the details, I had a quick shower and head outside. I am driving Ana back to Portland. During lunch, I interrogate Ana about her dancing. Boy she started dancing young. She also plays some instruments. What else she knows? She seems to know everything and anything…

After dropping Ana off, I head to Heathman and Taylor is there waiting for me. He has set up my office and now I have to start working.


	15. Chapter 15 - Ana says NO!

Chapter 15 - Ana says NO!

"Finally you are back!" Kate shouts at me when I step in. I have sign the damn NDA.. I can't tell her about Christian's lifestyle… I think I will filter else Kate will not leave me in peace.

"Yes I am back." I smile to her.

"So did you?" Kate asks, jumping from one foot to another and I could not help blushing. I smiled to her and nod shyly.

"Ohhh wonderful.. how was it? Painful? Nightmare? Tell me… I have been waiting for bloody 4 years for this to happen."

"I don't know Kate.. I think its good. I can't compare… you know what I mean."

I head to my room to wash my hands, legs and face and Kate followed me faithfully to my room and plops on my bed.

"It was not painful… it was good I think. I was exhausted."

"Ahhhh you are lucky. My first was horrible…anyway.. Are you guys together?" Kate asks and I know she is worried for me.

I shrugged and answer, "I don't know Kate. He says that he can't keep away from me but he has not declared anything… so I am pretty much confused as well. "

"Huh?! Confused… Ana! For god's sake! You slept with him… and you say you are confused?" Kate shouts… and follows me out to the kitchen. I need to cook to calm my mind and I think of lasagna. I started to gather the ingredients and watch Kate at the same time. She is pacing through the hall and looks at me again and shakes her head.

"He has commitment issues. Are you seeing him again?" She asks and her voice is calmer now.

"I don't know Kate. I assumed that I am going to see him on graduation day."

"Babe… you better get to the bottom of this before anything happens… I can't let anything bad happen to you…." And the house phone rings. Kate bounces to pick it up and it's Elliot. She escapes to her room and I just could not be bothered. She seems to be so much in love with Elliot. I hope not to see her in her pink fennel pajamas.

After dinner, Kate head to her room to prepare her valedictorian speech. I cleaned the kitchen and head to my room. I have to start packing but I am just too tired.

PING!

I checked and a message from Christian!

**_Hi baby… I am missing you._**

**_Sent 9.10pm, 7th May 2011_**

He misses me? Should I ask him?

**_Glad that you miss me.._**

**_Sent 9.11pm, 7th May 2011_**

**_Are you mad at me?_**

**_Sent 9.12pm, 7th May 2011_**

**_No_**

**_ Sent 9.12pm, 7th May 2011_**

**_Ana! You sound different. What is_**

**_wrong?_**

**_Sent 9.12pm, 7th May 2011_**

**_Nothing is wrong. I am just tired._**

**_Sent 9.13pm, 7th May 2011_**

**_No.. I know something is wrong. I_**

**_am coming now._**

**_Sent 9.13pm, 7th May 2011_**

**_Don't bother Christian. I am fine. I am_**

_** t**_**_ired after a revealing day._**

**_Sent 9.14pm, 7th May 2011_**

I don't want to see him. After talking to Kate, I realize where is this relationship is going to go. He does not want me as his sub. He wants me to be more but he has not said that he loves me. Damn he is confusing. He should be known as Christian Confusing Grey.

I switch of my room light and pulled my comforter over the head and close my eyes after taking a quick shower.

Suddenly my room door burst open and I suspect its Kate or Jose.

"Don't you all know how to knock?" I grumbled and pull the comforter down opening my eyes. The lights was switched on at the same time blinding my eyes.

"I am sorry babe.. but he insisted to see you." Kate apologizes and I notice Christian is standing at my room entrance with white shirt and black jeans looking worried.

I wave my hand to her, "It's OK Kate. I thought it was Jose."

I look at Christian and he walks to my bed and sits near my leg. Kate closes the door behind her.

"I told you not to come."

"What is eating you up?" Christian's eyes is burning with anger but his voice is very calm.

"Nothing!" and a tear escape from my eyes. How can I explain to him what I am feeling?

Christian leans forward and runs his hand along my face and tuck a strand of my hair which escaped from my pony tail.

"Baby.. please.. I can't just sit doing nothing when I know you are upset. Have I done something to hurt you?" he asks and I could not hold my anger.

"Hurt me? Christian! I have given you something that I have treasured for the last 21 years and we are not committed. Do you know how confusing this is?"

He looks puzzled and slowly I can see his face calming down. I think he gets it now.

"Ana… I am not sure how.. But I can tell you that I appreciate you. You are different. You make me feel different."

"I am unsure about this whole thing."

"Ana… give me some time…I need time to understand me.. Trust me?"

And I could only see a lost face. He looks lost and I could not help but to lean forward and hug him hard. I could only whisper "I trust you Christian… else I won't give me to you" in his ears and start sobbing.

His hand was patting my shoulder and slowly moves down my spine. It rested at my waist. I pull away from him and started wiping my tears. He hands me his handkerchief. I wiped my tears and look up to him and give him a bright smile.

He smiled back and says, "Since I am here… ummm" and I throw my pillow to him "Forget it Christian. Out you go!" but I was laughing. He pinned me to my mattress and it was a moment I felt cherished.

2 hours later, Christian leaves. I accompanied him to the front door. Before leaving, "Trust me?" and I know I can trust him. I nod and he kissed me good bye.

I slept peacefully dreaming of his gray eyes and copper hair.

* * *

**_Good morning baby. I hope you slept well._**

**_Sent 8.10am, 8th May 2011_**

**_ Good morning baby. Yes I slept well._**

**_ I hope you slept well too. Thank you_**

**_ for dropping by last night._**

**_ Sent 8.10am, 8th May 2011_**

_**Is the thanks for dropping by or….**_

**_Sent 8.11am, 8th May 2011_**

Ahhh… kinky idiot!

**_Thanks is for dropping by!_**

**_Sent 8.12am, 8th May 2011_**

_**I know you are blushing red! Don't**_

_**let you blood vessels burst baby!**_

**_Sent 8.13am, 8th May 2011_**

**_ I am preparing breakfast. Don't disturb me._**

**_Sent 8.14am, 8th May 2011_**

_**I wish I am there watching you cooking.**_

_**I wish not to disturb you but my meeting is too**_

_**dull so my only entertainment is cooking away.**_

**_Sent 8.15am, 8th May 2011_**

Damn this man is romantic.

**_Entertainment eh?! Sorry but entertainment need_**

**_ to entertain her tummy. I will be late if you_**

**_ don't stop texting._**

**_Sent 8.16am, 8th May 2011_**

_**Late for?**_

**_Sent 8.17am, 8th May 2011_**

**_ I have my graduation dress to pick up and_**

**_ some shopping to do. I have some_**

**_ news for you. Will tell you when I_**

**_ see you in person._**

**_Sent 8.18am, 8th May 2011_**

_**And what news is that?**_

**_Sent 8.19am, 8th May 2011_**

**_ I said I will tell you when I see you._**

**_ Go and concentrate on your meeting._**

**_Sent 8.20am, 8th May 2011_**

_**Dinner tonight.**_

**_Sent 8.21am, 8th May 2011_**

**_ No! I am packing today._**

**_Sent 8.22am, 8th May 2011_**

"Ana! " and I jumped. Kate!

"What?" I asked sounding angry but I could not help grinning.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot? Who are you texting this early morning?"

"Christian. I think I am driving him up the wall… "

_**Tonight!**_

**_Sent 8.21am, 8th May 2011_**

**_ No Christian. Wednesday!_**

**_Sent 8.22am, 8th May 2011_**

"What time did he leave?" Kate asks after settling down with her pancakes.

"He left around 10 something." I blushed thinking what I did last night.

_**Fine!**_

**_Sent 8.23am, 8th May 2011_**

He sounds angry but I don't give a damn.

"Ah.. and you did it again?"

"Stop it Kate. What time are we leaving?"

"10. Please listen to my speech"

And she goes on with her speech. After listening to Kate's speech, I head to my room to do my morning routine.

At 10 we left the house for shopping. We are getting shoes and bags to match our outfits. Kate is buying me as an appreciation for all the support I have given her for the last 4 years.

At the tailor, I was so happy with my dress. Its green satin with lace over the top. It looks nice .. better then the drawing. After some fitting, I am done with my dress. Kate's dress is a halter neck red dress. It looks beautiful against her skin. She was right to match it with white accessories. Once we are happy with the dresses, we head home. I am very tired and drained.

"I am going to bed. Night Kate."

"Mr Moneybag is not coming?" Kate smiles mischievously.

"No Kate! I have to be at work at 9... Good night" I know she will continue her banter but I just need my beauty sleep.


	16. Chapter 16 - Dinner with Christian

Chapter 16 – Ana Shocked

No text from Christian whole Monday. After finishing at Clayton, I reach home at 8.30 and Kate was sitting with crates in the living room packing. She also bought dinner from Chinese takeout. I am too distracted to notice that she is on the phone talking. I head straight and started thinking if I have offended Christian yesterday by dictating when I want to see him. I quickly pull out my phone and text Christian.

**_Hi… How was your day?_**

**_Sent 8.40pm, 9th May 2011_**

I waited two minutes and there is no reply. Huh? He is always replying my text fast. I head to the bathroom to freshen up. After my shower, I checked my phone and it started vibrating

"Hello?"

"Hi… I missed you today." His voice is very quiet. It's scary.

"I missed you too. How was your day?"

"Very long… without you"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yes… and no"

"Huh?"

" Yes I was mad when you defy me and no I am no longer mad. No one ever said No to me Ana… you are the first."

"I am sorry" I whispered… I am not sure why I am sorry but I feel sorry for him.

"No Ana.. Don't be. It's just that no one has denied what I asked and when you did that, I got angry. Whole day I was thinking and I realize this is a whole new experience for me. I liked what you did Ana…"

I smiled big time. A knock on my door and I know its Kate waiting for me to have dinner.

"Ok.. I got to go now. Kate is waiting for dinner. "

"Good night baby… " Christian trails of … wait.. baby?

"Good night… sweet dreams."

* * *

I rummage through my closet to find a perfect dress for dinner with Christian. I can't find any.. gosh. Kate walks in and saw the pile of dresses I have thrown all over my room. She looks at me quizzically and asks, "What are you doing?"

"Finding a dress!"

"For what?"

"For Dinner"

"With who?"

"With Christian!" and I turn towards her holding two dresses, "This or this?" I hold out to her. Kate raises her eyebrow. "Are you sure you wanna go with a dress? That halter neck dress?"

I look at both the dresses, a brown halter neck dress and a simple red dress. My mind drifts to Christian and my belly clenches. I trust him but at the same time.. I don't trust him. I shake my head and opened antoehr section of my wardrobe. Mom's yellow suit that she sent. This will be good. I pull the suit out and turn to Kate.

"Perfect! He can't take advantage of you."

"Oh Kate... I am just confused."

"Babe... don't be. I suggest you to talk to him but sorry to say, I think there is something dark about him which I can't lay my fingers on it. "

Ding Ding... duh... he is a dominant Kate! I scream in my head.

"What ever... I am going to tell him that I am leaving to India and about my interviews."

"I will get a matching shoes for you. You will look irresistible Ana!" she chirps and head to her room.

Ping!

**_I will pick you up at 6.30_**

**_Sent 4.40pm, 11th May 2011_**

**_I can drive Mr Grey_**

**_Sent 4.40pm, 11th May 2011_**

**_In that death trap? NO Ms Steele._**

**_Sent 4.41pm, 11th May 2011_**

Huh… deathtrap? How dare he… and as I am fuming, Kate walks in and she sees my expression and asks, "What? Christian chickened out?"

"No.. He insist on picking me up. He called my car a death trap!"

"It is! Everyone in States knows your car is a death trap."

"I want to be mobile. I don't want to depend on him to return home," I voice my concern.

"Use mine.. I am not going out. Elliot is coming here."

Good thinking… I quickly replied.

**_No.. not in my car.. but Kate's._**

**_Sent 4.48pm, 11th May 2011_**

**_Fine.._**

**_Sent 4.48pm, 11th May 2011_**

After shaving my legs, underarms and Kate plucking my eye brows… I am all puffed up. She did my make up carefully and by 6.30 I am ready. My heart is pounding and I am not sure why. What waits for me at Heathman.

I hope into Kate's car and reached Heathman at 6.55. After handing the valet my keys I head to the dining room. Christian is at the bar drinking. He looks very suave. White shirt with the first two buttons undone, black jeans and black jacket. He turns and looks at me and smiles. His perfect white teeth shows. I know I have fallen for him. I walked over to him and he greets me with a bear hug. He whispers, "You look stunning and smell yummy" and I blushed.

"Come, I have booked a private dining room." Oh my… and he clasp my hand and pulled me towards a private dining room.

"Why can't we stay public?" I asked him.. worried but I try to sound innocent.

Once seated he answered, "Scared of me Ms Steele?"

I blushed. I bite my lips and he says, "Don't bite your lips. I want to bite it … hard.. "

I stared at him and our first course came. The waiter brought wine and oyster.

Yucks! I never had oyster.

"I have order. I hope you don't mind."

"You didn't want to check what I like?" control freak!

"Save time…"

"You look beautiful… very angelic" he says seductively.

"Thank you… How do I eat this," I pout.

He laughs and teaches me how to eat it.

"Here we go… If I puke.. It's all your fault.. Understand MR Grey?"

He smirks, smiles and nods.

I tried and surprisingly I liked the taste. I tried another. Soon all oysters were gone.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" He asks.

"I am leaving to India." I look at him trying to gauge his reaction. He closes his eyes and opens after counting up to maybe 12

"Why? Why are you leaving me?"

Uh! "I am not leaving you… I am visiting my mother. It's been a year since I visited her. She has sent me the tickets. "

Our steak arrives and I asked for water. No more wine.

"IC…. When?"

"Next Friday."

"When you will back?"

"Friday the following week."

He looks lost and I don't understand. Why is he reluctant to let me go.

"Ana.. That is a very long time. I can barely survive without seeing you one day. You are flying to the other side of the continent for 7 days. Can you go on without seeing me?"

He sounds hurt. I admit ... I don't think I can go on without seeing him but I need to put some distance before I go deeper into whatever you describe this relationship.

"Christian. I am not running away. I admit I can stay away from you either. To be frank, there no one minute passes by without me thinking of you. I think I like you. But you have not committed to me and I need time. I am not some American woman who will be with a guy and breakup amicably."

I look into his eyes and I hope he understand what I am trying to say.

"Ana… I understand… but I need you."

Now it's my turn to be surprise. What he means by he needs me.

He continues, "Ana… I am not sure what is my feeling for you. I have told you this. Everyday that passes by, you are the first thing in my mind and you are also the last thing in my mind at the end of the day. You mean a lot to me. When we slept together, that night, I did not have any nightmares. I have nightmares every night."

What? Nightmares?

"What is your nightmare about?"

"My childhood. It's a long story Ana… I don't what all those nonsense in your pretty head."

He has a childhood which causes him nightmare? Interesting.

"Christian, I really need to go. Once I start my internships, I don't think India will be within my reach."

After a quiet moment, Christians leans over to hold my hand. He looks directly into my eyes and says, "Fine baby. I just want you to know that I will miss you."

"I will miss you to."

"Another thing.." I pause to gauge his reaction.

He looks at me alarmed.

"I have interviews for internship!" I smile.

"Care to share?"

"Nope... the interviews are next week. Once I get any offer, I will let you know."

"Hah.. why are you not sharing?" He looks pissed.

"Simply.."

"Fine!"

Thank god he drops it. Once dinner is over, I got up ready to leave. Christian hugs me hard and gives me a long deep kiss.

"Can I temp you to stay with me here?"

"No Mr Grey. We both have graduation to attend. I will see you tomorrow."

I smooth my dress down and clutch my purse. We walked out and the valet brought Kate's car.

"At least you listened to me on not driving your car!"

I could not help but roll my eyes.

"I will spank you if you roll your eyes, Anastasia" he whispers and that give me a shock. I look at him feeling horrified and he chuckles.

"You will what? Do you really mean it?"

He nods and hands the valet boy some tips. I shake my head and told him, "You are impossible. See you tomorrow."

I drove off.

What the hell… spank me? And I realize… he told me he is a Dom. Maybe this is what he meant when he say he can do it without me being his sub. He got my head to spin.

After a quick wash up… I head to bed. I need to sleep as tomorrow is my graduation and daddy is coming to pick me up**_._**


	17. Chapter 17 - The Graduation Present

Chapter 17 - The graduation present

* * *

"Kate… you look gorgeous. If you don't leave now, you will be late!"

"Yah.. thanks for helping. You sure you don't need a hand in getting ready?"

I am still in my sleeping pants. I shake my head. "No… Now go!"

1 hour later, I am ready and my dad arrives on time. On the way to the university, I told dad about my plans to India and internship. When we arrived at the University, dad head to parents sitting area and I head to graduan's sitting area. My purse is with my dad and I was waiting for Christian to appear.

Kate enters the stage followed by some professors and finally Christian. Once seated, he scans the graduans and once our eyes are locked, he looked satisfied.

During Christian's speech, I understood a little on his closed up attitude. He seems to have suffered during his younger years. I will address this with him.

After few more speeches, it's time for us to collect our degrees. When it's my turn, I head up and his eyes was glittering.

"Congratulations, Anastasia. You look lovely"

"Thank you, Sir" I wink at him and walked out of the stage.

After an hour, I scan through the crowed finding Christian but he is nowhere. I head to look for my father and he give me a big hug. After few photos, we head to the marquee where refreshment is served.

Kate appeared and hugged my dad.

"Congratulations dear Kate."

"Thank you Ray!" and she turns to me, "Christian was looking for you. Ahh.. here he is."

I turned around and he is walking towards us with Eathan.

"Contrats Steele!" Eathan hugs me.

"Thanks."

"Dad, this is Christian Grey. Christian, this is my dad"

"Christian is Ana's boyfriend!" Kate chirps. I stared at Kate but could not help smiling.

"Mr Steele. Glad to meet you."

"Like wise Christian."

"Excuse me" and I left Christian with dad to congratulate few of my friends. I watched them from far and they were talking and both seem to be comfortable with each other.

"Kate.. why did you say Christian is my boyfriend!" I ask Kate.

"You told me you don't know where your relationship is going. He has commitment issues so I helped him. You will thank me Steele."

"What ever! Are you coming back now or later?"

"I am having dinner with my parents and will be back late."

When I reached Ray, he looks at me and says to Christian, "Look after my baby girl" and I blushed. I am not a baby.

"I will look after her. Please don't worry."

"Care to join us for lunch?" dad asks.

"No Ray. I have work to do."

"See you around then."

Christian hugs me and whispers, "I will see you tonight. Be ready."

"What do you want to do? Spank me?"

"Maybe!"

I blushed. I have done some research on BDSM and I can't digest it yet.

Dad drops me off after lunch. Dad approves Christian. I think he just don't know how dark his life is. Even I don't know but I hope to dig some tonight when he comes over.

I am still in my graduation dress when Christian appears at my door step.

"Congratulations Ms Steele."

Christian is holding a champagne bottle. I took it and it's chilled.

"Christian.. I don't drink!"

"Try it today. You might need it since you need to be spanked"

"And for what reason do you want to spank me"

"For teasing me on the stage"

"What did I do?"

"Calling me Sir"

"I did some research!"

"You did? And what have you concluded"

"I can't. I find it difficult to digest."

I took out two glasses and place it on the table top. Christian opens the bottle and pour us the champagne.

"What is it difficult to digest Anastasia?" he looks at me quizzically.

"I don't know. It's just…. Ummmm rough?"

He smiles and he seems to be please. _Why?_

"It is pleasure Anastasia. I would very much try it with you."

_What! Try those punishing stuff on me?_

I think I look like a ghosts because Christian's face dropped and he places his hand on my shoulder.

"Ana baby… whats wrong?"

"Christian… those things looks very painful. I have zero tolerance for pain."

"Ana, there is a fine line between pain and pleasure. It is more of pleasure then pain. Do you think I will hurt you?"

He looks at me intensely and I know I can trust him.

"I think you won't hurt me physically….." I trail off,_ what about emotionally? I don't think I can loose you now. What if you get bored of me?_

"Ana… I won't hurt you. I give you my word. Now come" he grabs my hand and head outside. There stood an Audi hatchback in red with a big white bow.

"Happy Graduation Ana… this is my gift for your graduation."

I am dumbstruck. He bought me a bloody Audi?

"This is too much!" I whispered.

"It is not… considering your safety. Can't you just say thank you?"

"I can't accept this. No one gives car as graduation present"

"Yes you can and I can give a damn car if I want to.. come" he leads me to the car and showed me the interior and how to start the engine. After a salesman talk, we head back to my apartment.

"Thank you. Never crossed my mind you will get a car."

Christian steps closer and says, "Ana… your safety is very important to me. That is why Sawyer is shadowing you where ever you go."

"How about when I go to India?"

"I have not thought of it yet. I will think of something."

I reached his lips and kissed him. He kissed me back hungrily and soon my legs is around his waist. He lifts me effortlessly and head to my room

Christian leaves at 11 and drifted in to sleep with a big smile plastered on my face. Tomorrow is my last day at Clayton and we will be moving to Seattle on Saturday. I wonder what awaits me at Seattle. I know Christian awaits me at Seattle... and I drift.


	18. Chapter 18 - Christian Expresses Himself

Dear Readers, I have had a family emergency and could not write for the past one week. I have just got back to my normal routine. Sorry for the delay.

* * *

Chapter 18 - Christian Expresses Himself

**_Good Morning Baby…_**

**_Hope you slept well. I dream of you._**

**_Can I follow you to India?_**

**_Sent 5.05am, 13th May 2011_**

I glance at my alarm clock and its 6.20am. Doesn't he sleep? I quickly typed a reply.

**_Good Morning Mr Grey._**

**_Yes I slept well. What did you dream about?_**

**_No, you can't follow me to India._**

**_But knowing your stalking ability, I doubt you will accept my NO._**

**_Sent 6.42am, 13th May 2011_**

I quickly did some yoga and had shower and started meditating without bothering to glance at my phone. Damn it's addicting to text him.

**_I won't tell you but show you what I dream off._**

**_You know me too well Anastasia.. I will follow you!_**

**_Sent 6.45am, 13th May 2011_**

This man! I shove my phone into my bag and drove in my new car to Clayton.

**_The car is joy to drive, Sir._**

**_Sent 9.01am, 13th May 2011_**

**_I am glad you love it. I know you are safe now._**

**_I am leaving to Seattle today. When can I see you?_**

**_Sent 9.03am, 13th May 2011_**

**_I am moving to Pike District on Saturday._**

**_We shall see how free I am._**

**_Are you coming to my performance today?_**

**_Sent 9.05am, 13th May 2011_**

Ping! "Of course I am. I will not miss it Anastasia."

I look up and its Christian standing in front of me. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a meeting this morning and now I am heading to Grey House for another meeting. I just wanted to drop by to see you before heading to Seattle. "

I am floored. I just stood there looking into his eyes and suddenly I hear someone shouting my name.

"Ana!"

I look over Christian's shoulder and its Paul, Mr Clayton's younger brother. Boy he can be annoying. He walks over gives me a bear hug. Ugh! This guy just does not understand on no touching business.

"Hi Paul. Are you here for Jane's birthday?"

"Yes… You look great Ana…"

"Paul.. come there is someone you should meet."

I drag Paul to Christian and Christian looks pissed. I guess it's the hugging. He can look how pissed he wants because I am not his!

"Paul this is Christian Grey, Mr Grey, this is Paul Clayton, younger brother of the shop owner."

They shook hand and Paul suddenly lights up and asks, "Are you theeee Christian Grey? Of Grey Enterprise?"

"The very same."

"Oh.. its an honor to meet you. "

"Thanks." And he turns to me and says, "I should be going. I need your car keys. Taylor will dispose it. He will get good price."

I fish out my Wanda's keys and hand it to Christian. All have changed now.

"See you tonight, Anastasia."

And he is walking out of the shop.

"How do you know him?" Paul asks with an irritated face. Why is he irritated?

"I followed Kate for an interview." I walked away ignoring him. I know he likes me but he has never captured my heart. Not like Christian. I continued attending to customers. Just before lunch, Mr Clayton called all of us to the back room and gave a speech on my contribution, graduation and progress. He also gave me a cheque. I could not help but a tear escapes my eyes. They have been so good to me.

At 2, I am out of Clayton and I head straight home. Kate is waiting for me.

"Ana… finally you are back. Your dance partner, Vanita, will be here at 4.30. She is just few blocks away doing her nails. She dropped by earlier."

"Thanks Kate. That gives me enough time to grab a cup of tea get ready."

"Are you coming back tonight?"

"I have to right. We are moving tomorrow and I must be here to help you."

"Babe.. Elliot will be here helping me. Why not you stay in Seattle and meet me at our apartment tomorrow morning."

"Ah.. its not fair Kate. I can't let you do all the hard work."

"You have packed everything. Now only loading and we are getting people to load for us. Elliot will be here to ensure everything goes on smooth. Its better if you wait there. You can go the apartment earlier and maybe clean it up. So I don't need to do cleaning. Its fair."

Umm.. She does make sense. Moreover I am seeing Christian tonight at the Cultural Center. I can't be driving back to Portland and then drive down to Seattle.

"Alright Kate. Then I will just finish packing my last sets of clothes."

After shower, I pack a small back of clothes for me for tonight and tomorrow and the rest into a larger luggage. I look around the room which has been my cozy, comfy zone for the last 4 years. Happy 4 years.

When I am out, Kate hugs me and says, "Be safe. I have booked and paid for a room at Inn At The Market under your name. Text me when you have checked in."

"Sure Kate." Suddenly Kate grabs my hand and asks, "When are you going to tell me about your new car? How could you hide it from me?" She looks hurt.

"I did not hide it. I got it last night and I am only seeing you now. So I am telling you now."

"Your dad?"

"No Christian... Graduation present."

Kate's jaw hits the floor.

"And your Toyota?"

"Christian will dispose it for me.

"I will use Google map Kate. I have the address. Give me the keys. I will clean the apartment before you arrive so we can start unpacking immediately."

Kate hurries to her room and returns with the keys. "Here!"

"Thanks Kate. I will see you tomorrow."

Vanita arrives at 4.30 and I am out of the door bidding goodbye to Kate. When I am about to enter my car, Elliot pulls up and now I understand why she booked me in a hotel. She wants some time with Elliot.

"Hi Elliot… Bye Elliot" and I left with Vanita tailing my car.

I have made arrangements for Christian to be seated right at the front row. As a dancer, I am entitled for a free seat which I hardly use it. I have used it once for Kate and that's it. And after years, now I am using my entitlement for Christian.

Sharp 7.30, the curtain is raised. Opening dance is by me. I am in a yellow dancing costume. When I head to the stage, I saw Christian sitting at his designated seat and his mouth is open. A small nod and I started dancing. After two more dances by other dancers, was my turn again. This time, Christian was holding his phone and when I start dancing, he started taking pictures. Damn! I had total of 5 dances and he had pictures of me while dancing.

After changing, I grab my phone and there is a text waiting for me.

**_You dance gracefully. It's beautiful._**

**_Sent 8.05pm, 13th May 2011_**

**_Thank you._**

**_Sent 10.05pm, 13th May 2011_**

**_Dinner?_**

**_Sent 10.05pm, 13th May 2011_**

**_Now?_**

**_Sent 10.05pm, 13th May 2011_**

**_Yes. Meet me at the entrance._**

**_Sent 10.05pm, 13th May 2011_**

I head to the entrance and he is there waiting for me leaning against the wall. He looks gorgeous. Most of the audience looks at him puzzled. Some of the young girls were trying to flirt with him. I guess he gets this all the time. They should be wondering what a white man doing at an Indian dance show

"Hie!"

"Ana…. Come lets grab dinner."

"My car is in the parking lot. I will drive."

"Sawyer is here. He will drive your car. You follow me. " He says with a huge grin on his face.

And we hurried to a SUV. "Hi Taylor!" and he nods with a smile on his face.

"You looked beautiful and you dance gracefully," he says after we get into the car.

"How many times are you going to say that? Come.. Let me see what pictures you snapped."

I moved closer to him and he puts his arm around my shoulder and I started browsing through the pictures. He manages to capture beautiful movements.

"These pictures are beautiful. How did you manage?"

"When I set my mind to something, I will do it to perfection." He grins and I could not help giggling.

"Lets do dinner. I don't know when I will be seeing you again. I need to be with you Anastasia." He sounds desperate, hopeful, and serious all in one expression.

"I will see you Christian."

We pulled up in front of an Italian restaurant. After taking our seats, Christian orders.

"You are leaving the country… to another continent. How do you think I will survive?"

"Christian. First of all, I am just a girl whom you knew and we had sex. That's it. I don't understand why you are being emotional. I am not sure if you will have time for me after this. Taking into consideration, your empire to run and your personal life and family. We have nothing."

I said we have nothing but I want something with him and he has not said anything about this relationship.

After letting go a long breath, Christian says, "Anastasia, I never had a normal relationship before. As you know, I was into heavy role play and BDSM. Those are all non committal relationship. It's solely for sexual pleasure. I never had emotional contact with the subs."

He stops and continues,"You in the other hand are different. I can't imagine you being my sub. I don't think you could be a sub. There is no 'yes sir' character in you. This is new to me. I have told you. Being with you is a new experience. It's refreshing. I am not sure how to classify this relationship."

Ahh…. Not love then?

"All my relationships were based on contract. If I am not happy, out you go."

Now I am worried and also begin to understand why he has not committed.

"But I can't do that to you. I can't let you go. I can't have you as a sub. I am very confused now. I do not know how to define our relationship."

I don't know what to say. His honesty is disarming. He looks lost. My fifty shades of lost.

"Thank you for being so forthcoming. I appreciate it. I understand." I have no words for him. I can't finish my dinner because my mind is full of what he has just said.

"I want more than what I have had."

"So I am not going to be a number sixteen?" I asked him for confirmation.

He shoots a surprised look, "Ana… you are nothing like that! How could you think yourself as a number? You are special. You are… mine!"

I am his? His what? Darn he is confusing.

"I am done…."

"I will send you back." He says with authority.

I have not told him that I am staying at Seattle. Christian pays the tab and gets up and looks into my eyes. He grabs my hand heads out to the waiting SUV.

"Kate has booked a room for me at Inn At The Market. Please drop me there."

"You are not going back to Portland?"

"No… Kate will meet me at the apartment tomorrow. She is coming with the movers."

"Taylor… Inn at the Market."

"Sure Sir."

Christian is lost in his thoughts but he has not stopped rubbing my knuckles softly. He is just touching that small area but it's sure touches me deep down my belly. We arrived at the hotel and its looks alright. Christian looks at me, "Don't you want to go back to my place?"

"No... I don't want to waste my friend's money." I smile at him and he quickly got out of the car and said something to Taylor. Taylor heads to the hotel and he hurries to my side to open the door.

I turned around and saw Sawyer handing my car keys to the valet. I can't stop to wonder how they could be so efficient.

"Sir, Ms Steele's room access key. I will bring her luggage up." And with that Taylor head out. We called the elevator and waited for it. I couldn't help thinking of the kiss I had. Will I be able to come out of the memory? I sure don't want the memory to go. It is sweet.

We reached the room and it's a suite. I don't think Kate would have booked a suite for me. Christian reads my mind and offers an explanation.

"I upgraded the room. I can't let you stay in a simple room with no security."

"This is too much Chris…" he kissed me and I could not continue. After moments later, he releases me and says, "For my peace of mind. I can't be with you tonight. At least I will know you are safe here. I am unhappy with this hotel but since you don't want to waste your friend's money, then this is the only thing I could do. He sits on the couch. Taylor leaves my bag and nods at me. He leaves the room closing the door behind me. Gosh I am alone with him now. I can feel how much I am drawn to him.

He is sitting lazily on the couch and I just want to launch myself on him. He has revealed so much about his feelings about himself but he has not said any magic word. He has said I am his but more?

"I am going to have a quick shower. Are you going to stay here longer or do you want to leave now?" I ask but hopping that he will join me in shower. Ah.. Ana… where is this coming from? His face grew wider with a smile.

"I will be here. I will leave later."

I turn my heals and head to the room with my bag. I pull out my sweat pants and camisole lay it on the bed and head to the bathroom. There is a tub and a shower. I close the door and turn on the shower. Stripping fast I stood under the hot shower which was soothing for my aching body after the rigorous dance. Closing my eyes I am enjoying the hot shower and suddenly strong arms holds me from back. I quickly turned around and saw Christian, also naked and smiling at me. After a mushy mushy shower, Christian wraps me in the fluffy towel and lifts me to the bed. He just lay down cuddling me and I feel loved. I wonder how this tender and loving man could hold a whip and hit girls in the red room of pain. Slowly, I drifted asleep with Christian already sleeping.


	19. Chapter 19 - Mrs Robinson

Dear Readers... I know the story is pretty plain at the moment with only Christian and Ana... starting from this chapter, Mrs Robinson, Jose and a whole lot of problems will start surfacing between Ana and Christian and the storyline will go about on how Ana solves the problems and bring Christian to light.

* * *

CHAPTER 19 - Mrs Robinson on the Phone

I hear Christian yelling and I open my eyes. He is pacing in the small living outside the room. Who is he talking to at this hour?

"No Elena… stay out of this. I don't need you to interfere in my personal life. Our relationship has ended and now we are just business partners. Fuck off!"

Elena? Who the hell is that? I get up and wrap myself with the bathrobe and head out.

Christian sees me and hugs me. I can't help it but ask, "Who is Elena?"

Christian's hand drops and he plops at the sofa. I fold my arms over me and wait patiently.

"Ana, you don't need all those shit in your head. It's no one."

"Christian… Please leave…Go.." and with that I turn around and head to my room. I can hear Christian's foot step nearing me. How long is he going to keep secrets? He says I am not his sub, he is not sure.. and if he wants me to be more then he should open up.

"Ana wait… "

"Christian… I don't understand us. Over dinner you said I am different.. I am special and I am yours. If I am yours, I believe you are mine. If you are mine then I think you should explain why you are talking to another woman at this hour?"

After a long sigh, "Elena is the woman who I had relationship with…"

Ah… that Mrs Robinson…

"Mrs Robinson!" I whispred and his face fills will a huge grin which soon turns into laughter.

"Nice name…"

"Shut up Christian… Why is she calling you now."

"Come.." he takes me to the couch and once seated he starts.

"She helps me to find subs for me. It's been months since I had a sub and she has been looking for one. She called me to let me know that she found one and I told her I don't need a sub. I have you. And she went barreling saying I need more that what you have to offer. I told her to stay out of my personal life."

Oh my…. He only wants me. He does not need a sub. Am I enough for him?

"Am I enough for you?" I can't help but to voice my fear. If I am not enough, he will leave me. What will happen to me?

"Ana… As I said. You are enough. Since I met you, I don't have the urge. I feel different. I feel refreshed. I only need you."

"What if you get bored of me? Christian, your sexual lifestyle is an addiction. You are addicted to it. I know you can't snap out of it just like that. Please don't change just for me. You might crack under the strain. You are free to go" I just need to get this straight now.

"Baby no… I am not going anywhere. I have not gone into the play room since I showed you and trust me… even I am surprised but I don't have the urge to go in there. I just want to be around you. You make me feel different. You make me calm. I don't have the raging emotions in me. I have been having nightmares every night since my childhood and since the day I slept with you, my sleep is now filled with wonderful dreams. All about you. "

I glance at the clock and its 2.30am. I am not sure how I am making these changes to him but I am glad I am making some changes. This discussion is pretty much heavy for this early hours and I need my beauty sleep. I need to know how far is his relationship with Mrs Robinson.

"Ana.. don't stress yourself. I assure you that there is nothing that you have to be worried about. I will look after you. I will give you everything this world has to offer."

"Christian…. Go.. You need to pick your sister. I need some time alone. I need to digest whatever that you have revealed today. I will text you tomorrow."

"Are you kicking me out Ms Steele?"

"Yes I am, Mr Grey" I replied with a raised eyebrow.

"That is a first. I will wait for your text." He got into the room changed and kissed me goodnight. He left and I am now alone… Of course Sawyer is outside guarding but alone here. Can I trust him? He seems to be lost at time. He is not sure about himself. Argh it is frustrating. I have to be early at the apartment to clean it up. Maybe Sawyer might know the way. Must check with him on that. I lay on the bed awake for few moments staring at the ceiling. I know I am in love with Christian but in order for him to realize that, I have to be away from him. That is the only way for him to break his barrier. I will not contact him when I am in India. I will start withdrawing from him from today. I drift into troubled sleep.


	20. Chapter 20 - Ana Defy Christian

After my Yoga and meditation, I head to our new apartment. I caught Sawyer following me. I think I need to put a stop to this. I have not gotten over Mrs. Robinson and I now I am beginning to hate being followed. Over the days, Sawyer has made himself more visible compared to earlier days. I must address this to Christian.

I busied myself cleaning the apartment until Kate arrives with Elliot and the movers. After whole afternoon of sorting and arranging our furniture and stuff we are drained. After a quick shower, I log on to the internet – Google maps to be precise. While the page is loading, I check my phone and there were messages.

_**I am missing you. Can I see you for dinner?**_

_**Sent 2.05pm, 14th May 2011**_

_**Have you settled into your new apartment?**_

_**Sent 2.20pm, 14th May 2011**_

_**Where are you Anastasia?**_

_**Sent 2.30pm, 14th May 2011**_

_**I am not driving myself there because Elliot has confirmed that you**_

_**are busy rearranging your room.**_

_**Sent 2.45pm, 14th May 2011**_

_**Text me when you done. Else you will find me at your**_

_**doorstep.**_

_**Sent 3.00pm, 14th May 2011**_

_**I am not a patient man, Anastasia.**_

_**Sent 4.30pm, 14th May 2011**_

What the hell is his problem?

'**Ana… I am going for early dinner with Elliot. Do you want to join?' **Kate chirps from my door.

'**Nope.. You go ahead. I will find something to eat later or just call pizza. Have fun.'**

Once Kate is out, I quickly typed out my reply to Christian bugging Grey.

_**Mr Grey.. I have been busy the whole day.**_

_**As you are aware, I am shifting house today and **_

_**since you have not done it before**_

_**I believe you are not aware how tiring and how much **_

_**work is involved in it. I am extremely drained at the moment**_

_**and wish not to be disturbed.**_

_**Sent 5.30pm, 14th May 2011**_

There… That will give him something to think about. He can't expect me to reply his messages immediately. I hear the entry phone buzzer goes off and I head to the living room.

'**Yes?'**

'**Let me in Anastasia'**

Oh my god. It's Christian and he does not sound warm. I let him in. seconds later he is standing at my front door. Lucky Kate is not at home.

'**Aren't you going to let me in?'**

'**Come in Christian.'** I turn around and he enters the house closing the door behind. He immediately pulls my arm and turned me around and kissed me hard and long. It was more of a possession claiming hungry kiss. When he let go, I was panting for breath.

'**Why are you here?'**

"**Aren't you happy to see me?'**

'**I am .. But I am also tired.'**

'**What was that text about?'**

'**I saw your texts and it was very… constant.. Why? You do know I am busy and you can't expect me to be keeping tab of my phone.'**

'**Ana… I expect you to keep tab of your phone. You must reply when I text you.. You must answer when I call you. You can't ignore me.'**

'**Umph… I am not ignoring. I was busy. I believe you will do the same when you are busy!'** I can't help but to raise my voice. I am getting a little irritated with him.

'**Don't you dare to raise your voice to me Ms Steele. I will never ignore any of your calls, messages or emails.'**

His voice is quiet… deathly calm and that sends shiver down my spine. I swallow hard.

'**I would not mind spanking you Anastasia for what you have done.'**

' **I mind that Mr Grey. You can't spank me. I am not your sub' **I replied with equally quiet voice.

I can see he is getting angry but what I have said is the truth. I am not his sub and he has no rights to spank me. I could not help wondering what has happen to the love dovey Christian that I knew till last night. This Christian is scary. Is this what he refers to as 50 shades of fuckedupness. He runs his hand through his hand and closes his eyes. After 15 seconds, he opens his eyes and it's brighter. He hugs me and I just stood there did not know what he is going to do next.

'**I am sorry Ana… I am not use to people defying me. You are the first one. This is the first time I argued with a woman and being told off. If you were my sub, you might not be able to sit for a week.'**

'**Why… you would have cane me?'**

'**Maybe worst!' **he smiles. I feel like punching his face so his smile will disappear.

'**Well… I am not your sub so you can't cane me. If you want me around you… then I think you should get use to this. Now... Why are you here?'**

'**I was worried about you. You did not answer my texts. I had to text Elliot to find out if you are fine. Once Elliot and Kate went out, I know you are on your own. So I came over.'**

'**Christian… I am a big girl. Grown woman. I can take care of myself. I also wanted to talk to you about Sawyer. I am not comfortable with a man following me where ever I go. Please remove him. I don't want him following me everywhere.'**

'**Ana. He is there to protect you.'**

'**From what?'**

'**From all those sexual predators out there.'**

'**Huh… Are you out of your mind? I did not have anyone following me for the past 21 years and there were no predators around me. '**

'**You want a list Ana?'**

'**You have a list?'**

'**Jose, Ethan, Paul and few from your University.'**

He is crazy.

'**Christian… I am tired. I want to go to bed. Please leave.**

'**Dinner first'** and he holds my hand. He looks so hopeful that I can't resist him.

'**Fine.. let me change.'**

I head to my room and change into a white Punjabi suit. Christian drove me to a nearby restaurant and we had pasta. Over dinner I could not help but asking about Mrs Robinson.

'**Why do you still talk to Mrs Robinson?'**

He laughs and looks at me as if I am dumb.

'**She is a business associate.'**

'**She also finds subs for you!' **I snapped.

'**She did… she won't anymore.'**

'**I don't like her.'**

'**Why?'**

'**Christian… she took advantage of you.. A young boy. Seduced you and introduced you to the world of BDSM and you can't come out of it.'**

'**Ana… as I said. I needed that diversion. She channeled my anger towards sex. That helped me to be a better person. I stopped brawling, able to concentrate in studies and I was able to excel in what I was doing. I became a better person. '**

'**How old was she'**

'**Old enough to know more.'**

'**Answer me. How old was she?'**

"**Ana.. I am not used to people asking me and commanding me. Can you stop it?'**

'**You have to get use to it Christian.'**

'**Do you know something? You are the most frustrating woman in the whole world.'**

'**No Christian, you are the most frustrating man in the whole world. You expect everyone to be as how you expect. I want you to know something. I am not like that.'**

I am done with my dinner and I have given Christian something to think about. I hope I did not scare him off.


	21. Chapter 21 - Girlfrend

After my morning jog, I noticed Sawyer is still lurking around. I must talk to Christian about this. After shower, I pull out my phone and there is a text from him early this morning.

**_She is my mother's age. You are right, you are not _**

**_like those women I knew before. You are different _**

**_and I like it. I like the feelings you make me feel._**

**_I want you to follow me to my parents place tonight for_**

**_dinner. Please…_**

**_Sent 3.15am, 15 May 2011_**

This man does not sleep or what. At least my point went through his thick skull.

**_Thank you for answering my question. I will_**

**_Be more than happy to accompany you. But as a?_**

**_Sent 8.00am, 15 May 2011_**

**_Good Morning baby. You don't wake up this late.._**

**_Sent 8.00am, 15 May 2011_**

I went for a jog. Didn't your spy

told you!

**_Guilty…Yes he told me. How did you find out?_**

**_Sent 8.01am, 15 May 2011_**

**_I had feeling that someone is watching and_**

**_I saw him following me_**

**_Sent 8.02am, 15 May 2011_**

**_Please baby. For my peace of mind._**

**_Sent 8.02am, 15 May 2011_**

**_Fine!_**

**_Sent 8.03am, 15 May 2011_**

**_Thank you for agreeing. Company me as my_**

**_girlfriend. Will pick you up at 6.30_**

**_Sent 8.04am, 15 May 2011_**

What? Girlfriend? Oh…He was introduced to my dad as boyfriend. I wonder where this is going.

'Hey..there is dinner at the Grey's. Did Christian invite you?'

'Good morning sleepy head. Yes he just text me. Are you going?'

'Yes….I am meeting my parents for lunch. Do ypu want to join?'

'Thanks Kate but I will pass. I need to sort my portfolio for tomorrows meeting.'

'Ok..I am leaving shortly.'

The day passes quickly. I decided on a teal wrap dress with black shoes, purse and earring with minimum make up. At 6, Christian picks me up and we head to his parents.

'Mom, you have met Anastasia. Dad, this is Anastasia Steele.'

I hope that the ground will swallow me. Everyone is staring at me.


	22. Chapter 22 - Dinner at Grey

Mr Grey looks very confused and stunned. Seconds later, there was a screeching voice from inside the house.

'Are they here?'

And I saw a young woman, about my age, tall and toned baby running out.

'Oh my, you are so pretty Ana!' and she hugs me tight. I think I an almost out of breath. Thanks to Dr Trevellyn, 'Mia, let Ana and Christian to come in.'

There was warmth in the house which I never felt in my own home. It was when I was younger. During the days my parents was still together but when they split, it was a very trying time for me. A drop of tear escapes my eyes. Suddenly Christian's arm was around me and I feel secured and protected.

'Why are you crying Ana?'

'Nothing… thinking of my past.'

'Leave your past behind Ana… Think of future..' and when I look into his eyes, there was a promise. Deep down I love him but I don't have the courage to voice it to him.

'Come Ana, Kate is waiting for you in the kitchen…' Mia calls me and the eye contact is broken. She drags me away from Christian. I wonder if the feeling is mutual. He has been dropping hints… but he has not express his feelings.

'Babe! Where are you?'

Kate brings me back to Grey's mansion.

'Here..So Mia, what do you do?'

'I am learning pastry with a famous Chef in France.'

'Dinner is ready girl!' Mrs Grey called us to the dinning. I am seated beside Christian and Kate is beside Elliot and Mia is beside Elliot.

'How did you guys meet?' Mr Grey questioned.

'She was the photographer when Katherine interviewed me for the student newspaper.'

'Ic…photography is your hobby or?'

'It's my hobby Mr Grey. The newspaper photographer was not available so Kate asked me to help.'

'So Kate….' And I felt Christian's hand tapping my thigh… I look at him and he gave me a assuring smile.

'She also design evening dresses.' And that statement diverted the conversation to me.

'A designer?!' Mia was excited.

I could only smile.

'You must show me your designs..I will be your customer!'

'I am her loyal customer!' Kate voices.

Oh dear. Dinner is almost to the end and I wish I can just leave without being the center of attention.

'No.. I want a dress for the charity dinner. Will you design one for me? Please..'

'Mia! Let Ana breath…' Grace rescued me.

Finally dinner is over. I felt very contented. I have never had a large family dinner. The family dinner I had attended at my mom's family is focused more on materials, money and jewelry.

While sipping my orange juice admiring the view of the sea, Christian tugs my hand and whispered..'I want to show you something. Come'

'I am taking Ana to the boathouse Mom.' And we stroll out. I removed my shoes because the heels were sinking into the soft soil. Christian holds my hand and lead me to the boat house.

'The view is very beautiful…' I could not help admiring the wonder of nature.

'Nothing compared to your beauty.' Christian helps me to get up of the boathouse.

When I look around, I was stunned…

'Christian..What is this?' I could only whisper due to surprise.


	23. Chapter 23 - CG declares his love

The whole room is lit with scented candles and there is a bouquet of roses in the middle of the room. I just don't know what to say.

'Ana… I realize that what I feel for you is something that I have never felt before. I don't know what this feeling is called.'

Is this the time?

'Ana… I think I am in love with you.'

Uh!

'You think? Christian!'

'No no… sorry… I am… I love you Ana. I don't think I can't be without you.'

Oh dear.. finally I am hearing what I want to hear.

'I love you too Christian!' and my eyes started to tear.

With a smooth move he sweeps me of my legs and swirls me around the boat house with joy. Finally when he puts me on my foot, he hands me the bouquet. It's 12 red roses.

'Red roses means love. And I love you with my heart and soul. I never thought that I will ever fall in love. I never had a heart but knowing you for these few weeks brought this feeling out of me. You made me realize I have a heart.'

'Oh Christian. I never did anything.'

'Come sit…'

We sat down on a couch and Christian is staring at my eyes.

'Ana… when I met you, I know I was attracted to you but I wanted you as my sub. After getting to know you better, I like the way you live. You pray, you meditate and you have a philosophy. I have never prayed. I never wanted to mingle with people. I never wanted to spend time with anyone before. But now I want to spend every minute with you. You brought a lot of new feelings out of me.'

There is short moment of silence.

'Ana, will you be mine?'

I could only nod and he engulf me with a big bear hug. After that sweet moment, he showed me his rowing trophies. He got loads of it. While holding one, Mia came up to the boat house.

'What are you guys doing here? Come, Kate and Elliot are leaving. Can you believe them? They can't keep their hands to themselves.' Mia rolls her eyes and I could not help giggling. Mia joined me to giggle and Christian just watched us amused. We head to the mansion and Christian also indicated that he wants to leave. Mr and Dr Grey wished me luck for my interviews and Dr Grey said, 'Ana, I know what Christian arranged in the boathouse. I have never seen Christian happy like how it is now. I am not sure what you are doing but please don't stop.'

'Dr Grey…'

'Call me Grace.'

'Um… I can't. It's not respectful. I will call you Aunty.'

Grace could not hold back her smile.

'Aunty… I am not doing anything. I am just being myself. It was a shock for me too for him to ask me to be steady with him.'

'Ana… please guide him. I am glad he found you.'

'Mr Grey, Thank you for the dinner.'

'Call me Uncle, Ana…' and he hugs me. I felt welcomed to the family.

'Bye mom.. dad… and we left to my apartment.

'Ana.. spend the night with me…'

'Sorry Christian.. I can't. I need to prepare for interviews. Kate managed to get appointment from few boutiques to promote my designs. I need to prepare for that.'

'Oh.. I wanted to ask you. Kate mentioned about your hobby in designing dress. Tell me about it?'

'Yes… I love designing evening dresses. The one Kate and I wore for our graduation was my design. It is just something that I have been doing in India during my teenage days. My aunt sews and sells custom Punjabi suits and Sari blouses. I got interested in designing and my aunt thought me aspects of designing. When I move in with Kate, she saw my designs and asked if I could design an evening gown for her. I did one and she fell in love with it. Kate has been my one and only customer and now she is helping me to promote it to few boutiques which sell custom designs.'

'Ana… you are very interesting. I am discovering new things about you every time. I have never seen a woman like you before.'

'Maybe you were too ignorant stuck in you sky tower to notice any woman.'

He laughs and its wonderful to see him laugh. I noticed even Taylor had a hint of smile from behind the wheels.

After dropping me off and kissing me good bye, Christian heads to ESCALA

* * *

**_CG seems to be lovey dovey and hearts and flowers. What happened to his controlling attitude? What happen to his 'needs'. Readers - glimpse to future chapters - _**

**_1. Controlling CG will make his appearance. How Ana is going to handle him?_**

**_2. There is BDSM in future - Christian slips back to his old mode_**


	24. Chapter 24 - Playroom and Ana Leaves

I have two interviews today. Kate has promised me to drive me for all the interviews. On top of that, she managed to fix appointment with several boutiques which sells evening dresses to see my portfolio. If they are happy with the designs, they will buy it from me. It's a stepping stone for me to open my own boutique.

**_Good luck in your interviews baby._**

**_Sent 7.25am, 15_****_th_****_ May 2011_**

**_Thank you. I am going with Kate and after_**

**_interviews I have appointments with some _**

**_boutique. Will update you later._**

**_Sent 7.30am, 15_****_th_****_ May 2011_**

After the interviews, Kate pulled out at pizza hut for lunch.

**_How were interviews?_**

**_Sent 2.10pm, 15_****_th_****_ May 2011_**

**_Great! Happy with one of them._**

**_Sent 2.12pm, 15_****_th_****_ May 2011_**

'So how was it?'

'I like SIP. It is small and I think I can grow. Cullen Publishing is too big and to grow will take a longer time.'

**_Care to share?_**

**_Sent 2.12pm, 15_****_th_****_ May 2011_**

**_I will when I get an answer_**

**_Sent 2.13pm, 15_****_th_****_ May 2011_**

**_I miss you Anastasia._**

**_Sent 2.13pm, 15_****_th_****_ May 2011_**

**_Me too. Don't you have your_**

**_business to run?_**

**_Sent 2.14pm, 15_****_th_****_ May 2011_**

**_It is not as interesting as you._**

**_Sent 2.15pm, 15_****_th_****_ May 2011_**

'I agree. I hope it will work out. Else I will get you into Seattle Times.'

' Kate!' and she just shrugs.

'Who are you texting?'

"Christian!'

'Why?'

'Because I can' and she makes faces.

**_I got to go. Will text you later_**

**_Sent 2.16pm, 15_****_th_****_ May 2011_**

After meeting several boutique owners, three have agreed to buy my designs. One of them even asked me to design some dresses. They always get customers who want specific designs and they have been looking for freelance designers. I am in cloud nine. Kate was very happy but she has to drop me off at our apartment and then she was off to meet Elliot.

At home,

**_I have some good news._**

**_Sent 5.30pm, 15 May 2011_**

**_And may I know what it is?_**

**_Sent 5.30pm, 15_****_th_****_ May 2011_**

**_Three boutiques have agreed _**

**_to buy my designs. One of it _**

**_agreed to appoint me as their_**

**_independent designers._**

**_Sent 5.31pm, 15_****_th_****_ May_**

**_A reason to celebrate!_**

**_Sent 5.31pm, 15_****_th_****_ May_**

**_Sure! I am at home!_**

**_Sent 5.32pm, 15_****_th_****_ May 2011_**

**_See you in half hour_**

**_Sent 5.32pm, 15_****_th_****_ May 2011_**

I quickly took shower and get dress for the evening. I think I have not scared him off with my outburst about Mrs Robinson. I decided on a yellow dress and black flats. As he said, he was at my door step on looks handsome in black jeans and white shirt. He walks in and gives me a long and passionate kiss. I returned it in the same manner. When we broke the kiss I was breathless.

'I missed you Anastasia. What are you doing to me?'

'I missed you too Christian. What do you mean what I am doing to you?'

'I have never missed anyone in my entire life. I have never even missed my mother.'

I can't help but to think if this is love. Christian has never experience love neither me..

'Come.. I am starving!' and I pull his hand going out of the house. Distraction is the only way to stop him from wondering what I am thinking.

While sitting in the restaurant, Christian tried to fish information from me on which company I will be joining. I am still tightlipped about it. Instead I furnished him with the information of the boutiques that I am going to work with.

'Maybe you could open your own brand Ana…'

Huh! Where am I going to go for the money… Christian saw my confusion on my face. Damn I have to better to hide my expression.

'I will do it for you Anastasia…' his voice is so promising.

'We shall see. I still love publishing. Let me see where publishing is taking me.'

Again silence. I can see something is chewing Christian.

'Christian… what is in your mind? What is disturbing you?'

Christian looks at me and I can see he is trying to tell me something but he is not voicing it. Oh Dear…

'Anastasia… I know you are leaving to India. Would you spend the days with me before you fly?'

Phewwwww that's all…

'Sure Christian… Kate is leaving to Barbados tomorrow afternoon. After sending her to Sea-Tac, I will come over.'

Christian gives a satisfactory smile. After dinner we head to my apartment and Elliot's car was parked at our apartment. I looked at Christian but he was busy with his hand phone.

'Ana.. I have to get back to work. I will text you tomorrow on our arrangement.'

Christian looks very distracted. I wonder if something is wrong with his company. I don't want to dwell on it so I just kissed him goodbye and left.

'Hi guys!' I chirped and Elliot quickly said, ' Shh Ana… Kate is concentrating hard.. She is trying to beat me.'

I could not help but laugh. Kate is the worst chess player that I know off. I wonder to the table and noticed a move that can help Kate to win. Kate looks up at me with pleading eyes. I quickly did the move that will help her and Elliot started shouting. It was fun though.

'Have you done your packing Kate?'

'Yeah… Have you started yours?'

'Going to….' And Elliot interrupted.. 'Ana….When will you be back?'

'Next Friday. Why?'

'Christian will be lonely...' and he smirked. Idiot.

'He will find something to do. Ok.. I am tired and good night guys.

* * *

The next day, I finished packing my clothes and packed another small bag of clothes for two days and loading it into my car, I waited for Kate. Once she is in the car, I head to Sea-Tac. After a emotional goodbye, I head to ESCALA. This is the first time we are being separated after meeting on the first day of Uni. Kate promised to email me when ever she can and I too promised the same. Taylor is waiting for me at the foyer when I entered.

'Good Afternoon Ms Steele.'

'Good Afternoon Taylor... Where is Christian?'

'He is in his study. May I take your bag ma'am?'

'Taylor... please call me Ana... yes sure.. Here..'

I head to the study and I can hear Christian is yelling to someone over the phone.

'Damn.. how can this happen? What were you all doing? I want the full report emailed to me today... No I am occupied for the next few days. I will come to office on Friday afternoon. No Ros.. you take care of it. Email me all the progress. Yes!'

Gosh.. he is so feisty. I am not going to work for him! He turns and when he sees me, there is a big relieved smile on his face. He hugs me hard and whispers, 'My day just got better after seeing you.'

'What is wrong Christian?'

'Some issues with Taiwan Shipping yard. We need to find another place around ASIA.'

'Have you eaten?'

'What time is it?'

'It is around 3...'

'No... ' he looks confused. I think the problem is big. He never forgets to eat!

'Come..' I drag him out of his study and head to the breakfast bar. Mrs Jones appears within minutes.

'Lunch Mr Grey?'

'Yes... why no one reminded me on the time?'

'Taylor tried MR Grey but you were very occupied till you did not respond to him.'

'Oh... ok. Join me Anastasia.'

'No Christian. I had lunch with Kate before dropping her at Sea Tac. I will company you.'

'Would like something to drink Ms Steele?'

'Sure... Orange juice?'

'Coming up.' Mrs Jones places roasted chicken with vegetables infront of Christian and fetches me some orange juice.

After lunch, Christian feels better.

'I don't want to be disturbed Taylor. '

'Sure Mr Grey.'

Christian drags me to his room and when we reached the room he quickly locks the door and looks at me. Oh my where is this going. It has been awhile since we were together and I know he need sex.

He pulls me towards the wardrobe door and I got confused. What he wants to do in there?

'Ana... I have got some things for you. I hope you like it.'

When he opens, it is filled with his shirts and suits at one side and another side is filled with dresses, nightwear, undergarments, bags, shoes and accessories. I think he spent a fortune on this. I looked at him and he just shrug.

'You should not have done this Christian. I have clothes. This is alot... What is this?'

'Anastasia. You are mine now. I want to spend money on you. I want to spoil you.'

I could not help but giggle. He is so dumb!

'I don't need you to spoil me. I just need you to love me.'

'Which I am going to do now!' and he scoops me and drops me on the bed. He quickly strips and he hand has ride up my thighs moving my dress. His touch does so much to me. I could just loose myself with his touch.

One hour later...

'Ana... I am going to fix an appointment with the gyne.'

Huh... I am heading to the bath and shocked! What the hell?

'For what?' I asked controlling my calm.

'I hate using these suckers... ' holding up a condom, 'We better get some contraceptive for you.'

'It is my body and I would be happy if you asked me before deciding.' Now I am angry.

'Ana... its for us. Precaution!'

He sounds angry but I have all the rights to be angry if he is deciding for me!

'Pfff... what ever!' I can't hold back my anger. After a cold shower, I head out and I can't find Christian. I quickly lock the door and opened my traveling bag. I pull out a black sweat pants and a green t shirt. After dressing, I head out to the living room and found Christian again on the phone yelling.

I walk to him and give him a soft massage and he turns and there is a spark in his eyes. After ending the call he holds me and say, 'I am sorry Anastasia. I should have discussed with you.'

'No Christian. I know you meant well. I am sorry for my outburst. I will meet the doctor.'

'Why are you in sweat pants?'

'Comfortable. It is only 7 and I am not in the mood to go out.'

'I can keep you occupied...'

'I know but not now... '

'Ana... will you ever do what I want you to do?' but he is smiling. Playful Christian.

'We shall see. I want to watch TV. Wanna join?' I drop on the couch holding the remote.

'I have nothing else to do... might as well sit with you and fondle you!'

While watching TV and dinner later on, Christian was constantly bombarded with phone calls and email. It is about his Taiwan shipyard and it is not going well. I can feel his pressure is going up. I remember him telling that the only way he release his tension is by fucking senselessly in his playroom and I am getting scarred every minute. I don't think I can take any spanking...

'Anastasia. I need to go to office for a meeting. I will see you later.'

'Is everything fine Christian?'

'No Ana... I am meeting Ross and few other key person. I need to be there to solve this.' His eyes looks worried and can't do anything to help.

After brushing my teeth, I slide on the left of the bed and dozed off immediately. Suddenly, I felt hands on me and when I open my eyes, Christian snuggling beside me.

'Is everything fine?'

'Yes Ana... ' and he drifts off.

* * *

'Morning Christian!'

I brought his breakfast to bed. He slept through till 9 and I have to wake him up because I am getting bored. He opens his eyes and looks lost.

'It's 9. Wake up. Here I brought breakfast.'

He sits up smiling and without a word dives into the breakfast.

'Ana... I want to say something.'

'What?'

'I want to take you to my playroom'

I know this is coming but I am not sure if I am ready. Knowing him, I know he needs to release his stress and this is the only way. Vanilla will not help.

'Will you hurt me?'

'Ana... no.. I will not. There is a fine line between pleasure and pain. What I will do is pleasure.'

Yah right! and I roll my eyes.

'Anastasia. Do not roll your eyes at me or I will take you across my knee.'

Huh... I narrow my eyes at him and he continues, 'I mean what I say.'

He sound scary. He continues, 'Meet me in the playroom at 10. Only panties!'

He sounds scary but it is also hot. I could only nod but without realizing I rolled my eyes and he says, ' You rolled your eyes. I will spank you later.'

Oh God!

At Ten... I am in my panties and waiting in the playroom. There is a set of instruction left with the panties that he wanted me to wear. To kneel near the door and not to look at his eyes or touch him without his permission. It sounds so submissive. I am not but I figure out that he wants me to be one in the playroom. I love him so much ... this is the only way I can help him. I have to do this for him. I must also find a way to bring him out of this.

Christian enters the room without shirt and a faded jeans. I quickly looked down. He started some music and stands in front of me.

'On foot Anastasia.' I quickly stand up but still did not look at his eyes. I am going to cuff you... On the bed face down.' I complied. Christian cuffed me and he was pretty rough. I climaxed 4 times and then he let me off. Before I could do anything, he blindfolded me and cuffed my hands infront.

'Anastasia... you have been a naughty girl. You have been teasing me for a long time. You defied me and you disregard your safety. You mush be punished.'

Oh my god. This is it. He is going to hit me and what am I going to do about it.

'You also rolled your eyes at me. Do you know its rude?'

'I... I did not know, Christian.' I stammer and pap, he hit my back with at wooden flat thing. I don't know what it is. It is painful but it is fine.

'You only address me as Sir or Master in this room.'

What! I am not his bloody sub!

'I am not your sub Christian!' I voiced more confidently and two more stinging spank hit me.

'I mean what I say. Address me only as Sir or Master. Do you understand Ms Steele?'

'Yyy Yes'

Pap.. another one...'Yes what?'

'Yes Sir...' Oh god.. this is so humiliating. I have never felt this humiliated in my whole life.

'Now... I know you can't see but follow my instructions. Turn around, take one step, lean forward and rest your body on your elbows. You need to bend.'

I did as he says. It is more like offering him my ass for hitting. I think that is what he is going to do.

'I am going to hit you for all the misbehaving that you have been doing. I am going to use a flogger - 10 hits and a wooden ruler 10 times. You have two safe words. Yellow and red. Yellow for close to limit of endurance and Red when you can't tolerate. I hope you will not use it. Do you understand?'

'Yes sir..' I could only whisper. I have never been hit even by my parents but now... do I want to do this. It is too late...pap... the flogger hits me. 'Count Anastasia!'

'One'

it continues and lucky I am able to tolerate the flogger. 'Ten'

'Now... wooden ruler. I want you to count from eleven onwards!'

'Yes sir.'

pap.. it stings, ' eleven'

'Fifteen' ... 'Don't you know how to count? It is fourteen after thirteen. I have to start again. Now I am going to use the belt.'

Oh No... He is becoming a monster!

'Count Ana...'

Whip...'One'

'No Ana... eleven. Again!'

Whip, ' Eleven'

.

.

.

.

'seventeen' I can't take it!

'nineteen' I am going to call red. My eyes is streaming with tears and I know he can hear my sobs.

'Red!'

Christian drops the ruler and quickly removes the blindfold and handcuff. I drop down crying uncontrollably.

'Anastasia... are you ok?'

What?! OK?

I wipe my tears and walk to the door where there is a robe hanging. I quickly wrap the robe and turn to Christian and say, ' Christian... you need help.'

I turn around and walk to the guest room. I close the door. I know I can't do this. Christian needs a woman who can endure pain and be his slave when he needs. I can't be a slave. I can't act like one. It is not me. What should I do now? A quick glance at the clock and its almost 1. I did not know that I was in that stupid room for 3 hours. It stings when I sit. I can't stop crying. Before I hurt myself more, I think leaving would be the best. If I leave Christian, he can get a sub and she will be able to help him with the stress. A knock on the door and I know it is Christian.

'Come in'

'Ana.. I brought some arnica cream. Let me put it for you.'

'No Christian. I have done some thinking and came to a decision.'

'Ana... please don decide anything. I have told you. I am 50 shades. I had a rough...'

'No Christian. I have heard everything and I thought I can be what you want. You gave me your heart and roses but this dark side of you... I can't tolerate. You seem to be so engross into hitting me that you failed to see that I am in pain. You made me count each and every hit. You punished me for not counting ... I did not count because I was in pain. You told me that you will not cause any pain... its pleasure but I swear that was not pleasure.. It is pain. It was pleasure to you. I am sorry Christian. I am leaving. Please ask someone to send my travel bag to this room. I need to change.'

Christian tries to hug me but I pushed him away. ' No.. Please don't touch me.'

'Ana.. I fucked up.. give me another chance.'

'No... you told me that you don have the urge and all those bullshit during my first time here. You said you don't need a sub... you wanted more then a sub... but the way you behaved was... you need a sub. You don't need a girlfriend. Please leave me alone. Just prepare the money that you got for my car. I want to leave.'

Christian stood at the door without moving and I have to push him out of the door. I sat down waiting for my travel bag and there was another knock.

'Ana... your bag.' It is Mrs Jones.

'Mrs Jones... another favor please.'

'Yes Ana...'

'I have my luggage in the A3. Could you please get that for me. Leave it at the Foyer. I will take it with me when I leave.'

'sure..'

I quickly took a cold shower and dry my hair. After slipping into my jeans and tshirt I head to the big room and I saw Christian is on the phone. As he sees me he says, ' I will call you back!'

'Christian... This is the car key. Thank you. I am leaving now. Please give me the money.'

'Ana.. keep the car...'

'No Christian. It will remind me of this day. Today. I don't want. I only want the sweet memories we had earlier.'

'Will you take cheque.'

'Yes.'

He writes a cheque and hands me. It is 16000 and I know my car is not that worth. At the same time, no point of arguing. I turned and Taylor came to help me with the bags.

'Ms Steele, I will drive you back.'

'Thank you Taylor.'

I could not stop crying on the way back. Taylor hands me his handkerchief. When we reached my apartment, Taylor helped me with the bags. Before leaving he said, ' Mr Grey is a good man.'

'I know... but I can't be with him. Take good care of him Taylor.'

'I will Ana.'

And now I am left alone in the apartment. What am I going to do?!


	25. Chapter 25 - Ana in India

**_I am sorry Ana… Please call me_**

**_Sent 2.15am, 17 May 2011_**

28 missed calls and 52 texts all saying sorry. Since I walked into the apartment, Christian has been calling and texting me. I can't bring myself to reply neither answers my phone. In between, Jose has been texting me apologizing for the mistake he has done. I am a person who would not tolerate betrayal. Jose has betrayed my trust. He spiked my drinks. Kate is with me on this. Kate has also told Jose off on his behavior. Now, Christian has betrayed my trust. I do not tolerate betrayal but in Christian's case, I love him. I love him a lot and that love brought us together. I trusted him. I trusted him not to cause pain to me but he just got carried away. Whatever the maybe is, it is still not acceptable. I can't sleep and I know Christian can't too. He would not be texting me if he is asleep.

**_Ana.. don't hate me. Please.._**

**_Sent 2.30am, 17 May 2011_**

It is going to be a long wait before I reply him. I drift into troubled sleep after silencing my phone. After a good one hour meditation, I feel calmer.

**_Ana… I am terribly sorry for what I have done. _**

**_It is already weeks and I realize my mistake._**

**_Please call me._**

**_Sent 10.10am, 17 May 2011_**

'Jose?'

'Ana! Thank you … thanks for calling. I thought you will never forgive me.'

'Jose… what you did was not acceptable. I am your friend and how could you spike my drinks and try to push your luck! I have never had any feelings towards you. You were more like a brother to me.'

'I know Ana.. I was stupid. I am sorry.'

'What do you want now?'

I am still annoyed but he is still a friend. Maybe I should learn to forgive people.

'Ana… I have an exhibition coming up. I would like you to come.'

'You mean your photos? Congratulations. When is it?'

I know I don't sound excited but the truth is I am but it is drawn with my thoughts on Christian.

'It's the first Thursday of June at Portland Exhibition center.'

'Sure Jose. I will be there.'

'How is Kate? Has she left to Barbados?'

'Yes Jose. I am leaving to India tomorrow morning. I will be back next Friday. '

'Visiting your mom huh… have fun. Okay I got to go. Catch u later Steele.'

I feel refreshed after the phone call but still not in the mood to eat. I sat down and started watching crap TV. My mind kept on drifting to Christian.

At two, the entry phone rang.

'Yes?'

'It's Taylor ma'am'

'Come up…'

I opened the door and Taylor came in. He is holding a box.

'This is from Mr Grey ma'am.'

'How is Christian?' I asked sincerely. I am a little worried about him but he has to pay for what he has done. My back still stings when I sit.

'He is not doing well. May I speak ma'am'

'Only if you call me Ana' I smiled.

'Ana… he is devastated. He broke all the wooden rulers in the playroom, and few other items. He slept in the closet which houses your dresses. Maybe you should call him but I am not forcing you.'

'Hmmm… He can't get away with everything. What he did to me is traumatizing. I need time away. I am leaving to India tomorrow. I will be back next Friday. I will speak to him when I return.'

I slowly opened the box and I find a dozen of white roses with a note.

**_ANASTASIA DEAR… I KNOW WHAT I HAVE DONE IS UNFORGIVABLE. BUT I AM STILL SEEKING FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS. I HOPE YOU WILL FORGIVE ME AND I WILL WAIT FOR YOU EVEN IF TAKES ETERNITY FOR YOU TO FORGIVE ME. I LOVE YOU A LOT BABY._**

I could only sob. _Be strong Steele._

'Please thank him for me. Tell him I will contact him when I am ready.'

'Sure ma'am. Have a safe journey.'

The smell of the roses was heaven. I clutch the box and drifted into a troubled sleep. It was late evening when I wake up. I quickly put the roses in a vase. I have decided to call Christian tomorrow from the Airport. After booking my cab for tomorrow morning, I wrestle up a sandwich and gulp it down. After checking my luggage and ensuring I have everything, I head to bed.

My flight is at 7.20 and I have to be at SeaTac before 5.20. My watch says it is 3.30 and my cab is due in 15 minutes time. I got my luggage ready at the door. Knowing Christian, I would not be surprised if he gets Sawyer to guard me until I check in. My cab arrives on time. While loading my luggage I notice Sawyer's car but decided to ignore. Once I reach Sea – Tac and head in. I decided to call Christian. Something tells me that he is not asleep. He picks up on the first ring.

'Ana! Anna… I miss you so much.'

He did not let me say a Helo.. damn this man.

'Hi Christian… How are you. Why are you awake?'

'Ana… I can't sleep. You are always in my dreams when I sleep. I don't want you in my dreams.. I want you physically… to hold you…to hug you Ana… '

'Christian. I got the flowers. They are lovely. Thank you. Now.. I want you to go to bed and sleep. I am at SEATAC but I think you know because I saw Sawyer.'

'Ana… it is for my peace of mind. You are going away today… I don't know how I will survive eight days without you.'

'You will be fine. I will e-mail you. Can you text me your email address?'

'I will send you an email straight away.'

'Oh God.. Christian… what else you know about me?!'

'Ummmm technically everything… including the flight that you are going to take.'

'Stalker!' but I laughed. My anger vanished. I love him.

'Witch! You have bewitched me and got me wrapped around you.'

'Go to bed Christian… Good night.'

'Good night baby… safe journey.'

I ended the call and head to the Cathay Pacific check in counter.

'Ma'am, your ticket is upgraded to first class. Please proceed to the first class waiting lounge. Have a pleasant trip ma'am.'

What? Upgraded?

'Are you sure?'

'Yes maam. Anastasia Steele – Upgrade 1st class.'

'Thank you.' I know who did this. I pull out my phone and it pings – an email. My personal email. This man has no boundaries.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** My Email Address

**Date: **May 19 2011 04:30

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Ms Steele,

As promised. A mail from me.

Hope to see you soon.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Thank you

**Date: **May 19 2011 04:32

**To: **Christian Grey

Mr Grey,

Thank you. I miss you too. See you next week.

Anastasia Steele

I reached Chennai Airport the next day. Boy it is hot. After immigration checking, I head out and found my mom waiting for me.

'Mom!' and I hugged her.

'How are you darling!'

'Good mom… come..'

We reached her house and I quickly head to the kitchen to se my grandmother.

bolded conversations are in tamil

**'Hi ammama(grandmother)… how are you?' **

**'I am fine… How have grown so much.'**

**'I have graduated!'**

**'I know darling… congratulations. What do you want me to cook for you?'**

**'Ummm… thosai and hot chatuni?'**

**'Okay… go and freshen up and I will get them ready.'**

Before I hopped into shower, I typed out an email to Christian.

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Arrived

**Date: **May 20 2011 16:32

**To: **Christian Grey

Mr Grey,

I have arrived at my mother's place safely and now waiting for my favorite dish. I am still angry with you for what you have done.

Anastasia Steele

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Why?

**Date: **May 20 2011 02:32

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Ms Steele,

Glad that you have reached your destination safely. For upgrading?

p/s: What is your favorite dish?

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Angry

**Date: **May 20 2011 16:34

**To: **Christian Grey

Mr Grey,

For hitting me AND upgrading!

p/s: Nothing that you will like

Anastasia Steele

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Sorry

**Date: **May 20 2011 02:36

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Ms Steele,

I have said I am sorry. What can I do to get into your good books?

Christian Grey

CEO and Food Inquirer, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Angry

**Date: **May 20 2011 16:34

**To: **Christian Grey

Mr Grey,

I will think about it. You are not allowed to contact me unless I contact you.

Anastasia Steele

Moments later I was at dining table enjoying my favorite dish. Mom has gone to work. She will be taking leave next few days to keep me accompanied.

The next few day, I went shopping and visited Mahabalipuram. An ancient site where temples and idols. On Wednesday, just two days before I leave to Seattle, mom was called back to work. She works as the Human Resource Manager for a shipping company. She need to get back to work because there is a visitor from US and she is doubling up as translator and coordinator. I decided to hitch a ride with mom to down town as I would like to do some shopping. After dropping me off, she heads to her office which is in the same road. A good 2 hours shopping was worthwhile because I manage to get few stuff for Kate and myself. As I reach my mom's office, I noticed Taylor. What the hell is he doing here?!

'Taylor?'

'Ms Steele… Nice to see you.'

'Anastasia…. ' I turned around and Christian is standing beside my mom. My mom looks surprised.

* * *

_**Pintrest board is updated with pictures of Mahabalipuram**_


	26. Chapter 26 - CG meets AS in India

Oh Dear… What the hell is he doing here?

'Hi Anastasia. Nice to see you here.' He offered a handshake. My mind started to think frantically what to say to my mom. Yes she is open minded but about what I have been doing since I met Christian is not something that she can accept. I took his hand.

'Mr Grey. Surprised to see you here.' I look at my mom and decided to introduce both.

'Amma… this is Mr Grey. Christian, this is my mom, Sanjana.' This is so awkward.

'How do you know him Susi?' my mom asked smiling but her eyes… I know I am in trouble.

'I followed Kate as a photographer for an interview. He conferred our degrees. Dad met him during the graduation ceremony.'

'Alright. I have to go now. I will be finishing at 4.30.'

'Ok amma. I will wait for you here.'

'Susi?'

'My home name.'

'Ic… '

'What are you doing here?' stalker! I added quietly. My blood started to boil.

'Business. Let's do tea. I heard ..'

'No. I am still mad at you. '

'Ana..' and he reaches to my hand. I quickly pulled my hand. Few other staffs started to gather. My mom was there too. This is too embarrassing.

'Christian… talk to you later. People are waiting for you. And don't you dare touch me.' I hiss quietly.

I turned my heals and walk away. I know my mom is going to go thermonuclear on this issue. She has been controlling me on whom I see and which boy I talk to. She knows all my friends while in India. After I moved to States, she does not shadow me as how she use to but she still keep tabs on my where about and who I am mixing with. Christian was the only exception. I can't tell her … amma.. this is the guy who deflowered me and he is into BDSM. It is a taboo here!

My local hand phone rings and it is from my cousin.

'Yes Divya…'

'Hey Su… I am at . Wanna catchup?'

'Sure.. Where?' I am still too distracted with Christian.

'Saravana Bhavan? Are you ok?'

'I am fine. I will be there in 10 minutes.'

'I will grab a table.'

I started walking. As promised I reached the restaurant in 10 minutes. Divya waves her hand from a table. It is almost after lunch hour so the crowd has subsided. I head to the table and ordered banana leaf meal.

'Su… what is bothering you? Did your mom say something?'

Divya has been my very close cousin. She knows all my secrets and I usually confide into her. She is like Kate in India… I need someone to talk to and I can't call Kate. I know that if I talk to Divya, my secrets will stay with her.

'Div… I have a problem.'

I have got her full attention. After the server serves our meals, I start talking.

'I met this guy in States just before graduation.'

Divya continues staring at me. I love this girl for always being a good listener.

'His name is Christian Grey and he owns his own multi million business. We sort of hit off and dad knows him as my boyfriend. He says he loves me and we sort of are together. We had a small misunderstanding before I left and I was not talking to him. I only mailed him when I got here. I refuse to talk to him.'

She is still quiet listening.

'Today I went to mom's office to see how she is going and to ask if she can grab lunch and I saw him at mom's office. You know how mom is on things related to boy issues.'

'Yes … you did not….' And I know what she is asking.

I blushed and she understood.

'Are you sure he won't dump you?' I know why she is asking. In India it is common for guys to sleep with a girl and later to dump her. That is one of the reasons why Indian mothers are protective towards their daughters.

'I don't think so. Now I don't know what to tell my mom. She looked pretty upset when she knew that I know this guy and never told her about it. I have never kept secrets from her… ' I started eating. After a quiet 5 minutes, Divya came up with an idea.

'Just tell your mom, you guys know each other from States and you were not aware that he is here. Don't give her any other things on your relationship. Go back to States… solve your problem with him but frankly… If possible solve it here. Is he here after knowing you are here or it's a coincident?

'He knows I am at Chennai but how can he know where my mother is working and get a business deal with the company.' I eliminate the stalking tendancies.

'Susi… I know you won't fall for any guy… I think things will work out… but I know your mom needs convincing. You must convince her before she goes barreling to you on relationship and stuff…'

'I told her how we met. I am sure she is going to drill me more.'

'Don't mention that you have done it… if you get what I am saying.'

I nod. I know I can't tell her. After lunch, Divya wanted to get some saris and we head to one of the silk stores. After leaving me at my mom's office, Divya left but she made me to promise her to tell her how it went with my mom later on. God save me!Mom was out of her office at 4.30 sharp and when she sees me I know I am in deep trouble. The drive home was deathly quiet. After bath, mom calls me to the terrace and I know what it is about.

'Susi… We need to talk.'

Her voice is stern but calm. I hope I am not in trouble.

'You told me you knew Mr Grey while you were in States. You followed Kate as a photographer.'

'Yes amma.'

'Is there anything that I need to know?'

My fingers are knotted on my lap and I know my mom can read me like a book.

'Amma… he said that he loves me. I like him to but before coming here, we kind of had an argument.'

'IC… You are a big girl… you know how to protect yourself. I hope you know how to take care of yourself. May I know what the argument is about?'

'Ummm he was sort of a control freak. I felt caged.. and he argued with me. So I blow my top off and left.' I can't tell her he has hit me… she won't understand.

'He seems to be a stable person and if you were to proceed to continue your relationship with him, I approve but know your boundaries.'

'Yes, I understand.'

'Tell me about him. I want to know what kind of guy my daughter is going out with.' She smiles. I am safe!

'He has his own business. I have met his family for dinner once where he told that he loves me. I have never been in any relationship so does he..'

'What!'

'Umm yes… he has not been in a relationship.' I can't tell about his 15 subs!

'Ok.. I trust you. Now.. let's have dinner. Your favourite kaara chatuni with idli.'

'Coming now mom. I need some time.'

My mom smiles and left. I wonder if being with Christian is a good choice. He is being secretive… well I have not asked him anything personal. I like his family. I hope they like me too.. He is soo rich. He has businesses all over the world. I don't have anything but my student load. Will this work? I walk to the dinner table and my mom looks more relaxed after the talk. Middle of the dinner, my US phone rings and I answered … my roaming charges is going to hit the roof. After answering, I returned to the dinner table with a bright smile on my face.

'What?' my grandma asks.

'I have got a job! At Seattle Independent Publishing. Assistant Editor.'

'Congratulations!' My mom and grandma hugs me.

After talking to Divya, I decided to e-mail Christian.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Blending into India

**Date: **May 24 2011 22:36

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Ms Steele,

You looked lovely. India suits you… I think it suits me too.

Christian Grey

CEO and going to be Indian, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** You Indian?

**Date: **May 24 2011 22.37

**To: **Christian Grey

Mr Grey,

Thank you for the complements. I was surprised to see you. Why didn't you tell me that you are coming to India?

Curious Anastasia Steele

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Shipping to India

**Date: **May 24 2011 22:38

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Ms Steele,

The shipyard in Taiwan is not possible. As I told you before, I have to find a place in ASIA and Ros found the company I went to today. Your mother is a lovely and friendly woman. Now I know where you got your traits from.

Christian Grey

CEO and half way being Indian, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Apologies

**Date: **May 24 2011 22.40

**To: **Christian Grey

Mr Grey,

Thank you again.

Christian… I have thought hard about us. I accept your apologies.

Forgiving Anastasia Steele

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Happiest Man

**Date: **May 24 2011 22:41

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Anastasia,

You have no idea how happy I am. I want to hold you now… but I know it is not possible. Thank you baby. I love you a lot and I missed you so much. How did your mom react about us? Have you told her about us?

Christian Grey

CEO and almost there Indian, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Happiest Woman

**Date: **May 24 2011 22.42

**To: **Christian Grey

Christian,

I have spoken to my mother about us and she is happy. She trusts my decision. Anyway, I have news for you. I have been offered a job at Seattle Independent Publishing as Assistant Editor. I am starting next Monday.

Anastasia Steele

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Working Adult

**Date: **May 24 2011 22:45

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Anastasia,

I am happy for you. Something to celebrate. Can you sneak out? I want you…

Christian Grey

CEO and almost there Indian, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Good night

**Date: **May 24 2011 22.48

**To: **Christian Grey

Christian,

Yes something to celebrate and yes I want you too… but I can't sneak out. I will see you in Seattle. Good night and sweet dreams.

Anastasia Steele

I shut the machine and dozed off with a smiling face.


	27. Chapter 27 - CG at Dinner

'Invite Christian for dinner Susi…'

Huh?! What? Did I hear it right. My mom read my face like a book and smiled.

'Invite Christian for dinner.'

'Ummmm'

'He won't come?'

'I have to ask him.' I whisper quietly.

'Then fine.. I will ask him.' She walks out. Oh dear.. this is going to be tough.

'Ammama (grandmother).. Why is she doing this?'

'She cares for you dear. She spoke about you and him for a long time last night. I told her that you are a big girl now and you can take care of yourself. She just can't trust any man around you. Give her some time. I told her to invite the guy. I trust your decision and I want your mother to trust your decision.. so I suggested to her.. and that is what she just did.'

I love my grandma… she is so supportive. I hugged her and she gives a warm loving smile.

Do you want to cook for your man?'

I nod… I should warn Christian…

'One minute Ammama..' I run up to my room and switch on the mean machine and there is an E-Mail from Christian.

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Dinner?

**Date: **May 25 2011 08.55

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Anastasia,

Your mother just invited me for dinner tonight. Are you aware of this? Have you told her about us? Till what extend she knows? Does she knows that we sleep together?

Christian Grey

Shocked to core CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Dinner today

**Date: **May 25 2011 09.20

**To: **Christian Grey

Christian,

Yes I know that she has called you for dinner and I have told her about us eliminating Sex. No she does not know that we have slept together and I wish to keep it that way. So.. please come for dinner. It is going to be totally south Indian dishes. You said you are almost Indian.. so you have to eat what I am cooking.

Anastasia Steele

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Can't Wait

**Date: **May 25 2011 08.55

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Anastasia,

I can't wait for dinner. See you later baby…

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

I shut down the machine and walk to the kitchen.

'What do you want to cook darling?'

'Ammama… I want to call Divya for dinner. Do you think it is fine?' I am still shocked to core like Christian on my mothers' decision to call him for dinner.

'Sure… why not?'

After calling Divya.. I busied myself in the kitchen and prepared authentic Indian cuisine. Everything was ready by 5 and my mother arrived just as I finished my raita…

'Smells good dear.'

'Thanks mom.'

'I think Grey was shocked when I invited him for dinner.'

I smiled at mom… I have to keep secrets from her.

'He will be here at 7. Go get ready.'

'What should I wear?'

'Up to you darling…' my grandmother gives me a knowing smile.

I decided on sari.. its India… I dress in a pink sari. I am ready by 6.30 and Divya arrived in a white Punjabi suit. I went to the kitchen to ensure the food is ready to be warmed up. Our helper – Kanaga is getting ready. Dining checked, living checked, granny – she looks lovely. She is all white hair and always in light colored sari. Mom walks down in a nice green sari. She does not dress to impress but I am always in awe of her. She still looks stunning at this age. Sharp 7, we hear the main gate is opening and I know it is Christian. I walk to the door to greet him. There he is stepping out of the car like a million dollar.

'Welcome Christian.'

'Hi Anastasia…' before he can hug me, I hold out my hand for a handshake. He looks at me quizzically and takes it but still squeezes it. I blush…

'Welcome Mr Grey…'

'Call me Christian Ma'am'

'Christian.. this is my mother – Vijayalakshmi and that is my niece – Divya… Suzi's best friend..'

'Hello..' Christian looks so out of place.

'Leave your shoes out..' I whisper to him. He obliges and walks into the living. He was having small talk with my mother while I check the dinner.

'He is hot!' Divya says.. I can see she is excited.

'Shut up Div…'

'I should have followed you to States.. I could have found someone like you.'

I laugh at her. Adorable darling she is. I hear mother is bringing Christian to dining table as I walk out with the last dish. Christian looks shocked at the items on the dinner tbale. I took seat beside him. Kanaga started serving us and I explain what food is being placed on his plate.

'This is ghee rice – it has a wonderful fragrance. This is Dhall which normally eated with rice. This is masala chicken. It is a little spicy and this is paneer Manchurian and lastly this is mixed vegetable.'

Christian looked at everthing and he turns to me and whispers – 'You expect me to eat everthing?'

'Thre is more' I replied and he is white.

'Problems?' my mother asks. Nothing misses her eyes.

'There is a lot of food here..'

'Suzi has gone a little overboard.' My mother laughs. I glare at her. Conversation over dinner was more of getting to know Christian and his family. I know my mother is trying to get as much information as possible. Dinner went without any hiccups and I offered Christian some icecreams. Before leaving him, 'It is not as good as Hagen Dazz… but this will do.'

After dinner, Christian leaves around 9. I walk him to his car.

'I think my mom likes you.'

'I hope so also. I take it you are not angry with me still.'

'Christian, you hitting me is something that I can't tolerate. I walked out.. Initially I did not want to talk to you or see you but I like your persistence and the way you sent Taylor with the roses. Taylor told me that you slept in the closet. Took me some time to heal but I did realize how much you love me. The distance made me realize I need you but I don't want you with your belts and all those stuff.'

'Ana.. I have sort of destroyed the room. I wanted to surprise you when you get back to ESCALA. I have turned that room into a study…. A study for you where you can work. I don't have the playroom anymore. If I want you… I know have to sacrifice the room… and I did that.'

'Christian… you..'

'Husshhh… yes… I need you more then what the room has to offer.'

His black berry rings and that broke the spell.

'Grey'

'What?'

'How..'

'I will be on the plane shortly.'

'Why?'

'Ana… there is a situation where I need to get back immediately. I will send Taylor to pick you up if I can't make it.'

'Christian.. you are scaring me…'

'Don't worry Ana… I have the situation under control but I need to get back to Seattle.'

'Have a safe trip.'

'I will be waiting for you baby…'

'Mail me when you reach home.'

'Our home… yes.'

He hops into his car and drives off. What situation could that be?


	28. Chapter 28 - On the Media

After receiving a short lecture from my mom about Christian… I checked in and again I am in the luxury of first class. Thanks to Christian. When I arrive at SEA Tac, Christian is waiting for me.

'Hi baby…' and he hugs me. I am pretty sure there were some camera clicks..

'Someone took our picture.' I whisper in Christian's ears.

'Let's give them a show!' he whispers back and kissed me on my lips with his arms enveloped around me. I am pretty sure it is going to be on papers.

'Christian.. it is going to be all over papers tomorrow!' I hissed stronger.

'Who cares… people will know sooner or later!'

I roll my eyes and Christian laughed at my expression. After loading my luggage in his car, we drive to ESCALA.

'Elliot and Kate has decided to extend their leave for another two weeks.'

'What!'

Christian smiles to himself nodding.

'What what the situation that brought you back Christian?'

'Nothing…'

I give him a stare and he chuckled.

'I let you know later.' Once I enter the apartment… Mrs Jone's cooking is filling the house.

'Mrs Jones is cooking a welcome home meal for you.'

'Ok.. let me freshen up and then I will meet Gail.'

After a shower, I dress in a white Punjabi suite and walk to the kitchen to meet Mrs Jones.

'Hi Mrs Jones!'

'Gail dear..'

'Gail… '

'I am good Ana… how was your trip to India?'

'Great! Had a wonderful time with my mom… enjoyed my grandmother's cooking…'

'You should teach me your country cooking Ana…'

'Can Gail… I will soon. Most of the ingredients used in the cooking is not here. I should stock them…'

While chatting with Gail, Christian enters the kitchen and sits on the breakfast bar listening to us.

'What do you want?!' I look at him trying to look angry.

'Nothing… I am hungry. How long are you two going to chat away without feeding me?'

Gail smiles and started getting dinner ready on table.

'Thank you ladies!'

'I think Mr Grey is very hungry. Enjoy dinner Mr Grey… Ana.' Gail left us to enjoy dinner.

'So you are going to teach Gail your cooking?'

'Yes… any problem with you?'

'No.. not at all…'

'You still have not answered my question.'

'What question…'

'What was your problem?'

'Oh… That…'

'Yes That…'

'You won't let it rest?'

'No… tell me.'

After letting a sigh. 'Anastasia… an ex-sub broke into the apartment when I was in India. When she found out I am not here, she ran away before Gail could do anything. We have been trying to track her since I got back but we can't find her. I wanted to make this place safe before you come back but I am sorry, I didn't. I am still looking for her.'

'But what that got to do with me?'

'She might harm you…'

'How?! You don't make any sense. If people are going to know me… having a relationship with you… maybe it is tomorrow… after those pictures surfaces in…' Christian's phone decides to ring at that moment.

'What! Mia.. calm…'

Silence…

'Mia…let me ch…'

Silence…

'Fine… LISTEN… MIA! Listen… I will check and …'

'Fine… give me an hour!'

He presses the red button harder then it is required to end the call.

'What?'

'Mia… she is hysterical…'

'About?'

' Us… apparently there is a writeup on Seattle Nooz with our picture from the airport.'

'I told you someone got our picture…'

'So what… We should be announcing sooner or later…'

'Hmm… '

'Lets drive to my parents… maybe stay there.'

'But why not just stay here?'

'Dad feels that paparazzi will be here and he wants us to be safe. Come lets get going.'

'Don't I get …' Taylor chooses this very moment to walk in.

'Sir'

'Yes Taylor.'

'There is a bunch of paparazzi out at the reception. We feel that your security is threatened and with Leila's incident, it is not advisable for you to stay here sir. Until we handle the paparazzi at least.'

Christian looks at me with an eyebrow raised. Peh… what ever.

'Fine… I will pack a bag.'

'We shall leave in 10'

'Very well sir..'

I walk to the bedroom to pack an overnight bag. After getting ready, we take the service elevator to the garage and hop into the heavily tinted SUV and drive off to Boulevard. The camera flashes were blinking non stop when we drive past them.

'Ana! Come here…' Mia dragged me in before I could even greet Chirstian's parents. I caught Grace smiling and shaking her head.

'Mia… one second…'

'Ana you must see this!'

Mia drags me to the kitchen straight to her laptop on the kitchen counter top. Grace followed us smiling away…

'Hi Aunty…' I wave to her half running while Mia drags me through the house… and 'Hi Uncle..' when we pass by Carrick.

'Look at this!'

'The most enigmatic bachelor of Seattle has been caught kissing a young graduate at the SEA Tac today afternoon. The couple seem to be in cloud nine and they look very happy. We will be on their tail hoping to hear love is in the air.'

The write up is complete with a picture of us hugging, kissing and walking hand in had to the car. I feel the heat creeping up my face.

'This is very exciting!'

'It is not exciting Mia… Geez why does this people have to tail famous people!'

'They are paid for it son…'

'I just don't get it. Can't I have a life on my own?!'

'Not if you are well known son…'

I just slump on the stool. At least they have not got my name and details that I am not staying with him at ESCALA.

'Don't worry Ana… This will pass. Stay here till tomorrow while you guys decide what to do… if they can't get anything in 24 hours, they might just leave it.'

'I hope so.'

'Don't worry dear…'

'You know…'

'No Mia…' Grace says sternly.

'You guys should just announce to the whole…'

'Mia… I am not going to expose Ana to those unwanted attention. Stop your imagination.'

'Imagination is good. Let me check on the tv channel if anything is there.'

'I don't think I can handle it.' Finally I say out.

'Ana.. come let me take you to the room. You need the rest after traveling half the globe.' I nod and followed Christian to his childhood bedroom.

'Everything will be fine Ana… have a good sleep.'

I dig into my bag for a sweat and t-shirt and a silky soft pink nightgown catches my eyes. Should be Christian's work. I decided to humor him. I change into the silk gown and brush my teeth and finally sitting in front of the dressing table brushing my hair. Christian walks in and holds me around my neck.

'Anastasia…'

'Christian.. I am worried.'

'Don't worry… everything will be fine.'

We head to the bed and Christian used his own way to make me forget all my worry.

* * *

'The Christian Grey and his lovely lady has fled ESCALA to escape from the camera but we trialled them and now they are taking refuge at the Grey mansion. They have stayed over night and we wonder if they will be returning to ESCALA anytime soon. We manage to get some pictures of the couple walking into the mansion. We are still on their trail to get more updates. Is love in the air? See you soon with more updates…'

Our pictures was all over internet and Mia is very excited about our news on the internet. I have lost my appetite for breakfast but still ate few mouth for Christian sake. After having breakfast, I decided to take a walk at the back of the mansion by the waters. Throwing my view far away, Grace calls me.

'Ana darling…'

'Aunty…' I turn my attention to her.

'I know all this is new to you and you were never in the lame light. It can be very taxing. Don't worry honey, the media will get bored if they can't get any news and they will just put it to rest.'

'I am not sure… I just feel very… umm exposed..'

'Don't worry. If things goes out of control, we can just issue a press release clarifying everything.'

'Hmmm… oh.. I am starting my work tomorrow.'

'Wonderful.. where?'

'I have not told Christian, Seattle Independent Publishing as Assistant Editor.'

'Why not…'

'I don't what him to influence the selection process. We all know his influence.'

Grace smiles and nod… ' You are different Ana… you are not like those girls who are looking for recommendation and just after Christian for his looks or money. He told me that both of you had a fight and you actually left him and he came to India and bump into you and all his effort to apologize and how you dismissed him. I am glad he found you. He seem to be a little open now days. He actually sits and talk instead of just sitting there like a rock.'

'Oh.. I didn't do anything…'

'No darling… you worked miracle on him.'

I could just smile at her and to my surprise she engulfed me in a big hug… we walked back to the house hand in hand.

'Hey guys…'

'MIA… STOP WITH the Seattle Nooz.. I am tired of it.' Christian yells from far end… I couldn't help smiling.

'It is just pictures of Ana from the University… there are few…'

'Do I look big?' I joke to Mia and she laughs.

'Ana… you look gorgeous.'

I smiled.

The day passes uneventful but I noticed that there are few photographers camping outside the mansion. Christian assured me several times that it is going to be fine. We drive back to ESCALA in silence and head straight to the garage. I hope tomorrow will be fine like this.


	29. Chapter 29 - Ana Sacked

First Day at Work

The paparazzi were still camping outside ESCALA but Christian's father has requested for police protection. Taylor drives us to work. First to SIP then to Grey House. I told Christian that I am starting work at SIP and he had a smug on his face. I still wonder if he knew that I got the job there before me telling him. On the way, we made two wrong turns on purpose and a longer route to loose one of the paparazzi… Taylor is good in that. After kissing goodbye, I walk into SIP straight to Elizabeth Morgan's office. My contract was there waiting for me. After going through the policies and signing the contract, Elizabeth pops the question that I was so afraid of.

'Are you steady with Mr Grey?'

'Umm… yes..'

'Why did you join us here? You could have all the money you want …'

'That is not the point Ms Morgan.' My voice came out harsher then I intend to.

'I have my own life and a career to build. It is not who your boyfriend or husband or fling is… it is who you are and what are your principles…'

Elizabeth nods while smiling. I think she still thinks that I am here for fun. I hate my first day already. She takes me to see Jack Hyde, the commissioning editor that I am reporting to and he too has a stupid smile plastered on his face.

'Welcome Ms Steele. Glad to have you with us even though it is not necessary for you to work looking at whom you are with.'

Fine… I have lost my cool.

'Mr Hyde… as I have told Ms Morgan, I am not living in Mr Grey's shadow. I am here to make my own name. But if you feel otherwise… I am more than happy to leave now. Thank you for the opportunity.' I grab my purse and get up angrily to leave the company. I don't give a damn to the stupid contract that I have just signed.

'Ms Steele… please stop. I didn't mean to offend you.'

I stop and turn around. It is not my fault if Elizabeth has used up my quota for being patient.

'And?'

'I am sorry if we have offended you. Glad that you have joined us and I hope you will be a great addition to our team.' _Oh soooo constructed… I bet you say this to every new assistant that joins!_

'Thanks.' I am still upset.. and hey.. I am Christian Grey's girlfriend… I can be upset! Hahahaha. Elizabeth showed me my desk and settled in. After the IT guy – Kevin Lent briefed me on the IT procedures and login details, emails and other stuff – including asking about Christian, Jack sits opposite me with a set of manuscript. He goes through what I should do and how I am supposed to edit. The way he was explaining, I almost screamed – _I am not dumb!_

Every time a staff passes by my desk, Christian is definitely is the topic and I am definitely getting bored of it. By end of the day, I am worn out.. We are in a relationship.. I can't take it. I must talk to Christian. When I walk to the reception at 5.30, a group of photographers… wait.. Paparazzi were waiting there. I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed Christian. I know he is aware of this situation.

'Anastasia… I am on my way.'

'Christian.. paparazzi are outside my office.'

'Back exit. I will call you when I am there.'

'Fine.' I turn to the receptionist – Claire and ask, 'Is there a back exit?'

'Yes… I can show you… are those people here to take your picture.' I can only nod and when I turn it is Jack and he looks furious.

'Ms Steele… may I know why there are photographers outside SIP?'

'I believe it is because of me.'

'Hmmmm this has to stop. We can't have paparazzi camping outside our organization.'

'I understand Mr Hyde.'

'I suggest that you solve this issue and return to work later.' Huh... That is a slap on the face. Elizabeth who just joined us continued, 'we have been bombarded with phone calls asking us to testify if you are Mr Grey's girlfriend and working here. We can't afford to go through these issues.'

'So you are saying that…. I should not return to work until I solve this issue?' I clarify.

'Yes… I will prepare a fresh contract and the one you signed today morning is considered null and void. This is the cheque for today's salary.' Elizabeth hands me a cheque.

'Thank you.' I crumple the cheque in irritation and walk towards the back of the building for the rear exit. Claire seem to understand the situation and kept quiet. Before I leave, she said, 'It was nice knowing you… just to warn you… if you were to return here… ummm please be careful with Jack Hyde.'

'Why?'

'Um… I can't say anything else.'

'I will keep that in mind.' As I open the door, Christian's SUV pulls over and I quickly hop in.

'What happen Ana? Why are you shaking?'

'They canceled my contract and ask me to return only after I sort out this paparazzi issue. Till then, I am jobless and they paid me this for today!' I throw the crumpled cheque to Christian.

'It is ok baby… we can find something else… don't worry.'

'But I think this is how things are going to be. I am never going to work without those…' Christian places his fingers on my lips and hushes me.

'Shhh… don't worry about this. Kate Middleton and Prince William had so much of coverage even before they announced their engagement… why not us?'

'Christian.. we not royals… we are normal people…'

'But Elite…'

'I hate it!' I just can't tolerate this.

'It is part of me… come on Anna… just let it be… it will die off… '

'Christian.. I have my bills to pay.. my student loan to pay… I can't ask my dad to pay.' I raise my concern and he starts laughing.

'Anastasia… I can do it for you.'

'But that is not the point! Why should you? I am not incapable of paying my own bills… I need a job!'

'Do you want to work at GEH?' Christian asks out of the blue.

'Huh… no way!'

'Hey… what is wrong with my company?'

'You… I don't want to work with you.' My mind is not thinking frantically what to do next? Should I just concentrate on my dress designing until all this settles down?

'Ana.. you hurt me.' Christian says holding his chest… faking a heart attack.

'It is ok.. I know how to unhurt you.' I smile at him and he returns it. Finally after the evening traffic, we reached ESCALA and again the camera flashes was flashing away but Christian assured me that they cant get any picture due to the heavy tint. I hope he is right. As we walk into the great room, Christian excused himself to his study…'something to attend to.'

_What ever…_ I walk to the kitchen and Mrs Jones is cooking lasagna.

'Hi Ana'

'Hi…' I slump on the stool of the breakfast bar.

'Why are you so down? You are missing your mom?'

'No… I got kicked out of work because of the paparazzi.'

'Oh dear… don't worry. Mr Grey will work something out for you.'

'But that is not the point. I don't understand why everyone thinks that Christian will take care of everything and I can't? I am not crippled or incapable of …'

'Hi Mrs Jones..'

Gail smiles at me and greets Christian.

'Mmmm Lasagna…. Chicken? Ana doesn't take beef or pork'

'Yes chicken… and I am aware Ana doesn't take beef or pork. I won't cook it. You do take lamb right?'

'Yes… ' I am not bothered about food… I am worried of my future.

'Christian.. I need to go to Kate's apartment. I need to get my things from there … I need those if you going to keep me locked here.'

'Anastasia… I am not keeping you locked here… I am only protecting you.'

'I know… I have come up with designs for the boutique… I still have other things to keep me occupied…'

'Ana… I have set up your study room… it is com…'

'I need my portfolio.. I still have things there!' this is going no where… I m stressed and I need a break… from Christian… SIP and paparazzi. I storm to the master bedroom straight to the bath. I need cold shower to calm my raging blood and temper. I feel trapped… why do I have to end up like this. Standing under the cold shower did calm me down until I hear a soft knock.

'Anastasia..'

'Go away… I want to be alone!'

Quiet. Finally. After stepping out of the shower, I settled for my yoga pants and a t-shirt. Thank god Christian did not bother to disturb me. After meditating, I felt so much better. I walk to the great room and I can't find Christian. I walk to his study and I hear him shouting.

'I love Anastasia and I don't give a damn if it is in the papers! Eventually the world needs to know. Take care of it Ros!' he dumps the phone on the table and runs his hand through his hair.

'Christian?'

'Anastasia… baby…'

'I am sorry Christian.. I should not have shut you off.'

'No baby… I understand. You are not use to all this popularity…'

'No Christian… I am a popular dancer in India… I am used to people chasing me… and hopping that it won't happen here but … it is worst here… you are popular… and I am paying the price.'

'I am sorry baby…'

'It is ok… I just hope you unders…'

'Hush baby… come let's go get your stuff… I have arranged with Taylor and they have checked the apartment. It is clear.'

Took us one hour to get my laptop, clothes, portfolio and all those that I need and get back to ESCALA without being chased by dummyrazzi!

'Anastasia… are you tired to night?'

'Not soo…' is only needed for Christian to throw himself to me.


	30. Chapter 30 - The E-Mail from Mother

Christian left to work at 8.30 after much persuasion from me assuring that I will be fine working from my new study… converted from the playroom. Christian said that I could change the color scheme and put in whatever I want… and decorate this room however I want. Even though entering this room the first time after it is converted to my study, I am still haunted with vision of Christian with the wooden ruler. Christian saw my hurt and he was quick to comfort me and assured that he doesn't regret what he has given up to have me. Even though I am working at home, I still opted to dress professionally. I wore a nice blue sundress and a nude shade sandal and settle down in the study. I logon to my email and to my shock there were about 50 emails… few from my mother and friends from India and from my Uni-Mates. All asking about Christian. I opened my mother's e-mail first.

**From: **Sanjana Sadashivan

**Subject:** In the news?

**Date: **May 29 2011 07.25

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Suzi…

An article from Tamilnadu Times was brought to my attention. Below is the extraction complete with pictures.

_'Our darling dancer – Susila – has been caught kissing an American Billionaire in Seattle International Airport upon her arrival in Seattle. Susila was in Chennai visiting her mother for a week which was right after graduating from her higher studies from Washington States University. There were rumors that the Billionaire was also here and visited Susila at her residence and to get acquainted with her mother and grandmother. Was he here to seek their permission for marriage? _

_Susila had performed recently at Seattle Cultural Center and the same Billionaire was seen leaving the event with our very own Susila. They were seen entering In At the Market and the billionaire leaving few hours later. _

_Susila has been our asset in classical dance arena and has created her own style and movement. She has won several awards and she even has a movie proposed waiting for confirmation. Several music directors have approached Susila to sing in their movies but nothing has been confirmed yet. Susila has been a dancer since her young age and now, with a billionaire under her belt, will she be able to perform? _

Are you serious with Christian? You did not tell most of this. I just hope that you know what you are doing and please don't damage your reputation here. People are following your moves. Be careful.

Loving,

Your Mom.

Oh Dear… how the hell the papers got this. I quickly forward the mail to Christian – just to let him know and reply my mother.

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** In the news?

**Date: **May 29 2011 09.30

**To : **Sanjana Sadashivan

Mom,

I am so sorry that you have to read the news. It is all over the tabloids and internet. It is only one welcome kiss and the whole thing has blown out of proportion. We have paparazzi squatting out at the apartment. Christian asked me to stay with him until all this subsides. He is afraid if any harm might come my way. His father has also advised me to stay indoors. Another sad news is that, my employer asked me to join the company after I sort out all this. I am so upset. Christian has setup a study in his house where at the moment I am working on my designs. I have 3 boutiques who have ordered some designs. I can survive with that. I will write to you more when all these have subsided.

Please don't worry about me. I am a big girl and I will take care of myself. I will not do anything that will damage anyone's reputation. I give you my word.

Take care mom.

Loving,

Susi.

Hmm.. my mother is upset because of the news. This is not good. I have not heard from my father but he is not internet savvy… unless my mother informs him. My phone rings.

'Yeah…'

'Anastasia… how did the news go to India?'

'I don't know. Internet? Mom is pretty upset with the news. I have assured her that nothing will happen and I will take care of myself.' My eyes started tearing. It is hover dam waiting to burst.

'Anastasia… this will end soon. I promise you.'

And the dam burst. I start sobbing. I just want all this to end. I can't concentrate in anything. I disconnect the line and sit with tears running down my eyes. I don't know how long the time has passed and suddenly I fell two strong arms encircling my neck. From the scent, I know it is Christian. I rise from my chair and face him.

'Anastasia… I am so sorry.'

'It's not your fault Christian… I just need some time to adjust.'

'Anastasia… I want to take you to a place where you can relax.'

'No Christian… I am not in the mood to go anywhere. I just want to go to temple.'

* * *

All this has taken a toll on my little Anastasia. That one little kiss in the airport has brought so much of havoc in our life. How am I going to make this easy for her? Damn she did warned me about it at the air port.

'Christian… Do you have a minute?'

'Yes Ros..'

'We have to issue a statement. Things are getting out of hand… if nothing is issued… it will affect our share rates.'

'Fine… get the PR to say that I am with Anastasia Steele. Other matters are private and confidential.'

'Done that. This is the write up. See if it is fine?'

'Have you read it?'

'Yeah… you read it too.'

'Fine..' After going through the write up which states that I have met Anastasia during a student paper interview and things moved on from there. I am currently dating her and things are progressing smoothly. I am no longer available. Just as I am about to reach the end of the write up, an email from Anastasia arrives.

'One minute Ros.'

Oh god!

'Ros… our news is in Indian Newspaper. Anastasia's mother sent an email with the write up about our relationship complete with photo.'

'Is that going to affect our deal there?'

'I don't think so because my name is not mentioned but it did mention Seattle and WSU and her dancing.'

'Fine... Maybe we should include on your liking in her dancing and she will continue.'

'You think we should?'

'I think I will get PR to rephrase it. Something along, you will not interfere in her dancing stuff. Is that fine?'

'Yeah… I think you should include that. The write up is talking about her opportunity in singing for movies and dancing may be affected by me. I want Anastasia to do what she wants to do… but funny she never mentioned anything about the singing.'

'Fine.. I will get this going.'

'I will call her.'

I must get to Anastasia. She is crying and she is so broken. She sounds so down and low even on the phone.

'Andrea… gets Ros to handle all my meetings. If she can't then cancel it. I am leaving for the day and I will back maybe next week. I will let you know my schedule.' I dash out to be with Anastasia.

Anastasia is staring blank when I reach her in her study. She has been crying and now no tears left. I am going to take Anastasia sailing. That should make her relax. But after talking to her, her reply was simply, ''No Christian… I am not in the mood to go anywhere. I just want to go to temple.'

'Fine baby… anything you want. When do you want to go?'

'Evening. You think no one will follow me?'

'I will make sure that you are safe. At least allow me to take you for lunch.'

Anastasia just nodded in agreement. I can see how broken she is and I just need to fix her back. She needs to talk back to me… fight with me… she being emotionless like this is killing me. I decided to take her to my club – the mile high club. After a big sigh, 'I will go change.'

'Ok baby…'

'Ros! Make sure the article is out today and tomorrow. Pass me to Andrea.' Few seconds of waiting, 'Andrea… informs my club I am bringing Anastasia for lunch. I will text you shortly if I need vegetarian food.'

I walk to my room and Ana is brushing her hair in the bath. I must get a dresser for her… maybe I should let her decorate this room to her liking… buy any furniture that she needs.

'Anastasia… '

'Yes..' still brushing her hair… her hair is beautiful and I don't understand why she brushes it vigorously.

'Why are you torturing your hair?'

'No I am not.. I am brushing it so it will be bouncy and shiny.'

'Your hair is always beautiful and shiny and smells good.' I walk close to her and hold her inhaling her wonderful scent. She is in a wonderful yellow blouse and black pleated skirt. She looks adorable and I love her for that.

'Thank you… Are you taking me for lunch or what?'

'Yes.. Anything specific?'

'Nothing… anywhere will do.'

I decided to drive the R8 and got Taylor to follow me with Sawyer in another car. I just want some time alone with Anastasia. We reach my club and we took the elevator. The charge started charging and I know Anastasia can feel it to. She peeks up to me and smiles shyly. That's it! I know how to cheer her up… she needs to be out and I am going to take her out after lunch… sea side… spend some time in my yatch and get back home in time for her to get to temple.

'Christian.. what are you thinking?'

'Nothing..'

'Do you feel it?'

'Yes'

'Then why haven't you launched yourself to me?'

I burst laughing… I can't stop laughing…

'Anastasia… hahahahah that Christian is gone… I love you and I respect you… I won't launch myself to you uncontrollably.' But while speaking to her… I have moved closer to her and holding her around her waist. Anastasia tip toed and kissed me on my lips lightly.

Ping! The elevator opens and I hold her hand out to the club and one of the waitresses is waiting for us.

'Mr Grey… welcome. I am Jennifer, your waitress. May I lead you to your table?'


	31. Chapter 31 - Leila's encounter

Humph… your waitress! He doesn't need a waitress… the way she is swaying her hips… soon it will dislocate at one of her spine bone or she may trip and fall and break her neck because of the super high heel she is wearing.

'Your seats sir… maam.' She purrs hovering her eyes over Christian longer than necessary. We sit and she places the menu in front of us and leaves us to decide.

'Anastasia,' Christian says after Jennifer leaves, 'you have no reason to be jealous.'

'I am not.' I denied.

'I can see.' He smirks. I just smiled and concentrated on my menu. He is just sooo right.

'Tennesee Chicken with fresh orange.'

'Do you want some mushroom soup?'

'Sure.'

Christian signals the waitress and she comes again swaying away.

'Tennessee Chicken and Lamb Chop medium rare, fresh orange and white wine. Give us some mushroom soup while waiting.'

'Very well Mr Grey… do you need _anything_ else?'

'No.' but Christian's eyes is fixated at me. Serves you!

'Anastasia, GEH will be issuing a press release today and tomorrow about us.' Christian says after the waitress leaves.

'What is it going to say?'

'Simply that we are together and you will still continue your dancing and singing. The email from your mother says that you have opportunity from music directors to sing and if you decide to sing, I will not stand in-between.'

'Yah.. I had few but I have not said anything. I don't want such fame. I want to be a normal person. Those directors heard me singing while I was studying in India and they have been asking me to sing since then. My only interest is dancing and I am going to give that up. '

'Anastasia… no… you have talent! You can't give that up just because of this nonsense. I liked your dancing and I want you to continue.'

'Christian.. I just don't know what to think. I …'

The waitress brings our soup and she still smiled seductively. I just couldn't care about it.

'Thanks!'

'This is good.' I say after taking the first sip.

'Anastasia… do you want me to talk to your mother?'

'No Christian… she will be fine. She trusts me.'

We had empty chitchat mainly on my dancing and Christian continued pestering me to sing. When we were about to finish, an older looking lady who is elegantly dressed approached us… but smiling away to Christian. Who the hell is she?

'Hi Christian… nice to see you.'

Christian turns towards her and I can see him pressing his lips together. A sign that he is annoyed.

'Elena.' She hugs him and it is pretty long… longer than necessary.

'It has been ages since I saw you.'

'Busy… Elena… this is my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele.'

'Hi Ms Steele… wonderful… very pretty.'

I shake my hand with her but I already hate her… that Mrs Robinson! Child molester!

'Alright Christian.. I don't want to take your time… since you have a wonderful company, I will call you very soon.' She says while eying me. After she kisses his cheek, she leaves… leaving me more irritated.

Christian nods and turn his attention towards me. I have heard him yelling at her to leave him alone. Can't she get the hint?

'Anastasia..'

'I hate her…' I cut him off.

'Please don't let her ruin our afternoon.'

'I hate her… she looks like a bored doll waiting to sink her claw on any boy that she can find.'

'Anastasia.. you are saying this because you know her true story. She was nice to you.'

'She was faking it. You think I am stupid?' I just can't control my anger.

Christian reaches for my hand and says, 'Anastasia.. she can fake it.. but it is immaterial I don't bother about her.'

'Christian.. I am in no position to criticize your relationship with her but with all due respect, I hope not to see her again.'

'Will you be happy if I don't see her?'

'It is not my position to comment on that. I know that she is your business associate and you can't cut all your ties with her so I am just saying that… I would be happy if I don't see her.'

'Understand.. '

I have to snap out of this upsetting mood. 'Won't the paparazzi get our pictures having dinner?' I change topic.

'No Anastasia.. this is my club.. and my privacy is secured here.'

'I see… fine.'

'Shall we leave Ana?'

'Yes.. I am done.. and I am full.'

'I am taking you somewhere.'

'Where?'

'You will see.'

We got into the R8 and started driving… I dozed off.

'Anastasia… wake up..'

I stir to and opened my eyes… the sun is shining brightly.

'Where are we?' I ask and my voice is hoarse. Christian smiles and says, 'We are at the sea side. I want to show you something.'

I step out of the car and stretch myself and turned my attention to sea… it is very beautiful. Christian holds my hand and started walking along the jetty towards some of the yatches docked. At the third yatch, Christian stops and turns to me.

'This is mine. My company built this.'

'Really? She is very beautiful.' I walked to get a good look at her and my eyes catches her name.

'Her name is Grace?'

'Yes… I named her after my mother.'

'So sweet of you….' I smile at him.

'Come.. let me show you inside.'

Christian helps me onto the deck and I had to grab Christian for balance. The waves are pretty rough and the yatch is swaying.

'She is beautiful… the view is beautiful…'

'Come.. ' Christian takes me into cockpit..

'This is where the control is. There is a master bedroom' When I enter I see a similar color concept room as his master room at ESCALA.

'Same theme?'

'Yes… less hassle to think'

Immediately Christian turns to face me.

'Anastasia… I love you a lot… I love you so much… I can't live without you. You mean the world.. the universe to me.'

'I love you to Christian…'

Christian kisses me and I forgot everything that has been happening for the past few days. The paparazzi, Mrs Robinson and the lunatic ex-sub who broke into the apartment. We spent the whole afternoon on the yatch and at 5, Christian drive back to ESCALA. I head straight to the bathroom to take a nice cold bath and get ready to temple. Somehow… all the lovemaking on the yatch has calm me down and my mind feels light. I am least bothered about the paparazzi now. GEH is going to issue a statement about our relationship and Christian wants me to have a life on my own… I may choose dancing or singing or both. And he has never stopped me from following my religion. I walk into my closet with my bags still lying at the corner. I need to organize my wardrobe. I have told Gail not to do it for me. I rummage through my bag and found my green saree. I drape it around me and started brushing and drying my hair. Christian walks in to take his bath and stand still. I turn around to look at him.

'What?'

'You?'

'What is wrong with me?'

'You are … beautiful'

I roll my eyes… he has been telling this umpteen times just today.

'Thanks. Are you dropping me to the temple or are you getting Taylor or Sawyer to send me?'

'I have some things to do… Sawyer will take you. Are you fine with it?'

'Yah.. no problem.'

After spending 3 hours in temple praying and meditating, I felt calmer and confident that the problem that I am facing will end soon. Sawyer is outside waiting for me and it is almost 9.30. I walk up to the priest to get final blessing before leaving. As I am walking towards the exit, a lady stopped me.

'Excuse me … you are the dancer right? Susila?'

'Yes.'

'I am Radha. My daughter is a great fan of yours. We were at your performance at Seattle Cultural Center.' She says as she gestures her 6 year old girl. She looks adorable.

'Oh.. Thanks. Hi there… what is your name?'

'I am Shasha..' she answers in a child voice.

'I read the news about you.' the lady says.

'Oh that…' I sulk but surprisingly my mood didn't tumble down.

'You won't stop dancing right?'

'No.. I won't.' I smiled.

'thank god… please don stop dancing. You have created your own flair in classical dance and it would be a waste if you stop.'

'I won't. Thank you for your concern.'

'Will you get married to your boyfriend?' she asks still smiling. I can't hold my laughter back.

'I might… I have not thought of marriage yet.'

She laughs with me… 'sorry that is your personal life. I should not ask about it.'

'I guess a lot of my personal life will be available for public to read.'

'I am sorry to hear that. The media just doesn't know how to shut.'

'it's their rice bowl. Anyway.. Nice meeting you. I got to go now.'

'Nice seeing you too..' and the small girl tug my saree. I bend down and kissed her check and told her, 'you start dancing… and you will be a well known dancer too.. okay?'

'Yes maam.. I am learning to dance… I wan to dance like you one day.'

'Okay.. I am making a move' I say to the girl's mother and walk out of the temple towards the SUV. The drive back to ESCALA was short due to the low traffic. I can't wait to see Christian. As we were going up the elevator, I started having some bad feeling like something bad is going to happen. I just can't lay my finger on it.

'Anything wrong Ana?' Sawyer asks.

'No..' I whisper… my voice betrayed my feelings. Sawyer was quick to catch my horror filled face. The elevator stops at our lobby and when I step out, I notice the tulips vase is broken and the white tulips are all over the floor. At that moment, Sawyer's phone rings.

'T'

Silence

'Yes' he looks at me.

Silence

'Rodger'

'What?! What happen to Christian?' I ask frantically.

'We are instructed to wait here until Taylor gives us the go.'

'What is happening..'

'Nothing..'

'Look… I am not stupid… or blind… I can see the vase is broken. Tell me now… what the hell is happening.'

'Someone broke in.'

'I am going in!' I say. I just can't stay put thinking that Christian is in there harmed.

'No.. the person is armed.' Sawyer inform - more the reason to go in.

'Move Sawyer..'

'Ana..'

'MOVE LUKE!' and I push him aside and open the door wide. A lady… very thin looking lady is standing with Christian at the main room. They were about 5 feet apart and she is saying something to him. Her voice is very low that I can't make up what she is saying. Christian turns to me and he looks shocked.

'Oh.. so she is the one…' she says cynically and turns to me and moves few steps forward and now I can see her clearly. She has wavy brunette hair and very pale looking skin. Her eyes are dark… maybe brown… and very skinny… her face is oval pointed. She would look prettier if she is a little fatter.

'What do you have that I don't… what did master see in you that I don't have?' she grips her gun harder.

'Leila… don't move!' Christian yells. Luke and Taylor are ready to attack anytime.

'Master… she is not the type of girl you want…. She is not good for you… I can give you everything that you want…'

'Leila… I don't want that…'

'I wanted more master… you didn't want more with me… but' she whispers… then she looks at me with a vengeance look and said out loud, 'WITH HER… YOU ARE WILLING TO GIVE MORE!' and she fires and misses me by hair breadth. Her bullet hit the wall… I am too stunned to move. I hear some pictures falling and glass breaking. Taylor and Sawyer didn't waste any second. They leap to her and pin her down to the floor… Christian quickly holds me.

'Anastasia… you are bleeding…' Christian whispers.

I am still staring at Leila who has been pinned down by Taylor and Luke and she still yelling at Christian.

'Master… help me… they are hurting me… you don't want them to hurt me… you love me… I love you…'

Hah… love? My eyes started tearing. I feel numb all over my body and feel my legs are giving away. Christians holds me around my waist and says, 'Leila.. Listen… I never loved you… our arrangement was purely a business arrangement.'

'But ..'

'Shut up Leila!' Christian yells. He lifted me and walked into our room calling Gail to bring the first aid kit. I hear another two gun shots and I look frantically at Christian. I have lost my voice. I can't utter a single word. Thank god Christian knows me so well that he can answer me just by looking at my face to understand what I am asking.

'Taylor and Luke are trained in firearms… she can never harm them.'

'What happen?' Gail looks worried looking at me and I am still not sure why they are worried about me. Gail and Christian started examining my right arm and shoulder.

'There is glass pieces Mr Grey…'

'Anastasia…. Aannaa' was the last thing I hear.


	32. Chapter 32 - Christian Proposes

I can hear a faint beep sound. I open my eyes and the light is dimmed. On my right arm, the IV tube is connected to my arm and drips were flowing through it. Grace (_I have decided to call Grace and Carrick with their name as I have received some reviews asking me not to call them Aunty and Uncle… it is difficult for my Ana though J) _is writing something on my chart. I clear my throat and Grace immediately looked up at me and smiled.

'Hi dear… how are you feeling?'

'Horrible' my voice is hoarse and cracked.

'You will feel better… you passed out at ESCALA while Gail and Christian tried to clean your cut…'

Oh dear… does Grace knows about Christian's ex sub? What story has he told her … before my thoughts run wild, Grace filled me in.

'She has been handover to the police. Funny.. a girl would want to break in and claim that Christian was her boyfriend. Christian said you were very lucky to be unharmed. Apparently the bullet missed you very narrowly but hit the posters which were behind you and the glass pieces from the frame few and cut you. Some glass pieces were still intact. I have removed and cleaned your wound. Did you eat anything last night?'

'No… I went to temple and returned home about 9.45… that is the time I walked in. I remember Christian carrying me to the room but don't remember being cut buy glass pieces. I vaguely remember the gun shoot. Gail brought first aid and then I don't remember anything.' I fill Grace with my story without giving away anything about Leila the ex-sub.

'You passed out darling… your blood pressure was extremely low. Nothing to worry. You are on IV but do you want to eat anything?'

'Where is Christian?'

'I have to force him to go and get some sleep and I promised him that you will be awake when he returns in the morning… and... It is about time..'

'Anastasia!' Christian slams the door open… looking fresh and handsome as usual. Grace was smiling away.

'Christian….' And I turn to Grace to ask, 'What time is it?'

'It is eight in the morning. You were out the whole night.' Grace filled me in.

'Are you hungry? Can she eat something mom?'

'Nothing heavy. She is still on her drips.'

'What do you want Anastasia?'

'Can I just have some soup?'

Christian pulls out his blackberry and punches a number… 'Taylor… Anastasia wants Chicken soup.' And he chucks the phone into his pocket and sits beside me.

'How are you feeling?'

'I am good… what happened?'

Christian turns to look at Grace and she smiled and said, 'Ok.. I have other patients to look at. I will see you later.' Grace closed the door after her.

'Anastasia… I am sorry for what happened.'

'It is not your fault Christian…'

'You passed out when I was cleaning your wound. I panicked and called my mother. She asked me to bring you to the hospital. She checked your pulse and stuff and said that your pressure is very low. I was here until 5 am waiting for you to wake up. Mom forced me to get some sleep at home but I just couldn't sleep… I came back as soon as I could.'

'You did not tell her about Leila?'

'No… did you?'

'No… I was not sure what you told Grace.. she said a lady thief… and I assumed you did not say anything about Leila… or ex-sub'

'I am sorry Ana… I can't tell my mom about my old lifestyle… she will break into pieces.'

'I understand. What happen to Leila?'

'Taylor was adamant to hand over her to the police. I feel she needs psychiatrist help but Taylor lost it after you were hurt. He and Sawyer got the police to take her away. The detective will be here in the afternoon to take your statement.'

'But what if she talks to anyone about your past relationship with her…. Won't that be damaging to your social life?'

'No one will believe her… the police doctor feels that she is under depression and they are not buying her story. She took such a great risk to break in and that is good enough to justify that she is not in her right set of mind. All this will pass. I was so worried when I saw your arm bleeding.'

'That is nothing. It is not painful.' I touched my forearm which is now band aided but it is not painful. Taylor walks in with a try of thermos and some bowls.

'Ms Steele… how are you feeling?'

'It's Ana… I am good. Have you got any rest?'

'I did. Here is the chicken soup.'

'Thanks Taylor…' Christian rises and takes the tray from Taylor and places it on the bed table. He pours the chicken soup into the bowl and fills a basket with garlic bread. The aroma of the chicken soup makes my stomach growls and it was loud enough for Christian to hear it. He chuckles.

'You are very hungry missy…'

'Yes… ' and I started eating what is in front of me. I eat without saying a single word… and Christian was just watching me … 'What?' I asked with full mouth and he just shakes his head.

'You look cute while eating…'

'Yeah right… '

After popping the last bread into my mouth, I took a glass of plain water and I feel stuffed.

'Has GEH issued the statement?'

'Yes… it is in all the newspapers. So technically you are with me and the whole world knows it. I believe the news has reached India because I checked with your mother about it and she confirmed that the press release extraction is published there.'

'That is good… we won't have anyone tailing us anymore.'

'I think your mother feels pretty happy with it… as I made it public that you are mine.'

'Hey Mister… I don't belong to anyone…' but I am smiling feeling happy that Christian is mine and I am his. Who would have thought that a girl… born in America… raised in India and returned to US for higher study and wanted to be an editor ends up being a multi billionaire's girlfriend and has nothing to worry about.

'Fine… you don't belong to anyone.. but me!'

'Control freak!'

'That will never change... it is a second nature to me.'

'When can I go back?'

'Afternoon. I have checked with my mother. She said you can leave if you are fine and I can see that you are fine.'

Grace checks my vitals just before noon and allowed me to leave. We left the hospital through the back entrance. The paparazzi were camping outside the hospital when they saw Christian's SUV. Taylor decided to leave the SUV at the parking lot to give illusion that we are still in the hospital. We escaped the hospital in the A6.

'Ana… I have purchased SIP.'

I turn and look at Christian surprised.

'Why?'

'Expansion. I started the takeover about over a month ago and now everything has materialized. I am the sole owner of SIP.'

'Why didn't you tell me when I told you I have got a job offer at SIP?'

'I was still fine tuning some of the details. Still at 50 – 50 stage.'

'I see.. at least you could have told me about it when I started work.'

'I wanted to but so much happened since they sacked you.'

'I know…' my arm is stinging slightly.

We reached ESCALA and head straight to the garage. Taylor is shadowing us where ever we go. He doesn't leave us even for a second since Leila's incident.

'Mrs Jones!' I greet her as I walk in to the apartment. Gail is at the big room arranging a vase of roses.

'Hi … How are you doing Ana?'

'Good…'

'I have made some vegetable soup and bread. Do you want some?'

'Yes… but let me change first. I feel yucky' I wink at her. Christian is just standing and smiling at our conversation.

'Alright dear.'

I walk back to our room with Christian.

'Anastasia… how are you feeling?'

'I am fine..' I replied sweetly.

'Honestly?'

'Honestly… I am really fine.' After few moments of silence, 'Christian, I want to call my mother.'

'By all means with Ana…. Why are you asking in the first place? I never stopped you from speaking to your mother.'

My eyes started to tear. All these drama has taken a toll on me and I feel that I am cracking. I need to speak to my mother.

'Ana… baby…. What is wrong? Why are you crying?'

'I just feel down… I just want to get away from all this. My life has been full of drama since I met you…. I am not sure if I can carry on like this.'

'Anastasia… are you leaving me?' Christian whispers.

'No… I am just tired…'

Christian holds my shoulder and looks straight at my face, 'Anastasia… you can't leave me… I will be lost… I know how it is if you are not with me and I can't take it. I can't go there again…'

'I am not leaving you Christian… I just need a break.'

Christian drops on his knees and kneels down in front of me.

'Christian…' I too join him on the floor.

'Anastasia… I can't imagine my life without you. I need you… you are my life line. I know how it is if you walk out and I will die if it happens again.' I can hear the sincerity in his voice. He is now holding both my hands close to his heart... I can feel his heart racing. My tears are free flow.

'Do you know that my life was peaceful and quiet before you popped up from nowhere? You have thrown my life upside down after you walked in… '

'Anastasia…. You were like a tornado in my life… you threw my controlled life out of the window the moment you walked in for the interview… I have been head over heels and you brought out feelings that I never felt before.'

I just can't find a word to reply…. My mind is blank. Christian takes a deep breath.

'Anastasia…. Marry me.'

Huh! What? Now my mind is racing… what is he talking about?

'Christian… I am not going anywhere…. '

'Anastasia… marry me… that is the only way I will be assured you won't leave me no matter what happens.'

'Christian! You are saying this because you are afraid…. Trust me… I won't leave.. I am not going anywhere.'

'Ana… please…' I just sat there staring at him… feeling his insecurities, fear, uncertainties, he look lost.

'Christian… I need time to think about this. I barely know you…'

'I have known you enough… '

'That is not the point Christian. You are saying…'

'I know why I am saying this… please… be my wife…' I remained silent.

'You are the first woman I took to my bed…first one to meet my mother, my family… the first woman who I fell in love with… the first woman I will do anything for… the first and the last woman I want in my life… I want you to be part of me…'

'I don't know what to say….' I whisper…

'Please say yes….'

'This is so sudden…'

'Ana.. please…' Christian is pleading now. He looks so…. Child like.

'Christian… this is a very big decision… I need time.' Christian still looks at me.. his eyes are pleading.

'Ana…'

'Christian.. I will answer you when I am ready…'

'An..'

'Please…'

Christian lets a huge sigh. 'Fine… One day…'

'No… I will let you know whe ready.'

'Ana… don't push… I am hanging on a thin thread here… If I fall.. it is 30 floors down… I won't survive…'

'You will… ' I kiss his forehead and continued, 'Can we get up? My knees are aching… I am not use to this kind of punishment you know…'

Christian smiles and pulls me up. He embraced me in a big hug and whispers… 'Please be my wife…'

'I will let you know' I whisper back.


	33. Chapter 33 - Asking for Ana's Hand

_Thank you for all the review._

_kaycad742, R-J briggs, CollegeGrad2016, Mrs G. xxx, tstines, lisalilac, kelmal, greyfan 79, Chissa28, JoeyLaurenForeverxx , bgkeel22, Louisvuittonfreak, 1DBG1, jeanne42 : Thank you for the encouragement. Truly appreciate._

_Avid Reader 59 : Glad you like the stricter version of Ana mom and Ana._

_Rachel, Jess, shewede : Glad you liked it._

_Jaimini: I hope you liked the dinner at Ana's mom's house_

All credits goes to EL James.

* * *

Wife… Christian's wife? For heaven sake I am only 21… What will my mother think? She will be happy… Indian girls gets married early… but what is going to happen to my carrier. I don't have one… but with Christian owning SIP… I might get my job back.

He has asked me to be his wife but I sincerely feel he had asked me because of his fear of me leaving.

* * *

'Ana.. Mr Grey has lost his mind… He has never reacted like this before. He is not being himself. Usually he has control over everything in his life… but when it comes to you, he seems to be losing his control. When you walked out of the apartment, it was like the day has ended and it never started again until you called him before leaving to India. He loves you but it is just that he doesn't know how to show it… how to express it. I hope you won't hate him for what he has done.'

I know boss is a jerk… he is a looser when it comes to relationship because he never had one but he is reacting differently around Ana… reacting more human than a predator. I can sense love is in the air but Mr Know It All Control Freak doesn't sense it. I wish I can pull the trigger at his forehead and make him sense it but too bad he is signing my payroll end of the month and I am here to protect him. I have told Ana what I think and I hope she will know what exactly is in Mr Freak's mind. Poor girl, lying down in the hospital bed after being injured. If only I can get my hands on Leila, I will personally rip off her esophagus and hang it around her neck for injuring my little girl.. Ana is also like Sophie to me and I just couldn't hold back my anger when she was hurt.

* * *

I have asked Ana to be my wife but I don't understand why she doesn't want to agree immediately. _Maybe she doesn't trust you _my mind say. If she doesn't trust me… then why is she with me? She trust me but maybe all this is so sudden and with Leila breaking in… she needs time to calm down. She needs time to compose herself. Ana has always been a very composed and self-controlled person and maybe by asking her out of the blue, she might think that I am having doubts.

* * *

Christian is fast asleep and it is already 7. I quietly slip out of his arm and walked into the bathroom. After a nice hot shower, I put on a nice dress and walk out heading straight to my study. It's Mrs Jones off day and she is not around. I want to go out for breakfast. So while waiting for Mr Sleepy head to wake up, I decided to get some designs ready. I didn't know how much time has passed but I manage to finish 15 designs and there was a soft knock on the door. I turned and it was Christian, all freshen up and dressed in black jeans and white shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned. How can this sexy man wants me to marry him…

'Are you out of your mind?' I asked.

'Why?' he looks confused.

'How can a man like you… want to marry me?'

'And what is wrong with you?' he sounds confused.

'What do I have for you to like me in the first place?'

'You have everything that I want,' he replies… sounding more confident.

'I am plain, jobless, penny less… and you have everything that any human can name.'

'And your point?' he raises his right eyebrow.

'You are definitely out of your mind.' This has been running through my mind through out the night even in my sleep. Christian walks slowly towards me and holds me around my waist and I am standing facing him.

'Anastasia…. You are beautiful… talented… graceful.. and the woman who make me realize that I have love in me… I have a heart in me. All those plain jobless and penny less is nothing… I don't want your job… or money… I don't care if you are plain… because I can see what you have… how you can help me… how you make me complete… '

I look straight into his eyes and I can see that he is sincere.

'Marry me Anastasia…'

'I will!' I said… my voice is crystal clear in the morning calm and tear build up in my eyes and Christian's eyes widen in shock and then returns to normal and his smile broadens. He lifts me and churns around in joy…whispering thank you Ana repetitively. Finally when he puts me down, my head starts to spin.

'I love you so much baby…'

'I love you to Christian….' And we kissed.

We drove out for breakfast. Christian drove to the jetty where Grace is docked and we had breakfast at a simple restaurant near it. After stuffing myself with pancakes, we took a walk at the beach. The morning sun does give some shine to my skin and Christian is smiling away.

'Why are you smiling like a lunatic?'

'You said yes baby…'

'It means so much to you?'

'Yes… it means the universe… It makes me very happy… I never thought you will agree so fast… the way you spoke to me last night, I really thought that you will take forever to reply me.'

'I love you Christian… but when you proposed, you actually threw me off guard. I needed the time to compose myself… think through it… I am still young. Still afraid of making decisions… '

'All those don't matter… you are the one matter to me and I am happy that you have agreed. I must ask your father.'

Dad?! Oh dear… I wonder how he is going to take this. He has been busy fishing lately and he never called me. Yah.. Right… I am also busy and didn't call him after returning from India… I am a bad daughter.

'No … wait.. let me talk to him…'

'We will drive down to meet him Ana… you have not seen him for a long time. The last time you saw him was for graduation.'

* * *

As we pull up at dad's house, Jose Sr is talking to him at the porch. Phew this is going to be tough. I step out of the car after Christian opens it. We decided to drive on our own but Taylor and Sawyer were following us closely. As I was stepping out, both men notice us.

'Annie!' my dad shouts followed by Jose Sr, 'Ana!'

'Hie… ' I hug both of them.

'Christian.. Hello young man.'

'Hello Mr Steele.'

'Call me Ray… this is Jose Rodriquez… Jose's father.'

'Hello Mr Rodriquez'

'Come in…'

We walk in and settled at the living room. This place looks small for Christian… he looks really out of place.

'So Annie… you are famous huh… all over the papers' Jose Sr chimes.. still grinning.

'Oh.. that…'

'Jose.. stop it. Don't embarrass her.' But he too was grinning. This is going to be tough.

'I am going to make tea…' I said after getting on my feet. I throw a glance at Christian and jealousy fills me in. He looks so relaxed and composed. I wonder how he is inside. Knowing this man for quite a while, I realize that he is very good at hiding his feelings from the outside world. I walk towards the kitchen. After boiling hot water, I place four cup and saucers and some tea bags with a pot of milk. By the time I got that ready, the water boiled. As I pour the hot water into the teapot, Jose Sr pops in the kitchen.

'Annie.. no tea for me. I am leaving. I have doctor's appointment in 20 minutes time and I am late.'

'Why to the doctor? Something wrong?'

'No… routine checkup. I just wanted to say goodbye and no tea for me.' He smiled.

'Alright… take care.'

He kisses me on my forehead and disappears again to the living room. Minutes later, I hear his truck thundering and leaving the house. I let a big sigh and lift the tray and started walking towards the living room. Dad is facing away from me and facing Christian. Christian is sitting opposite dad and he can see me walking to the living. His eyes lights up. It is time to break the news to dad. I place the tray on the small coffee table and kneel beside the table pouring hot water into all three cups. I place the bag on the saucer and give one to dad and added milk and sugar for Christian and pass the cup to him. After popping the teabag into my own cup, I sit beside Christian. _This is it!_

'Ray… I have something to ask… I have asked Anastasia… but I still need to ask you.'

'What is it Christian?' Dad turns his attention to Christian and from his look, I know Christian got his undivided attention.

'I am here today to seek permission from you. As you know, I love Anastasia with all my heart and I cherish every moment I spend with her. I would like to spend my entire life with her and I have asked her to marry me. She has said yes but I am here to ask for your blessing.' I look at my dad and he is just looking blankly at Christian with his mouth slightly open. What is he going to say?


	34. Chapter 34 - The Engagement Ring

'Christian… this is so sudden. Have you discuss with Annie?'

'Yes Mr Steele… but '

'Dad… I love Christian…' I chirp in.

'I don't know what to say. It is so sudden… of course I am happy for Ana… '

'Will you give me away on the wedding day dad?' I asked.

'Definitely… sure… of course you guys have my blessing…. I only want Annie to be happy.'

'Mr Steele… I will lay the world at Anastasia's feet.'

'I know son…' I peep at Christian and he looks relieved. After tea, we asked dad to follow us for lunch but he said that he has to fishing with Jose Sr.

'Thank you daddy…'I hug him and dad kisses me and says, 'Annie… I just want you to be happy. I can see how happy you are with Christian.'

'Thank you dad…'

'Good bye son… '

'Good bye Ray.'

* * *

'Pheww.. that was the most nerve wrecking moment in my whole life. I was never tensed like that before and I don't think I want to do it again.'

I can feel Ana's head turns slowly to me and with a mocked anger… she asks, 'Again? You mean you want to ask some other..'

Gah.. stupid woman… I didn't let her finish her sentence. Instead I crush my lips against her soft lips.

* * *

'Ma…'

'Suzi… how are you… how is things? I saw the statement issued by GEH. I hope things are more settled now.'

'Yes..'

'How is Ray?'

'Fine.'

'What is with the monosyllabic answers? What is the problem now?'

'Nothing…'

'Don't give me the nothing story.'

'Amma… be calm.. I have something to say.'

'Now you are scaring me..'

Hmm.. here go nothing.

'Christian has asked me to marry him.'

'Hah?!' Are you pregnant?' she whispers..

'Mom… no!' I exclaimed. How could she think of me like that.

'Sorry honey.. it is so sudden… I am sorry.'

'No ma… I am not pregnant… He just dropped on his knees and asked me. I took time to think… I love him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him.'

'I only want you to be happy. Have you told Ray?'

'Yes… Christian asked him the traditional way…'

'So sweet of him.' I couldn't help but smile. It is very difficult to get into my mother's good books and I think Christian is already in her good book.

'Suzi… have you met his family?'

'Yes… they are very sweet.'

'Have you set a date?'

'Not yet ma.. I will let you know when the date is fixed. Is ammama there?'

'Honey… I will let her know… we don't want to give her a heart attack don't we?' My mom laughs away.

'Yes… '

'Visit us honey… '

'Sure mom…'

'Bye dear.'

'Bye Ma..'

Pheww… that went smooth.

'Anastasia..' Christian calls and I turn to look at him. I am in my study facing a beautiful sea portrait.

'Yes…' Christian walks closer and finaly holding me around my waist.

'Your mom?'

'Yes..'

'How did she take it.'

My eyes started tearing. She actually thought I am pregnant….

'Baby… why… what is wrong?'

'Mom thought I was pregnant…'

'Ha… why did she ask that… doesn't she know we have protection?'

'Christian… please! We don't have sex before marriage! I can't tell my mother what we do!' and he laughs..

'See… I got you to forget your sorrow.'

'Pig! Seriously… I am upset …'

'Baby… what did she say?'

'I told her I am not pregnant and that I love you. She felt happy for us. '

'Do you want to visit her?'

'Not now… but later… I need to get some you know.. stuff.'

'You mean sari?'

I smile sheepishly. I don't know how he is going to accept Indian side of me.

'Fine… I will get you the finest silk… you know.. that place… ummm wait… ' he started snapping his finger thinking.

'KANCHIPURAM! The city of silk sari!' Ow… I am surprised.. he ..

'How did you know?'

'Anastasia… I know you love sari and suites… I saw you more in those than jean and t-shirt. I want you to be happy… and I want you to have all the silk in the world.' He carries and twirls me around. He knows how to make me giggle and I just can't stop giggling.

'Anastasia… I have got the engagement ring and it is waiting for you at Fairmont. Is half an hour enough for you to get ready?'

'More than enough if I am Samantha from Bewitched… but I can try.' I smile to Christian and walk to the room to get ready. After showing, I wrap myself in the fluffy yellow bathrobe and walk out just to see a nice chiffon blue dress with V neck on the bed. Closer inspection shows it is one of my designs. Christian walks in and sees me holding it and says, 'it is one of yours… I saw it on the day we brought all your portfolios and I like this. I asked a tailor to get this ready. Please wear this tonight.'

So thoughtful. I nod and walk to the closet to get dressed leaving him to get ready himself. After getting ready, I walk to the big room and Christian is holding a glass of wine admiring the view from his tower.

'I am ready…' he turns and see has the widest smile.

'You look happy…'

'Yes… because you are mine.'

Taylor drives us to Fairmont and drop us off at the entrance. I walk in hand in hand to a private room.

'Anastasia… I just want you to be happy..' he says before opening the door. I am not sure what he has planned. He opens the door and a mini Cartier shop is set up in the room.

'Welcome ma'am. We have set up our engagement rings range just for you to choose from.'

Huh? He brought the Cartier's show room just for me to choose one engagement ring.

'Are you out of your mind?' I whisper.

'No… I want the best for you. Come.'

He sits with me on a stool and they start showing me the rings… I am just lost… and happy I found a man who loves me so much and puts in so much of effort to show that he loves me. Finally I picked a ring that I fell in love with instantly. It is a platinum ring with a heart shape diamond in the middle and 4 small diamonds at its left and right.

'Please engrave this.' Christian orders. I wonder what he is asking them to engrave.

'You don't have to bring Cartier here… we coul..' he places his index finger on my lips to silent me.

'Anastasia… nothing here is more valuable then you… you showed me that I am also capable to love… you showed me love… without you I would still be a husk of man without any feelings. You made my mother happy… you make everyone happy and I can't thank you enough for that. This is nothing. Really.'

'Come… dinner is waiting.'

'How about the ring.'

'You will get it.' Christian leads me to a dining area which is secluded.

We sit and I am too excited to feel hungry but knowing Christian, I have no choice but to eat. While having our main course, a violinist enters playing a beautiful classical music. I turn to see and I saw two more waitresses enters with two beautiful bouquet of roses and finally another waiter with holding a baby pillow with his both hands. The two waitresses stands beside me and the waiter beside Christian. Christian raises from his seat and stands beside me. He drops to one of his knees and takes the ring from the pillow. Oh my god… I close my mouth with both my hands.

'Anastasia Rose Steele, Susi…, I love you dearly and would like to look after till forever. Marry me.'

'Christian… yes.. yes..'

He slides the ring to my finger and hands me the bouquets.

'Red roses for my undying love for you and white roses for my sincerity.'

'Christian… I love you… I love you soo much.'

* * *

'What the hell! How can this happen?!'

Oh my… who is Christian yelling at early morning. I sit on the bed looking at him marching in the room.

'Find who is it.' He throws the phone on the bed.

'Who is it?'

'Welch.. he said there is a fire at GEH.'

'Where?'

'Server room.'


End file.
